Sensei, Sensei
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: My job is to offer homeschooling services to a girl who seems to be anthrophobic. What excites me more is that she lives in an ancestral house where handsome and yummy men gather. Time to test my charms against— wait, did you say it's haunted? Izaya POV.
1. It's Just Me, Sensei

Okay, so another idea sprouts out of my stupid brain and so I will be writing this. ^_^ Welcome to **Sensei, Sensei** where I will be altering much of their ages and family relations… some of them. However, this is still a Shizaya so there will be some sensual scenes. Izaya Orihara is a newly-hired tutor to deal with a girl with socialization problems. What cause problems is not the girl alone but also the people around her…

What will our seductive and flirtatious teacher get from the Heiwajima manor? And would an ancestral home bring out to his surprise.

I might include some Japanese phrases to enhance the Japanese feel. Translations will be provided for those who don't know the meaning. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! And never will I. Other references are used but products of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, ecchi, horror, violence, strong language and sensual tension. Can go up to Rated MA if ever such is allowed. Strongly OOC.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

**Summary: **My job is to offer homeschooling services to a girl who seems to be anthrophobic. What excites me more is that she lives in an ancestral house where handsome and yummy men gather. Time to test my charms against— wait, did you say it's haunted? Izaya POV.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Crappy music runs along the walls of this shitty car. The bullet train seems to be in its usual bullshit atmosphere with most people fucking disinterested at the announcements airing around. That includes me unfortunately. I could use some fucks for my own city… since I help in shaping the minds of the next generation. Right…

Sensei desu. (I am a teacher.)

However, teaching snotty middle schoolers is something I'm done and over with. I have resigned from a public-slash-private school teaching career and moved on to a more exciting job… a homeschool teacher. Jumping from one rich house to another, I have been doing this for like years… no, I don't want people finding out my real age. My young man image is going to be compromised.

Ah, aesthetics is so important to me.

Anyway, back to my assignment. I'm on my way to the Heiwajima Manor to homeschool a girl named Anri Sonohara. It seems that the owner of the house, Shizuo Heiwajima, adopted two stray children and takes them in for shelter, food and education. Psh, if I have that kind of money, I will buy more new cars and have lots of… wait, only women are called concubines. Sex slaves are too brutal to call such beautiful creatures.

Ah, right. The main problem why I took on homeschooling is that… I lost my apartment unit because the landlady's granddaughter wanted that unit. Shit. She could gnaw the walls all day and I wouldn't really care. Shitty humans. I hope that Shizuo isn't one of them— I mean, my client is so dreamy and delicious-looking to be that stupid. Ah, I really want to bite him if he's badass.

The long day continues to drift away as I yawn at my seat at the train. I keep on reviewing all the files given to me through email and phone calls. I haven't talked to Shizuo-san (Mr. Shizuo) personally… I haven't even seen Anri-chan (Little Anri) with my own two eyes. I heard she has an adopted sister but she is normally going to school… she's the only one who has problems.

The real problem isn't indicated in here. I might as well figure it out when I get there…

The train finally stops at my destination and I left the train immediately. I stroll around the station to find a perfect place to wait for Shizuo-san who will be picking me up from here. He did say we will be going to a remote town where the manor is… but I still don't know how deep we will be. I did my research on his character background and it seems that someone named as such really exists.

I flip my vision from my phone's standby display to the people walking around. I have my headphones on while listening to subtle music to ease my irritation. I do not like being kept long… but I do not have any choice but to wait. He said I won't be paying for any expenses while in his home… as long as I help Anri-chan with her studies. My feet keep on tapping against the floor until someone walks towards me…

"Orihara-sensei (Teacher Orihara)?"

I shift my eyes from the phone to— aw, shit. I quickly grab my headphones off and stand up correctly, "Hey, Heiwajima-san (Mr. Heiwajima). I'm sorry for—" He then smiles heavenly and he gestures me to follow him, "I'm the one who should apologize. Sorry for arriving late. I have to pick up Akane-chan (Little Akane) from school first. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, please, Heiwajima-san (Mr. Heiwajima)." I return the sweet smile yet with some extra flavors, "Let me familiarize myself with my new family." Shizuo-san chuckles loudly and we walk towards the simple black car where a girl is waiting. She has a short kept hair adorned by a headband. Her bangs are covering her eye and then she is grasping at the seatbelt tightly.

I enter the car and then I greet her as I prep myself at the passenger's seat, "Hiya, Akane-chan. My name is Izaya Orihara. I will be your sis' teacher and I will be staying with you for a while."

"…Hi, Orihara-sensei." She simply smiles back and then Shizuo-san speaks, "Okay, let's head back. Anri-chan is waiting for us." I nod and discreetly shove myself at the upholstered seat. The girl's gaze reflects through the rear mirror and I can't help but to feel uneasy. The way she answered me is creepy… judging from her grin…

But Shizuo-san is completely a prize to bag. I can't wait to take a bite. Happy om-nom-nom…

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: It's Just Me, Sensei**

…

I must be damned… but this place is HEAVEN! My eyes automatically fancy the incredible manor! The furniture and fixtures are gold-plated, the vases are antique and well-crafted— the— the… I can die here!

"You seem to really like the place, huh, Orihara-sensei." Shizuo-san chuckles as he sees through my contained excitement and then I turn to his gorgeous face with a blush, "It's… my first time in a place like this. Please forgive my… unprofessionalism."

We have just arrived from the car after three hours of a long ride. Akane-chan runs off to her room quickly and it has left me alone with Shizuo-san. Alone~! Just thinking about him turns me on… but I have to focus on my job so I can be with him longer…

Shizuo-san then taps my shoulder once or twice— taking me out of trance, "Nope, feel free. Everyone who gets in here reacts in the same way. I'm not surprised either. It hasn't been a year since my grandfather gave this house to me. I'm still pretty giddy about the house…"

"I see. Your daughters must have been really happy about the new house."

"…Uhm, I only adopted them after two months of being alone in this house. It kind'a made me hope I have someone to stay with. So I adopted Anri-chan and Akane-chan. They have been together in that orphanage so they don't have problems with each other. It's also cute that they accepted me easily."

That sounded strange.

"So, Heiwajima-san—"

"Please call me by my name."

"Okay." That was fast. "So, Shizuo-san, do you mind if I ask why… you aren't married yet? I mean, you like to have children but you don't have a wife. Isn't it hard to adopt children without a to-be-mother image?"

He stops walking and then he turns to me with a pair of eyes quite different than what he used to show— not to mention they're rather scary, "I mind answering the first question. But about the adoption papers, you can always do magic with some… cash, I guess." I only resort to chuckling… that was indeed fancy to think of. It's not mainstream in this law-abiding country… but it doesn't mean it's not done in any place.

We then reach a room in the vast East wing and then he opens the door with the master key, "Here. I've prepared a room for you, Orihara-sensei. It's just opposite my room so you can approach me if you need to see me. And then Anri-chan's room is the one beside this one. The one beside it is Akane-chan's. The one beside mine belongs to my brother and the one next to it is for our family doctor. But they don't stay here regularly…"

"I see. So how many people are staying here exactly? So I can go and meet them all if I have the chance."

"Let's see…" Shizuo-san makes a cute face as he struggles to remember everyone while counting with his fingers, "Me, Kasuka, Anri-chan, Akane-chan, Kishitani-sensei (Doctor Kishitani), Kyohei, Erika, Vorona, Simon-san (Mr. Simon), Denis-san (Mr. Denis)…" He then smiles a bit, "There are ten people living here. But Kasuka and Kishitani-sensei aren't normally around. Kyohei, Erika, Vorona, Simon-san and Denis-san are in the Living Quarters underneath. You can talk to them if you find time."

There are so many people. Well, anyway. If Akane-chan is in school and Anri-chan is in her room alone, that should give me plenty of time to strike. The other people are downstairs after all.

"It's already five. I have to go to work. I'm leaving Anri-chan to your hands, Orihara-sensei." He then smiles to bid goodbye, "If you'll excuse me… I will be back by midnight. Let's just talk again tomorrow morning."

"Sure, itte rashai (take care)." He turns back again and smiles bigger, "Itte kimasu yo (I'll be going then)."

After hearing his footsteps vanish along the stairs, I quickly look around the room and leave most of my stuff at the bed. I go out the room and walk towards Anri-chan's door. I raise my hand to knock… only to see it open with just a crack. The room is so dark and then a girl is peeping from the thin gap, "Who are you?"

"Uhm, my name is Izaya Orihara. I will be your teacher starting tomorrow. Mind if I come in?"

"I do." That was harsh.

"I see. Let's be friends, anyway." The door gets shut closed. I stand there for a minute while glaring at the door knob. I straighten and scratch my head, "I guess it won't be easy like what I think it will. She really has a big problem…"

I take a deep breath and then someone grabs the edge of my shirt. I shriek in surprise and then I fling to see Akane-chan smiling at me, "Orihara-sensei!" I sigh in relief and then I kneel down to pat her head, "Gosh, you scared me. What is it, Akane-chan?" She then flashes a piece of paper at my face— which she has been hiding earlier, "Here!"

I take the paper and then I see a cutely-drawn house map. She then sways in her place, "Daddy always forgets to tell people about the rooms so I made a map for you." I smile in response and ruin her hair, "Thank you, Akane-chan." She holds my hand to stop and she brings it down, "Just call me when you need me, sensei."

Her face then saddens and then I twitch, "What's wrong, Akane-chan?" She turns to me and then she starts talking, "You… you can help Nee-san (Big Sis), right?" I twitch and then I smile back, "I'll do my best." She then hangs her head and then she begins scrubbing her shoe against the carpet, "Four people have already promised me that. But they just left Nee-san. Seven months have passed but…"

Seven months? Four teachers already? What the fuck am I dealing with?

I gaze down at the map while Akane keeps on scrubbing her foot at the floor. I read every room that is inside the house… only to notice something funny. "Secret?" I chuckle in the irony of having a secret room at the map given to me. She then looks at me and then she still wears a long face, "That room is always locked. Only Daddy and Kishitani-sensei go there. They don't tell me what's inside."

"Kishitani-sensei?" A love nest?

"He's the family doctor." It must be a fucking love nest.

I then see the grandfather clock standing beside me and it's been thirty minutes since Shizuo-san has left. I then just smile and pats her head again, "Thank you again, Akane-chan. Don't worry, I won't leave your sister like what they all did." She then smiles bigger and nods enthusiastically. She runs off back to her room and then I decide to go and meet the other people.

Descending the steps leisurely, I turn around the corner to get to the Living Quarters. I then spot a handsome man around his late thirties and then he turns to me as he feels my stare, "Oh, hi. Are you the new teacher?" I stare longer at his face and then I jerk up a grin, "Y-yeah, my name is Izaya Orihara. Shizuo-san told me to meet the other residents when I have the time."

"Oh, most of the teachers used to just stay in their rooms on the first day. Aren't you tired from the long trip?"

"Not really. I did nothing but to sleep back in the bullet train so I have much energy in my system." I grin more at him and then he chuckles kindly, "I see. My name is Kyohei Kadota. You can say I'm the butler here. Nice to meet you, Orihara-sensei." He gives his hand for a shake and then I duly take it, "Oh, nice to meet you, too. Drop the honorifics. You can call me Izaya."

"If you say so." Another flashing smile. "We also have two maids here but their busy cleaning the dining room and the bathroom. Our chef is in the cold room while the handyman is in the kitchen right now."

"You must be busy people." The only five people who tend to this fucking humongous house…

"Not really. We have divided work so…" He then just ends the conversation with a shoulder shrug and then I look around, "I was wondering if you can tell me about Shizuo-san and his family. What kind of people are they?"

"…I don't really want you influence the way you treat them, Izaya. But I think it's better to know them personally. But as a warning, don't talk about wives or women with Shizuo-sama (Master Shizuo). Don't get on his bad side, too. And if he ignores you, don't force yourself to get his attention. It'll be very bad. Anri-sama (Mistress Anri) is also extremely sensitive. Don't force her to do something she doesn't like. But if it's the other way around, let her do what she likes even if you don't want her to."

"About his brother Kasuka?"

"Kasuka-sama (Master Kasuka) may appear a bit apathetic but… he's the kindest person in this house. Even Akane-sama (Mistress Akane) has her behavioral deficiencies." Deficiencies? I hum in wonder and then I smile, "Alright. I'll remember that, Kyohei-kun (Kyohei [friendly honorific])."

"And one more thing…" Kyohei-kun leans nearer and whispers at my ear, "Don't get too close to Kishitani-sensei. He's dangerous if approached carelessly." He pulls back and he smiles, "I guess I have to tend to Denis-san, the chef, for the master's reminders for today. If you'll excuse me…" He leaves me and then I place my hands on my hips, "Gosh, I'm starting to not like this place."

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

It's now past eleven and I'm still organizing everything needed for the start of my classes with Anri-chan. I have to re-plan the lessons and coincide it with what the other teachers have gone over with. I yawn at my seat and gaze at the bed… maybe I should already hit the sack. I get up from the desk after putting everything neatly over the table… getting ready for tomorrow's continuation. I am about to lie down when my bladder requests for a little toilet break…

I chuckle without much reason and then go out to the toilet. I pass by Shizuo-san's door and then I check up on it… knocking to see if he is already home. How stupid of me… he said he'll be back by midnight. Right, I haven't asked what Shizuo-san does for a living…

I walk towards the toilet and grope for the switch. The lights reveal such a relieving sight and I have to do my business quick. While on it, I can hear footsteps getting nearer and nearer— with something metallic sliding along with it. I finish my manly business and then I zip up my zipper and buckle my belt while gazing at the door… waiting for the owner of the steps.

A strong chill wavers around my spine as the metal swipes against the wind— creating a shrill sound of a thin metal slicing air. Wait… a sword? Steps get nearer and nearer… as I start backing off but the toilet is in the way—!

Knock. Knock. Knock. My breath hitches and then I ask with a shaky aspirating voice, "W-Who's there?" Surprisingly, Shizuo-san speaks from the other side, "I'm sorry, Orihara-sensei." My heartbeat starts to slow down… but I still feel the chilly danger creeping up my spine. I then chuckle to expel some nervousness, "Don't worry, Shizuo-san. I'm done."

I open the door from inside and then I see him leaning at the door— four buttons opened… chest and some abdomen showing. He is eyeing at me differently… smirking bigger as he notices that I'm staring at his chest, "Hi, Sensei." I shift my gaze at his eyes and then I force a smile on my face, "H-Hi, Shizuo-san." His hand then cups at my head and it rakes halfway through my hair, "Looks like you're working hard tonight…" Shit, my heart! "Well, I was just… preparing for tomorrow. I should be going…" Shit, brain!

"…Ah, right. You're about to go to bed…"

…? "Yeah, I should go." This is getting awkward…

"Wait, Sensei…" He suddenly clasps his body against mine and his other hand flies to my beautiful behind. His chin rests at my shoulder… his voice sending a tickly feeling, "My, Sensei…" He starts to caress my ass, "You seem to be in good shape~"

The fuck is going on? I'm supposed to be the one preying on this gorgeous thing! But if he wants to fuck me now… why not? No objections in here…

"H…Heheh, it won't hurt to stay fit, neh?" Wait, a minute. My heart starts to beat loud and fast… sensing something again from the shadows enveloping the corridor before me. I suddenly care less if he starts feeling more of my ass… because I'm getting scared. No, not scared of getting raped— I would even love that. But…

Shit, something moved!

My hands suddenly grab Shizuo-san's shoulders as I see something fast glide just outside the toilet. He twitches and pulls back a bit, "…? S-something wrong, Izaya?" I then begin looking around… my dried throat unable to produce a sound. I was so sure something moved! But Shizuo-san won't believe me if I say that…

I then feel him let go of me to check around the corridors and at the stairs. He then goes back to me and then he speaks— in his normal tone, "Don't worry, you're just probably tired."

…? Huh? I didn't say anything… did he automatically assume I saw something? Uh, whatever. I hold my forehead and then I chuckle, "Yeah, I should really sleep then." He then walks me to my room and then he leans at the side of the door as I try to open it… my hands shaking in fright. He then place a hand on my shoulder, "A lot did say they see something moving about in the dark. But no one really got hurt so… just ignore it, Izaya."

"Alright…"

Shizuo-san then walks away to get in his room and so do I. I have walked inside and locked the door for more protection. Not bothering to turn on the lights again, I stroll to where the bed must be. But I hear something not good… loud sounds as if someone is breathing nearby. Strong surges of chills run around my spine back and forth… my bladder protesting for another terror attack.

"…Sensei…"

"Gugh!" I almost scream in terror as I throw myself away to the side. Safely yet unfortunately finding myself still awake, I then look around to wherever the voice is coming from. I just pissed… but I think I'm going to wet myself with this. Soft thudding accompanies the movement vibrating through the floor and all I can see is like a foot radius.

A hand then comes to sight and then I see a girl with a doll reaching out for my hand, "I'm sorry to scare you. It's just me, Sensei." I get breathless for a while and then I sigh in utmost relief, "Shit, I almost pissed myself. You really scared me… Anri-chan."

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. The Girl Named Saika

Okay… to those who noticed… the honorific '-sensei' is used to address professionals. Be it a teacher, doctor, pilot, architect or any profession that requires a degree. Those who disagree, shower me with PMs. (smiley)

And yes, about their ages… it's a secret. But you know the range for the non-children… from early twenties to late forties.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! And never will I. Other references are used but products of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, ecchi, horror, violence, strong language and sensual tension. Can go up to Rated MA if ever such is allowed. Strongly OOC.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Hello, lovely and shitty humans! My name is Izaya Orihara and I'm a teacher that is hired to homeschool Anri Sonohara, an adopted daughter of an Ikemen (hottie). From the station, I was picked up by my client named Shizuo Heiwajima… along with his little girl named Akane.

Arriving in the Heiwajima Manor, I was able to figure out some things that I should know… such as Anri-chan's super antisocialism, Akane-chan's cuteness and dependability, Shizuo-san's mysterious kink and Kyohei-kun's kindness. I hadn't met the others so I can't comment on them.

On my first night, I was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of a horny Shizuo-san but the mysterious flying object in the dark crept me out completely. Soon, I found myself locked in my own room with an unknown breathing sound… only to find out that it is Anri-chan.

Wait, what the fuck is Anri-chan doing in my locked room? And who is she playing with so late at night?

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

With such velvet black hair that is kept short and uneven, such pretty face and large glasses, Anri Sonohara seems to be a perfect shy-type love doll in books and anime shows. Despite being as young as ten, she has these tits big enough for fifteen-year-olds. She is holding a rag doll against her busty chest with her crossed arms while shyly sitting at the edge of my bed.

After unintentionally making me scream, she helps me up and then we sit down at our current places. I am at my study table, gazing at her with my normal malicious-looking smile, "So Anri-chan, what are you doing in my room? And I remember locking it up. How'd you get in?"

"…I'm sorry, Sensei…"

"…? I've already said you can stop apologizing." I chuckle and then she turns to a direction, "…We… went in through the window." …?! Window? I gaze at my window and it is indeed left open with a crack… no wonder something cold has been kissing my entirety. I stand up to close the window, "You said 'we' went through the window. Is Akane-chan with you?"

"No."

"Who are you with then?" I then gaze to her and stand in front of her, "One of the maids?"

"Saika-chan (Saika [friendly honorific])." My brow raises on its own and then I echo her word, "Saika? I didn't hear Shizuo-san has another daughter." The girl looks up to me and then she faintly smiles, "Saika-chan is not my sister. Actually, no one else can see her."

My eyes widen in terror and then I turn to my door by instincts, "N-No one else can? H-How is that possible? A-Are you implying that t-this Saika is a g-ghost?" However, the girl isn't able to answer. She is squeezing the doll and then she speaks in response to an earlier question, "…I was chasing her. She went out of our room and crossed to the next room. She suddenly vanished when I got here. It was locked from outside so I wasn't able to get out…"

Okay, so Anri-chan has an imaginary friend…? But wait a minute…

"So tell me…" I can't help but to gamble my sanity, "Does this Saika has a… uhm, something metallic that she brings around?" Anri-chan looks at me again and then her eyes answer with curiosity. It seems that this Saika is— but what if someone really ran across the toilet earlier? What if it is really the ghost she calls Saika and Anri-chan doesn't know she brought something with her? I should ask Shizuo-san… no, I better ask someone else. I cannot ask my employer about something that can make me quit…

Running footsteps echo across the hall outside and then Anri-chan twitches. She then immediately opens the door harshly to chase the possible runner, "Saika-chan, wait!" I follow her out and watch her open the door for her room. Soon, the night gets engulfed by silence again. I gaze at the clock on my room and my eyes feel heavy as I realize that it is already past midnight.

I should keep up with my sleep. I cannot afford to get ugly just because of this commotion. But this Saika issue is making me feel uneasy…

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: The Girl Named Saika**

…

"Ohayoo (G'morning)!" I greet Shizuo-san as we meet at the lounge. He has just descended from the stairs and then he smiles back at me, "Ohayoo, Izaya. You seem up so early." I then chuckle as I enjoy coffee while watching the morning news, "My normal wake-up time is six. Normally, I have to start working by eight so I have to wake up earlier." Ah, I feel like a sir in this.

Shizuo-san sits down beside me and then flattens his back on the seat, "And here I was, an hour earlier than normal…"

"Shizuo-san works late at night. It's normal to wake up late." He then chuckles and then his hand begins to crawl across the couch to my thigh, "I cannot do that. I have to attend to and give Akane-chan a ride to school." I stare down at his hand caressing me and then he pulls back as a blonde big-boobed maid puts a cup— no, a glass of milk?

"Thanks, Vorona." He smiles at her and she stands straight and has an expressionless face, "My pleasure, Shizuo-sama. Akane-sama and Anri-sama's breakfasts are also ready. Shall I call them down?" The blonde master nods and then the busty maid walks away. I then somehow lean towards Shizuo-san, "Neh, is that one of the maids?"

I catch him look at me with a contained chuckle and then he uses an arm to push me off slowly, "Yes, that's Vorona. She's Denis-san and Simon-san's niece. She's has nowhere to go so her uncles just decide to refer her here."

"I see." I take another sip at my coffee and then he drinks up some milk. I then ask him after he brings the glass down, "No offense, Shizuo-san… but why are you drinking milk?" Shizuo-san twitches and then he smirks, "Just some reasons. One of them is that… I don't like bitter food." I suddenly fling to the side to stifle my laughter. He is just so cute like that…

I know I should somehow draw a fucking line because I'm the teacher of his daughter. But who fucking cares…? I'm getting close as much as I want.

"OH! Is he the new teacher?!" We then fling our heads to the source of the voice… only to see Kyohei-kun with a girl. She wears the same maid uniform as Vorona-san (Miss Vorona) but only that hers is plum-colored while the walking-boobs wears dark blue. She then rushes to us and she squeals upon seeing me up-close, "Whoa! He's so pretty!"

"Erika, stop that. You're embarrassing Izaya-san (Mr. Izaya)." Kyohei-kun speaks with a disappointed tone and then I have to smile at the maid leaning from the armrest, "Don't worry, Kyohei-kun. I'm used to getting ogled at…" Erika-san (Miss Erika) then squeals more and then she forcibly sits between Shizuo-san and me, "So… Izaya-san, tell me things about you."

"Erika-san, I believe you have to ready my daughters' baths right now." Shizuo-san clears his throat before speaking and then she shrieks, "Oh, right. Let's talk about you later, Izaya-san~!" She gets off and goes at Shizuo-san's side… only to bow down. She then runs off to get started.

Kyohei-kun then scratches his head and then he bows down, "I apologize for Erika's actions. She has never been this giddy." I can only smile and then Shizuo-san sighs, "Isn't she embarrassed to display such inappropriate behavior in front of her boyfriend?"

"Uhm, I apologize again for her actions, Shizuo-sama."

"You shouldn't always tolerate Erika and then apologize on her behalf." Shizuo-san takes another sip and then Kyohei-kun keeps his head low. The butler then lifts his face and then he stands there as if waiting for us to finish so he will clean up. I suddenly feel bad for enslaving him and the others…

I wait for Shizuo-san to finish first and then I drink up all of my coffee. Kyohei-kun takes the glass and then I stand up from my seat, "I'm not one of your masters, Kyohei-kun. No need to serve me. I'll take care of this myself."

"But, Izaya-san—" I leave the couch without hearing another word from Kyohei-kun or Shizuo-san.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

The clock ticks seven and the supposedly called Heiwajimas have already eaten their breakfast… as well as everyone else in the house. Well, I have had my second breakfast with Kyohei-kun and the other staff. I am leaning by the sink as Kyohei-kun is doing the dishes… and it seems that everyone else is busy on their own tasks. A perfect timing…

"Kyohei-kun." I call his attention and then he turns to me, "Yes, Izaya-san?" I smile at him but then I drop it as I gaze somewhere else, "Has… Has Anri-chan ever spoken about a girl named Saika?"

"Saika? I'm sorry, Izaya-san. I never heard Anri-sama spoke about her before." Hm. Figures. "You see, I talked to her last night… and she said she is chasing a girl named Saika—" I gaze back at his eyes with only seriousness, "That only she can see."

"An imaginary friend?" He whispers and then I grin again as I turn away, "It seems like it. But I saw something moved in the dark in the same night she said she was chasing this Saika girl. What if… this Saika girl is some kind of g-g-ghost in this house?"

"A ghost?" Kyohei-kun then hums before smiling kindly at me again, "You better talk to Erika, Izaya-san. I remember her talking about seeing a woman running around in the dark during her first week here. She might say something more about that Saika girl. If she is that woman, that is."

"You sound so calm even though I'm talking about ghosts in your own house…"

"I am a butler. I cannot be swayed even by existence of ghosts in the house of my masters and mistresses."

"Ah yeah. A butler that cannot be swayed even by the spirit of left-over food." He looks down on his task and then he smiles at me, "I guess so, too, Izaya-san." Did he even get the joke? Why had it been put on me?

After talking to Kyohei-kun for a moment, I decide to walk around to look for this Erika girl. She's a maid so she must be doing some cleaning. I walk around a corner and then I see Shizuo-san with a furious face on, "Izaya." I twitch in response and then I go to him, "What's wrong, Shizuo-san?"

"What do you mean Anri-chan told you about someone named Saika?" He madly walk towards me and then I twitch… who the hell told him? Someone must have overheard us from the kitchen. I then grin at him and speak, "Relax, I'm not saying your daughters insane. Shizuo-san, do you know about that girl—?"

"Look. All I wanted you to do is teach her. Don't poke your nose on other things."

"…? That's odd, Shizuo-san. Ain't I supposed to be part of her development? Why can't I poke my nose—?" He then holds my mouth and we stay like that for seconds. He brings his hand down and then he speaks as if finally calmed down, "Please, just please, Izaya." I then sigh and he pats my head as if grateful for my submission.

He walks away and leaves me alone along the hallway. Does he know about this Saika? I can smell something fishy about this. But I have to be careful and subtle about investigating. It feels like I shouldn't talk to anyone about this anymore…

Cuckoo! Cuckoo! A clock beside me rings about and it reminds me that it is already eight and time for Anri-chan's class. I then just smile and make my way back to my room. I gather my things and meet up with Anri-chan by the hallway accidentally, "Hey, Anri-chan. Good morning." She just looks at me and then she speaks in a sad tone, "Good morning, Orihara-sensei…"

"…Did you catch up with Saika-san (Miss Saika) last night?" I whisper at her ear and she hangs her head, "No. She suddenly disappeared when she got into my room. I hope I can see her later…" Oh, Izaya Orihara, you better know where you're aiming to land your ass at…

"Hm. I hope so, too. Come, let's start our class…"

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

_It is a beautiful house… comparable to the current Heiwajima manor… but everything else is blurred and bright. I walk along the hallway and it feels like I'm calling for someone. My legs are shaking and my breath is hitching. A name. A name. I keep calling for someone who seems to be not home. No one else is there… no Kyohei-kun, Erika-san… no one._

_I stumble up the stairs with my all… too much pressure pressing on me like some fucking extra gravity. I then turn around the corner… seeing a girl with something long and gray on her hands. She then walks towards me… her eyes oozing with blood. Help. Help. I keep on calling for help… but no one really came. Soon, I find myself in a very dark room…_

"_Izaya." Someone calls me and then… chainsaw sounds—!_

—! Argh, fuck. My breath starts to hitch and I cannot help but to wipe tears off my eyes. A stupid dream must have bugged me. I can't remember most of it… but I'm pretty sure I got hit by a chainsaw when it ended. I reach for my cellphone and find it a very ungodly time of 2:53 AM. It's just almost three and I get fucking awakened by a worthless nightmare.

I then get off of bed and then I silently walk towards the toilet just right before the West wing. My feet start to slow down on its own as I begin hearing voices in the dark. I walk nearer to hear them… it must be burglars, you know.

"No, we can't just do that. No, I won't let her do that either."

"Then we must be ready. You wouldn't like it if she goes on first. But since you don't want to go first… then, let's just wait for him to disappear just like what happened to the others. You knew they don't last long…"

"Look, I want to help my daughter." Shizuo-san? I then try to step back but then I bump against a desk with a vase on it. The antique breaks on impact and the shrill sound must have alarmed the two talking men. My eyes widen in fear and then I run down the stairs to hide from the two men only to bump into something along the dark. I get thrown to the floor in impact… only to see…

"Shit…"

It is indeed a woman with short hair. But she is covered in black… and she is holding up a sword. I crawl backwards in panic as she walks slowly towards me. She moves like that girl in my dream… in fact, it must be her to start with. This must be Saika.

She staggers like a drunkard as she walks and all I can do is to crawl until my back hits the wall. I fling behind me and then towards the woman. She then grins in malice and she readies to swing her sword to slice me. My eyes widen some more…

"Izaya?" Someone flips the switch on and the woman jumps away to not get hit by the light. She flees more into the darkness… finally vanishing from my sight. I feel someone kneel down beside me and shake me to make a response, "Hey, Izaya!" My eyes begin to blink… my body being released by the paralysis of fear. However, I cannot help but to cry… before turning to my side…

"S…Shizuo-san?"

"Izaya, what are you doing here?" My blonde employer tries to smile naturally but that man appearing behind him cannot be unseen. He has this pair of clear spectacles and he wears white work shirt and blue pants. I cannot make out his face but then he speaks, "Hm, I'll let you deal with him, Shizuo. I'm going back to my room."

"Yeah, good night." Shizuo-san answers and then snaps before me, "Hey, Izaya…" My eyes begin blinking again and I look around, "…Oh… what was that?" He then pats my head, "What was what?" I then just chuckle and refuse to tell him about the woman who tried to kill me in both reality and in my dreams. Well, until suddenly… he touches me between my legs…

"What did you see, Izaya? You pissed yourself…"

"Huh?" I blush in realization and then I turn away from him, "Uhm, don't worry. I'll deal with this myself." I stand up and then step on some kind of liquid pooling underneath me. Gosh, this is so embarrassing! I blush more upon accepting the fact that my bladder gave up as soon as my eyes have shed tears. Shizuo then pulls on my arm lightly, "Come, I'll help you…"

We leave for the bathroom after he makes a note for anyone in the Living Quarters to clean up the mess I have left. Of course, he didn't say it was me and my piss. We go in the bathroom and I just have to… wait… I have to strip and take a shower, right? I turn to Shizuo-san and then he is raiding the cabinet for towels. I cannot help but to blush more and then I sigh.

I begin stripping while having my back turned to him. The sound of him searching stops and I hear the cabinet close. I can feel his gaze at my bare ass and then I just have to talk to ease myself. Standing here half-naked with Shizuo-san staring at me makes me— excitement level rising!

"Uhm, Shizuo-san… I… I didn't mean to hear what you two are talking about earlier. I swear I have no idea about what the fuck you're talking about…"

"I see." He answers briefly and then I start taking off more of my clothes, "It's too early to be awake, Shizuo-san. You can leave now. I can take care of myself." But then arms go wrapping around my waist and then he rests his chin on my shoulder again, "…Leave? Not so fast…" I look towards him and then I whisper, "But I have to… take a shower, Shizuo-san. Or maybe you wanted to join me?"

"Hm. That's quite a very tempting offer…" He talks nearby my ear and blows on it occasionally. I keep on eyeing on him, "Oh, wow, Shizuo-san. I don't think being Anri-chan's teacher is the only reason why you hired me."

"I don't think teaching her is your only reason for accepting the job either…" Shizuo-san starts licking at nibbling on my ear and then I cannot help but to giggle in excitement. I cannot believe that such a nightmarish event would finally land me in this scenario. His hands then begin to grope me almost everywhere… from chest to even my very dick.

"Ah, Shizuo-san, now I'm starting to think why you don't have a wife…" I hold his wrists but I let him on touching me everywhere. He then touches the head— only to squeeze it hard, "Nope, this is not the reason why."

"Ouw— wait… Shizuo-san, it's too tight! You're crushing it!" I then use my hands to try and take his hand off my precious length. He lets me go and then he starts stripping, too, "I thought we're taking a shower together~?" Wait a fucking minute.

"…Uhm, Shizuo-san… is that really you?"

"Why, Izaya? Is there someone else?" I begin stepping back, "You're acting more brutal. Please stop it…" I'm never sexually masochistic, you know. He stops walking and then he steps backward once, "R-Really? Sorry." I then sigh and go in the shower to wash myself from the bladder breakdown I had earlier, "Just join me when you're done stripping." I then hear him sigh and I wait for him— after I clean myself of course.

He finally walks in and he suddenly grabs my shoulders to push me to the wall. I grin in anticipation as he starts rubbing his nose at my neck… cool water slowly dripping from our sweltering bodies. Soon, he decides to finally feel my lips with his… leading to a make-out session with the shower waters on. His hands slide down to my waist as my arms wrap around his neck. With our moaning overpowered by the sound of the water… and the unexpected rain outside, we continue to get down deeper.

My legs begin to spread on their own and our special parts hardening in pleasure. I never thought I will be able to get laid on my second night. Fuck the Saika ghost. Fuck the embarrassing pissing myself event. I'm getting my special reward and—

A thunder roars outside and the lights have suddenly died on us. "…What the fuck is it now?" Just when I'm really having fun.

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^


	3. The Secret Room

Sorry, I have to cut it short. ^_^ Or else I might get terminated by the site admin…

Yep, I still have some events that would lead to the exposure of Shizuo's bad side. Let's fantasize on the calm Shizuo… oh, the one that talks with Celty often in the canon. The cool Shizuo… (I drool)…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! And never will I. Other references are used but products of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, ecchi, horror, violence, strong language and sensual tension. Can go up to Rated MA if ever such is allowed. Strongly OOC.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Hello, humans. This is your ever beautiful Izaya Orihara and I'm still the sexy, flirty and seductive homeschool teacher inside the prestigious yet creepy Heiwajima manor. Just that night, I was able to meet Anri Sonohara and she began talking about a mysterious lady named Saika.

Soon, I got acquainted to the rest of the house attendants and had the chance to discuss about that Saika girl with Kyohei Kadota, the fearless butler. However, that conversation reached Shizuo Heiwajima and then he had almost threatened me for talking about it so carelessly. I wonder why.

Hours after, I woke up from a scumbag dream and overheard a talk between Shizuo-san and someone else… that led to my encounter with a shadow woman. The rain finally fell that dawn… just around the time my employer and I were… well, having a private time.

With the lights dying and mysteries begin clouding my sight, it's time to know what this Secret room is all about.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Just when we're fucking in the shower, the lights die after one strike of lightning. Shizuo-san pulls back and then he turns to me after looking around in the dark, "I'm sorry. Let's just continue next time. I need to check up on Akane-chan." Continue? That's lovely. "Sure, I'll check up on An—"

He then pecks at my lips and then he speaks with a playful wink, "I'll do that. You should better rest, Sensei~" Limitations, eh? "Okay, I'll rest for to… today. But it'll be too cold to go back to sleep." Shizuo-san then gives me another hot kiss… "Just go back to your room, Izaya."

After dressing up, we walk shortly along the pitch black corridors with my hands clutched at his sleeve. The vision of the sword-bearing chick still haunts my eyes. But my blonde knight walks me back to my room safely and then he tells me to stay inside and never go out until morning comes.

"See you at breakfast, Izaya." Shizuo-san caresses my head again and pecks at my lips once more. I just give him a flirty smile as I bid goodbye, "See ya, Shizu-chan (Shizu dear)~" I close the door before releasing a deep breath… my mind now back to thinking about the shadow girl. I better change pants and boxers first. After a sudden thought, I begin groping around for the cabinet…

Just to think about it, since when did he call me by my name? And it seems like everything I thought Shizu-chan was is nothing he really is. I never thought we had the same thoughts as soon as we lay our eyes at each other's photos. But does he really like me or does he just wants to fuck me?

"Sensei." A voice breaks my trance and I turn to see another open window and an Anri Sonohara standing nearby. Seeing the rainwater getting inside the room, I go to close it with an annoyed grin, "You're incurring water damage— I mean, you're letting my things get we—"

What the fuck?

I see Anri-chan badly soaked and her reddened eyes shine differently against the struggling moonlight. She is holding something round underneath a black cloth— the total picture creeping me out a dozen times more than last night. She then begins walking towards me, "…Sensei…"

Her eyes then begin to bleed and she starts sounding like she used to. Her supposed-to-be shy and mellow voice drowns into the rain's roaring as she continues to advance towards where my feet are planted in the floor. She reaches out the round thing and blocks my view of her with it, "Sensei, take… this with you…"

"W-What is this, Anri-chan?" I try to act and speak cool despite the dread crushing my bladder again. I then take the round thing along with the cloth— only to have a vision of another dark room flashing before me.

The faint image of mechanical equipments produces an eerie notion along with the strapped-from-a-bed kind of visual perspective. The machines begin moving in various directions until a big-ass mechanical bone saw comes out of nowhere to— shit!

I suddenly jerk in terror and fall off-balance after I see a vision of a bone saw wrecking my pretty face in half. I touch my face in panic and then I look around to find the girl who gave me this… this… ball? I see an odd, old yellow ball resting on a disheveled black cloth. I then look around to find my door swung open. Bringing my eyes back to the yellow ball, I spot some red smudges on it. I pick it up… only to see a note written in red.

'_Take me to the Secret Room…'_

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: The Secret Room**

…

Completely crept out by Anri-chan last night for the second time, I assume a fetal sitting position upon the couch. The morning news is already on but I cannot make my mind listen to it. The lights have been restored by four but I was not able to sleep after then. The old ball is still in my room and I cannot bring myself to throw it away…

"Izaya." I hear Shizu-chan call me and he sits beside me at the couch. He brings down a glass of milk and a cup of coffee at the center table and then he speaks, "What's wrong, Izaya?" I can only glance at my employer… fuck, the energetic Izaya got deactivated. How can I go flirty-flirty with this beautiful creature beside me?

"Nothing really. Last night's… creeps are still haunting me." Whatever I saw…

"How unfortunate…" He then looks out through the big-ass glass walls at the lounge which oversee the pathway towards the distant gates. The rain has been continuously roaring and fighting against the roof and walls… even forcing the town school to suspend classes.

"Akane-chan is still on bed. She doesn't have classes due to the fierce rain." Shizu-chan murmurs as the mood continues to suck. I then sigh and speak, "Would Shizu-chan go to work later?" He turns to me and then he smirks, "There's no storm to stop our bar from operating, I guess." Bar? "Right, you haven't asked. I work as a bartender."

"Oh, that explains the time." I can only smile and then I take another sip on my coffee. Shizu-chan then scoots nearer towards me until I can feel his warmth. He stretches his arm behind me and soon it gently clings on my shoulder. He simply drinks using his other free hand… like trying to give me the notion that he wants to cuddle.

"Good morning, Shizuo, Orihara-sensei." I hear a new voice and Shizu-chan turns while sipping at his glass. He brings it down and then he calls out to the new guy, "Shinra. Here, have a seat." The man last night sits down at the one-seater chair adjacent to the couch… with Vorona-san serving a cup of coffee. Shizu-chan attempts to remove his arm around me but the maid glances at him once before excusing herself before leaving.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Shinra Kishitani, the family doctor. Nice to meet you, Orihara-sensei." Shinra-sensei speaks but bothers not to extend a hand for a shake. I then just answer, "Oh, nice to meet you, too, Kishitani-sensei." I give a small smile to the man deemed as dangerous. Shizu-chan then finishes his milk, "He arrived so late last night and I think you were already asleep by then, Izaya."

"I see."

"Orihara-sensei, can I call you Izaya, too?"

"Feel free… Shinra-sensei." Another devious smirk. I cannot help but to admit. Hot guys seem to be around here in this fucking haunted house. But I should just keep it slow to not endanger my residence… and my happy sexual affair with Shizu-chan.

My employer notices our exchange of meaningful gazes and then he clears his throat, "Anri-chan was feeling feverish last night. Have you checked up on her, Shinra?" The doctor smiles and takes a sip of his coffee, "Yep. She's not going out frequently when it doesn't rain. That explains it."

"She bathed in the rain again?"

"I found her soaked up and freezing around four when the lights came around. She must have sneaked out through the windows again." Her father then sighs— me feeling his chest inflate, "I told her not to do that anymore. Izaya, can you cancel today's class if Anri-chan is still not feeling good?"

"Of course, we can." I answer less enthusiastically than I used to. The coldness the rain has brought makes me less giddy and it has been freezing me as well. Scooting nearer to my '_lover'_, I can only concentrate on not dozing off to Shizu-chan's comfortably warm chest…

"Good, I'll check up on her again later." The talk drifts to a different subject as the two other men begin commenting on the morning news. I try to fight my sleepiness… but Shizu-chan's rhythmic breathing lulls me completely and drowns me into his heartfelt embrace.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

I wake up in my room that mid-morning past ten. I knew it… I cannot last in such nice feeling. I inwardly chuckle and blush at my mistake for falling asleep. Finding the time past my class period, I get out of my room to check up on Anri-chan. After reaching her room, I knock at the door and open it to see… a poor little girl. She is sleeping with dim lights and an ice bag on her burning forehead.

"Poor Anri-chan." I come close to her to sit down at the edge of her bed and clear her face of stray bangs. Damn, she's so hot… I wonder how high her fever is. Did she get this from getting soaked in the rain last night? I continue stroking at her hair until she starts murmuring…

"M… Mommy…"

Whaaaa—? Me, a mommy? I blush in embarrassment as she starts calling out for her mother. I then cup my hand on her face and then she gently rubs her face against my palm. I can only smile at her adorable behavior and then I lift the mostly dissolved ice from her forehead. I wipe it dry from moist and sweat… before laying a '_loving mother's'_ kiss, "You'll be alright, Anri-chan. Mommy's taking it all away…"

She blushes in reflex and a genuine pure smile comes from her lips. She, for a moment, appears to be the most adorable child I've ever seen. Geez, this is why I hate getting too close to my students— I might get sued for pedophilia with this. But they— Akane-chan and Anri-chan— are my Shizu-chan's daughters… can I really exclude them from my '_love'_?

"You may be a man but you can act like a good mother, Izaya-san." I turn to a direction and sees Erika-san smiling from the door I forgot to close. I place the ice bag back and flatten the sheets for the folds I created. I leave the room and then we talk on her way to the West wing to clean a room. Since she's already here, we decide to talk…

"Erika-san… I knew it must be a scary experience but I heard you once saw a girl running around the dark. Can you tell me about it?"

She then looks at me with dread-filled eyes… and then she bitterly grins, "I can't, Izaya-san. Shizuo-sama forbade me to speak about it. I did tell about it to Celty-san but that's the last moment I will. I'm so sorry…"

"Celty-san?"

"She was the first teacher Shizuo-sama hired for Anri-sama. She came a week after Anri-sama refused to come to school. She acted like a mother to both girls… until she suddenly disappeared one day. Shizuo-sama and Kishitani-sensei only said that she… just left." That sounds strange. "Three teachers vanished in the same manner… our masters saying the same."

"…Akane-chan mentioned about a secret room at the far end of the West wing. What is that?" Erika-san twitches and then she hums, "It must be the room our masters don't want us to enter. I'm sorry, I haven't been there. But please keep away." She then opens the door to a room called the Bar… which is just a pub-looking room filled with wine and other spirits.

I let her go and do her job… but I'm curious enough about that Secret room and the disappearing teachers. Those two guys are quiet about those and— what if seducing the teachers comes first and then they drug them later for—! FUCK! I just drank a coffee Shizu-chan prepared! What if… shit, shit, shit! I cup my hand at my mouth and then I look around hazily in panic. Right, I'm going to sabotage this so-called Secret Room!

I run off to the farthest room and force the door to open but it's fucking need-a-key locked. I then look around to find something… nails on the nearby table? Simon-san, the handyman, must have left or lost them here. A devious smirk rises from my lips… unlocking the door with an improvised lock pick— or maybe just destroying the lock— the hell I care. The loud sound of the vacuum cleaner completely masks my actions… making my infiltration possible and undisturbed.

I enter the room cautiously and then I look around the familiar-looking room. It completely resembles what I saw when I touched that goddamn ball… the very image makes me lean on the door in fear. My knees shake as dread kisses my overall again. Seeing the complete view of the whole room, I start to conclude and tremble. I might not be a doctor but I fucking know that this place…

Is an advanced **morgue**.

But what the fuck is a morgue doing in a manor? Are they… is this the place where they are dissecting the dead? What if those teachers are really dead not missing? What if I'm the next victim of those two? No… fuck. I need to get out of here. But wait… what about Anri-chan and Akane-chan? And… shit, Izaya Orihara. Calm down. You don't have evidences that they kill people. Calm down… and just fucking get out of this god-forsaken room.

I move in accordance of my thoughts and have gone out of the room. I lock it from the inside and then I creep past the Bar which door is left open by the maid. I slowly descend the stairs connecting the East Wing and the lower floor with the West Wing. However, someone just grabs my shoulder, "Izaya." I shriek and then I quickly hide the nails I used to open the Secret Room, "S…Shizu-chan!"

My awkward cute smile seems to tell him about my uneasiness and then he wraps his arms around my waist… trying to reach for whatever I was hiding behind me, "I saw you walk out of the West Wing. What did you do in there, huh~?" His voice starts to play as he enjoys groping me as I shift my hands to keep the nails out of his reach. I then just chuckle and we hear Erika-san's humming from the Bar.

I knew he wouldn't like his maids to see him flirting with me. And just like my intuition, he lets me go even before Erika-san comes to our sight. Soon, we see her show up around the corner and then she twitches, "Is something wrong, Izaya-san, Shizuo-sama?" She then makes a scheming face, "Am I interrupting something~?"

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Inspecting the ball some more, I toss it up in the air multiple times as boredom begins to kill me. Anri-chan is sick and I don't have anything to do in my supposed teaching time. The thoughts about the Secret room are also blocking my head from thinking clear. Knocks come to my door and then I murmur in mental exhaustion, "Come in…" The door opens and I shift my eyes to see— no one.

The door has swung open but there is no one who could have opened it. I neglect the ball and toss it to the bed without looking where it really went. I get up and then inspect the hallway outside… the horizon clear of anything. Soon, I feel the ball brushing on my feet. I lift a foot to turn and pick it up… but it goes straight out the hall and I have to chase it.

Fucking ball! It bumps into unlikely corners and it has made its way down the double semi-spiral staircase. However from that point on, the ball seems to have a definite destination but it annoys me so I didn't quit chasing after it. The old ball then goes out to an slightly opened door… leading me to another unexplored place. The manor gardens…

The ball finally stops at the center of the meadow and I come to pick it up. I look around the beautiful natural scenery and then I toss the ball up again, "Hm. I wonder why you led me here, Ball-san (Mr. Ball). You do realize it's raining quite hard, right?"

"Oh, Izaya-sensei. It's a surprise to see you here…" I hear Shinra-sensei's voice and then I turn to see him at a corner where flowers are abundant. He is not in his (what I picture out) doctor's uniform but rather in a casual shirt and pants. Despite the hard rain, he is outside… getting wet and all. However, I stay on the roofed entrance-exit and chuckle at him, "Why are you bathing in the rain, Shinra-sensei?"

"…Nothing really." He then walks towards me and he twitches upon seeing the old ball, "Did Anri-chan give you that ball?" I nod in agreement and I hand it to him since he wants to touch it. He is staring at it with a small sad smile while my eyes are pinned on that wet shirt.

Shinra-sensei then smiles back at me as he shoots his gaze to me… my eyes looking at his face as well, "They say this ball seems to have a spirit of its own… loitering around places without really getting caught along the way…"

"Yeah, it's such a bitch— I mean, it's hard to catch." We then chuckle at my stupid mouth and then he looks around and finally at the door, "I should head inside. The rain is getting stronger. See ya, Izaya-sensei." He gives back the ball and then he leaves and becomes out of sight. I continue on grinning… until I realize that where he stands is like an unlikely place to reminisce.

I dart my sight from the place to the door multiple times and then I finally walk under the developing rain to get where he is earlier. Having a garden of this size should be beneficial to… to hide dead bodies. The ground starts to get muddy and the cold rainwater has been chilling my back more than I imagined. I then notice some dirt running off with the water. I look around and find… loose soil around. The mud can easily hide it but the disturbed soil particles make it noticeable.

It is just four days since the last teacher has left— or should I say, disappeared… and a loose soil like this can mean one thing. I then gaze up from my spot… to recognize the sealed window by the toilet in the second storey. No one could notice of they transport a dead body from the Secret room to the toilet and throw it down the garden— burying them covertly. Dread completely defeats the cold waters… I might be dealing with real murderers in here.

I decide to return to my room after that and wait for the night to come along.

Night falls and then the clock has ticked one in the morning. I get up from my bed and use the loud and roaring rain to my advantage, letting it mask my footsteps in the hallways. I creep along the place and manage to get to the Garden door without anyone catching me. I open the door that I have unlocked earlier… and then carefully go to the garden shed to find some shovel I can use.

Slowly moving to avoid detection from the second storey's windows, I make my way back where the loose soil is. I then prepare myself for some hard labor and start digging deep in the muddy ground. The land has become dense, sticky and heavy due to the rain and it has become hard enough for my… lean… arms… to… fuck, I'm not a blue-collar worker. Fuck you, too, ground…

I then manage to dig… somehow into the sticky ground. The rain is flattening the soil which makes it really hard to keep up digging. Losing my cool for all sweat and fatigue, I pierce the stupid ground with the shovel… only to hit something soft… no, a bit hard, too.

I use the shovel to scrape off the thin layer of mud… only to shoot my hand to my mouth. I… I think I just hit someone's tummy! Beneath the mud lies tattered shirt and somehow rotting meat. The smell is getting overpowered by the garden odor so… fuck, it stinks! The foul smell coming from the soft thing makes me nauseous and then I tend to scrape more and more of it…

"Oh, my God…" I can only whisper a little prayer… as I discover a dead body buried underneath the garden soil. I then quickly spread the mud I dug to cover it up in panic… not knowing what will happen to me next. There are killers in the house I work and they kill those who has come here before me. My hands shake as I return the shovel back to the shed and my knees almost break as I run back inside.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I continue whispering to ease myself as my arms shrug against my shoulders to exterminate the coldness of getting soaked in the rain. I carelessly walk towards the bathroom and wash myself and my clothes— stupid me bring in some mud from outside. I walk up the stairs while having my eyes roam around in fear.

"Izaya-san?" A ray of light blinds me and then I cover it with my hand. The butler lowers the goddamn flashlight and then he goes to me, "Izaya-san, what are you doing at this hour? Why are you wet?"

"Kyohei-kun… can you… can you make me some hot chocolate? Just take it to my room, please."

The butler excuses himself to attend to my need. I enter my room and change into dry clothes… soon settling at my bed. I squirm against the thick comforter and blankets. I remain sitting there while waiting for my hot drink…

Tears begin to drip down my face as I begin to sob in fear. I am not a crybaby but the fucking events here are driving me crazy…

…

**End of Chapter 4**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^


	4. A Lie I Have to Live

I have written these ahead of time… like a month ago so discrepancies with my profile announcements and chapter babbling are present…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! And never will I. Other references are used but products of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, ecchi, horror, violence, strong language and sensual tension. Can go up to Rated MA if ever such is allowed. Strongly OOC.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Humans! Why should the beautiful Izaya Orihara have to be in place like this?! I'm just supposed to be a sexy homeschool teacher of a shy girl! Why do I have to become a victim of a sexual offender-slash-murderer?! He just fucked me last night! (Though I loved that…)

After receiving a weird ball from Anri-chan, I decided to check out the Secret room and found out about what the room really hides. I had also had the chance to meet the family doctor who seems to be as guilty as the bartender with the murders that they have committed.

I found him being all sentimental at the garden under the rain and it had led me to a place in the garden where the controversial loose soil lied around. By night, I dug deep that soil… only to find a dead body which must be one of the teachers that they hired before.

Now having a bigger threat than the shadow woman, how will I spend my life in a manor where I might get killed?

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

_Walking around the hallways leisurely, I find myself holding both Akane-chan and Anri-chan's hands with mine. I feel like putting on a grin like I have never done before. I feel so happy and excited… such elation that I never felt before during my whole stay._

"_Mommy, why isn't Daddy joining us for dinner? He didn't go to work." Anri-chan speaks in a different tone… as if depressed and secretly infuriated. The younger girl hums in agreement and then she pulls on my sleeve, "Nee-san's right, Mommy. Aren't we supposed to be eating all together?"_

"_I'm so sorry. But Shizuo has to go somewhere else. It's about Kasuka. But don't worry, your uncle will be there with us. You girls won't be lonely with only me." My mouth moves on its own… as if I wasn't allowed to think of what I should say. Akane-chan then squeals in excitement, "Kishitani-sensei?! He's home! Yay!" The younger girl then runs off faster and drags me ahead._

_My hold on Anri-chan's hand breaks and then I have to chuckle while calming down her little sister. However, Akane-chan runs off on her own to greet Shinra-sensei at the dining room. I stand there with a contented smile and then I gaze back at Anri-chan… only to see her standing at the middle of the hallway. She is glaring at me and her lips are pressed in a flat line._

"_What's wrong, Anri-chan? Let's go. You shouldn't make the food wait or else Denis-san will be very upset." I kneel down before her and then Anri-chan… she speaks in a scary tone, "Get out of our house. You don't deserve to be my Mommy."_

My heavy eyes open once again after another scumbag dream. Everything else is dark and I remember leaving my lights on that night. Right, I was waiting for Kyohei-kun but it seems that I fell asleep before he can even come. I try to move but then I realize that my body is somewhat heavy and… so hot. I feel the cold sensation on my forehead and then it hit me.

"…So… I'm sick, too?" Words come out in an aspirating breath…

The door opens and then Shizu-chan walks in, "Hey, Izaya. Are you awake?" I can shift a bit to say I am… but the yesterday's horror begins to materialize again. I remember the Secret room and the image at the garden. Someone was buried three feet underneath the garden soil and I might be down there sooner. Tears drip from my eyes again… as I mentally cry out… 'Please don't kill me…'

"Are you feeling better? Kyohei said you were out so late and you were dripping." He run his knuckles gently against my hot cheek… soon, wiping the tears from my eyes, "You must feel so hot right now. It hurts to see you go through this, Izaya…"

He then lays a kiss at my cheek and then he kindly smiles, "Don't worry. It'll be alright. You'll be alright."

Frozen. Both the hard feeling of being sick and the paralyzing feeling of fear have frozen me in my bed. I cannot speak… I cannot even make a sound. I feel so bad and self-pitiful. Would he kill me now? If not, when? I'm… "I'm so scared, Shizu-chan…"

Shizu-chan twitches and then I continue to force my mouth to speak… "I don't wanna die…"

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 4: A Lie I Have to Live**

…

After some seconds, Shizu-chan starts to giggle in conceived humor, "Die? You're not going to die, Izaya! You're just sick!" He continues laughing out and then he lies down beside me to embrace me in bed, "Here, I'll be here for you. Just sleep some more and when you wake up, you'll be all better." He speaks like encouraging a child… such enthusiasm and joy masking his real identity.

Despite the doubts and the ice bag, I have turned to my side with difficulties… only to be embraced by my murderer lover. I shove my burning face at his chest and then I whisper, "I'm… I'm not doing anything wrong, right, Shizu-chan? I'm doing my job great and even throwing out some extra service. I… I don't deserve to get hurt, right?"

"…" Shizu-chan takes a deep breath and then he speaks in a low voice, "I already told you… don't poke your nose in any other matters." His words make me cry much harder— tears staining his blue shirt a darker hue. I continue to weep and sob as my arms find their way to wrap around him, "Shizu-chan, please don't kill me. Please don't kill me…"

He starts stroking at my hair, "…Kyohei was right. You went to check that."

—?! Kyohei-kun?! I suddenly move to eye at Shizu-chan's serious face that is turned away from me. My hands begin to shake… Kyohei-kun?! He was… he was selling me out to Shizu-chan?!

"Kyohei is my butler. You should expect more loyalty from him to me." My hands clutch at the cloth on his back… the poor teacher getting threatened to death. He then continues to speak, "Erika also said you went to the Secret room. Why, Izaya? What are you trying to do? Are you some kind of private detective or undercover? Just tell me and I'll tell you everything I know…"

"No… I was… I was just scared, Shizu-chan." I begin to murmur, "Teacher's disappearing? A secret room? Loose soil on the garden—"

"Why the fuck were you scared?!" He suddenly burst out and ends up grabbing my cellphone, which was beside my pillow, to destruction. His hand has crushed my gadget like some kind of balloon. My eyes linger on his hand as the parts of my phone fall off somewhere. I then turn to him and he is panting… trying to keep his anger…

Then he calms down and gets up, "…If you learn not to trust anyone anymore, then stop talking to me or to anyone." He then glares at me like a monster holding off a grudge, "But remember… you can never ever get out of this place." He stands up and walks away— destroying the door the moment he swings it open.

The loud thud follows and then I can only grasp for my breath. I guess this is the bad side a certain bastard is saying. I don't really know whom to talk to and trust anymore. I don't even know the chances that I won't die here. I hope Anri-chan and Akane-chan do not have an idea about all of this. I am left trembling in my bed… and all the pressure locks me in place. I press myself against the bed again… begging to wake up from such nightmare.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

A long sleep and some bunch of medicines must have helped me and now I'm able to walk around the slaughter house again. But I still have to lean against the wall and stroll as if I am injured or something. I have gone to a place where I might lose everything I cling onto. It has become a living hell…

Soon, music starts playing along the wide corridors of the house. I end up at the lounge where I can see a beautiful ebony piano… which Shizu-chan is playing. No one else is nearby though the staff of the house can hear him everywhere. Akane-chan must be in class and Anri-chan must be stuck somewhere in her dark world. I simply walk towards the seat nearby the piano and then I start…

"Shizu-chan… can we talk?"

He stops playing and then he pats the seat left before the piano, "Let's share the seat. I cannot talk about it out loud." I then come near him and sit down the wide space allotted for me. The seat is too big that I can even lie down at Shizu-chan's lap… which I really did. He then starts playing again… "Where do you want me to start?"

"…The disappearances…"

"You must have heard about Celty, right? She was the first teacher I hired for Anri-chan. She stayed with us for five months… until one day… just one fucking day, I saw her lying at the floor… bleeding and dead." My eyes close in acceptance and he continues to play as he narrates, "We didn't know how or who or why. She just… she just lied there lifeless. Her death would devastate my daughters so I hid it from them."

He stops for a while to whisper, "Unlike what you taught, everyone else knew that she was dead."

My hands clutch tighter and then he continues playing, "Soon, I hired three other teachers… but they all died in different conditions. But there are some commonalities between theirs and Celty's." Shizu-chan takes a deep breath and plays fast notes, "They died out of bleeding, they died during the dead of the night… they all died by something that resembles…"

He stops… "A sword."

My eyes shoot open as he mentions about the sword. I get up form my position and he continues playing… my eyes shaking in extreme fear. The shadow woman… it's the shadow woman all along. And then he smiles at me kindly, "My grandfather is a doctor. He specializes in autopsy and anything related to opening up corpses. That morgue belongs to him. Shinra sometimes borrow stuff in there that's why…"

"You mean… you mean…"

"That's why I said don't go out your room at night. The girl in the shadows might get you."

I turn my eyes at the side and then I smile a bit, "I see. I completely thought you were killing people." He can only chuckle and holds my chin for a stolen kiss. We pull back and he continues playing, "I'm sorry. I thought I can't tell you that. I don't want you to leave the house… and then sue me after. I don't want you to leave me on top of that after all."

Shizu-chan…

"You might not fully believe me right now. But I hope you will…" He slows down in playing… "Sooner. I'm praying…"

I turn towards the bartender and then we grow closer for another hot kiss. His stops playing and brings his hands to hold my shoulders while mine clutches at the seat. We start moaning softly… sharing yet another blissful experience.

Thud! We hear books fell to the floor and we turn to the direction of the library which is situated beneath the staircase. Anri-chan is standing there… her eyes with shock and denial. She just saw her Daddy kissing her _**male**_ teacher. Shizu-chan then twitches and he come chasing her as she runs off with a scream, "Anri-chan!" However, I just stay there by the piano… thinking of a way to be approaching her again.

Hours have passed and Shizu-chan has already left for his job. I have also received a word from Denis-san, the chef, that dinner will be served in minutes. Even just recovering from my one-day fever, I still walk around the house to fetch the sisters for the meal. However, as I ascend the steps, I am able to see Shinra-sensei alone at the veranda… with the mysterious ball beside his feet.

I make my way towards him and then I lean at the concrete railing of the veranda nearby the doctor, "Hi, Shinra-sensei." He turns to me and then he kindly smiles, "Are you feeling better now, Izaya-sensei?" I nod and then I look down at the old ball, "How did that get here?" Shinra-sensei glance at what I am looking at and then he chuckles, "When I gave you medicine, I took it from your room. I was trying to place it at the railing but it might fall off so… I leave it down there. Fortunately, it never left my side…"

"I see. You seem so sentimental whenever you look at that ball. Who does it remind you of?"

"…Celty." I then shift my eyes to him to see his small sad smile, "She's very important to me. Up until now, we… we still don't know who killed her. I was trying to figure it out… but all Shizuo said is that… it was a woman with a sword." Hm. It's the same thing he said earlier…

"But we have to keep it from the girls. They don't have to know. They will be broken and depressed…"

"…" I cannot seem to say something to comfort this guy. It is already night time and here he is, spending time with someone he only knew for less than a week and an old ball. I pick up the ball and then I hang it outside the railing. He then eyes at me and I speak, "You said this thing has a spirit, right? Can it tell us… about that?"

Shinra-sensei glares at me and then he recalls it… only to smile a bit, "I like your thinking. But it didn't probably witness that. It is locked in Anri-chan's closet for a long time. That's right… she suddenly got cold to Celty." I hold the ball closer and then I frown at him as he continues, "In just one night, it feels like Anri-chan suddenly hated us— Celty and me."

"_Get out. You don't deserve to be my Mommy."_

"But don't take it as something else. Even though Anri-chan's weird at times, she's still a sweet ten-year-old." Shinra-sensei takes a deep breath after and then he straightens, "Dinner must be ready. Come on and call them for dinner, Izaya-sensei, before Denis-san gets upset." I nod and then we walk towards the corner of his room to get to Akane-chan's room.

"Akane-chan! Dinner's ready! Come on!" I call out with a happy face and then she opens the door with glee. She hasn't said anything but she suddenly runs off to Shinra-sensei and goes around him. The doctor chuckles and then he takes her hand. Soon, Akane-chan speaks, "Izaya-sensei! Come on, let's eat!" I then smile and then I say, "You go on ahead. I have to call your sister." She nods and drags the doctor towards the dining room.

It looks weird… but it seems Akane-chan really likes Shinra-sensei. I then knock at Anri-chan's door, "Anri-chan! Dinner's ready!" I wait for her to open up and like before she does it with a crack. I smile at her and kneel down to get into same eye-level with her, "Dinner's ready. Come on…"

"Sensei…" She whispers and then she asks with a shaky voice, "Do… Do you love Daddy?" I twitch and then I blush a bit, "Yep, I do. Why?" She opens the door and then she stare at me with what I can call a glare, "Are you really sure?" My dream seems to tell me something about Anri-chan's hatred.

However, I can only assure one thing to her, "I never loved someone like I love him before."

…

**End of Chapter 4**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^


	5. One Secret Family

Hehey! The plot thickens… does it? Anyway, I really like working on this dark story… maybe because I like the Dark genre…

I'm adding up Russian as one of the other languages I use. I almost forgot Izaya can speak Russian. ^_^ (Translator fetish…)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! And never will I. Other references are used but products of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, ecchi, horror, violence, strong language and sensual tension. Can go up to Rated MA if ever such is allowed. Strongly OOC.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Hello, my very dear humans! The ever attractive Izaya Orihara is now back from my sudden illness and I am now… well, called Shizuo Heiwajima's boyfriend. Just earlier, I dreamt of something that seems to be of importance but I rather not discuss it with anyone.

Also, I found out the truth about the disappearances. Shizu-chan said that they die from the attacks of the shadow woman and all he did is to hide them from the children. Though it is something that I shouldn't participate in, I have to live this lie to protect their pure hearts.

In addition to that discovery, I have talked to Shinra-sensei about the girl named Celty. She seems to be someone he treasures more than a previous housemate. He has also mentioned bout Anri-chan suddenly hating them— I wonder if it is related to my dream. What made me dream anyway?

With the blame of deaths running back to the shadow woman, what will this old yellow ball contribute to my unmistakable horror?

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

"Itadakimasu (Let's eat)!" We chorus and then I simply watch the girls eat in their own ways— Anri-chan in silence while Akane-chan has been talking about her experience today in school. I am forced to eat with them now that… Shizu-chan and I have a better relationship. It doesn't mean that Akane-chan knows that I'm her Daddy's boyfriend, though.

It's just now that I find out that Akane-chan is part of their school's Student Council at the age of seven. She enjoys helping people and leading them through. Unlike Anri-chan, she's pretty sociable and approachable. Of course, I haven't forgotten that they are not blood-related to start with.

"Wow, Akane-chan, you're pretty doing great at school." Shinra-sensei chuckles and then the little girl cheers, "Yay! I'll do my best, Kishitani-sensei!" Now that sounded not good. I eye at Shinra-sensei and then he notices my gaze. He smiles back at me and then the dinner continues on.

A couple of hours after and just when I finish lulling Akane-chan to sleep— she insists that I do it, I come around the West wing to meet Shinra-sensei at the Bar. I enter the room and I find him drinking his self-prepared cocktail. I sit down at the stool beside him, which is opposite another yet untouched cocktail, and he sighs, "You probably noticed it by now, huh, Izaya-sensei."

"Yeah, I haven't noticed that before. I was too focused on… something else."

"Akane-chan is such a poor girl, isn't she?" He shakes his drink lightly, "She needs a lot of attention." I gaze at him as he smiles a small one again as I begin sipping at my drink, "Shizuo and the others are too focused on Anri-chan's condition. Though they haven't forgotten about her, they don't treat Akane-chan with the same level of worry. She might not be… crazy like Anri-chan… but she needs her Daddy, too, you know…"

"…? Hm? Crazy?"

"Yep, I caught her talking with someone else in her room once. And it turns out that she likes to talk with this imaginary friend of hers. Her name was Saika, right? Kyohei-kun told me about it." What the fuck? I'm gon'na kill that Kyohei-kun…

"Shizuo has been all about Anri-chan… he can only give Akane-chan a lift to and back from the school. But about anything else, he wasn't able to do anything much for her. Celty… she somewhat stood as their mother the whole time. She takes care of the two girls and Akane-chan loves it about her. But she was heartbroken when Celty _left_. Even until now, she is looking for Celty's motherly embrace…"

He's right. To think about it, I'm also too focused on Anri-chan. I think I should bond more with Akane-chan sometimes. But something feels different enough. Akane-chan seems to… "So Shinra-sensei, don't tell me you stood as Akane-chan father image since Shizu-chan wasn't able to do such…"

Shinra-sensei freezes in his stool. He then gazes at me and then he chuckles with a blush, "It's not my decision. Celty asked me to do it."

"Celty? Why?" He then swirls his drink again to dissolve some ice, "She… she was worried about Akane-chan. She can see how they seem to forget about her existence. Akane-chan only wanted a mother and a father to take care of her. Every child from an orphanage does. Celty knew it would be very hard to get Shizuo go with his promise since he is too fixed on Anri-chan."

"What a very irresponsible father…"

"You can't blame Shizuo. He never had parents. He grew up with only his brother and their grandpa's money." Shinra-sensei chuckles and then he smiles, "Well, I grew up with my father and a step-mom so… I knew how they do it correctly. " He finishes his glass, "I can do it with Anri-chan, too, you know. But she… she doesn't like me. But she never hated me before… unlike days before Celty died…"

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 5: One Secret Family**

…

Tired by mental fatigue, I lie awake atop my bed that night. Shinra-sensei has already left after mentioning about Anri-chan's weird behavior. That fact annoys me… to be honest, he's really holding back his thoughts. As if he doesn't want to suspect Anri-chan but he does…

But Anri-chan is a child. She can't do anything like that. But that Saika ghost… **that** can do something like that.

"Izaya…" Oh shit. A weird voice calls me while I'm lying stupid upon my bed. I shoot up to sit at the edge of the bed only to see the door open. The old ball rolls away and then I have to fucking chase it again. But the hallways are pitch black… the girl with the sword might appear yet again. I get off the bed and walk towards the door… to just fucking close it! Huh! Proshchay, staraya chertovski myach (Rus. Goodbye, fucking old ball)!

A hand suddenly holds the door by the edge and then the ghostly complexion makes me panic. I try pulling the door to forcibly close it but the hand endures the pull and more come to hold the door open.

You know the helpless feeling that you're so scared but you cannot scream it out loud? Yeah, my bladder does. But I'm not fucking wetting myself again.

I let go of the door and it suddenly opens wide and then closes in a normal speed. I twitch at the weirdness and then I begin hearing the fucking voice again, "Izaya." I then back off towards my bed and then I try communicating with the 'ghost'. Taking a deep breath, my shaky voice begins to respond, "W-Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Izaya… I've been trying to talk to you for quite some time…"

"Seriously, who the fuck are you?"

"…I mean to warn you…" Cold wind blows around my room and then I cannot help but to shudder, "About Shizuo Heiwajima…"

—?! Why would a fucking ghost—? Wait, is she… is she… "Are you… are you Celty Sturluson? The first teacher…?" The voice chuckles and my lights begin to flicker. I then feel something behind me move… only to see a weird impression on my bed. The door opens yet again and the ball comes rolling in. Then suddenly, a faint image of a woman sitting on my bed picks up the ball…

"Izaya, you should know how shrewd a master could be. He can hide the truth by literally brainwashing everyone with his words…"

She has a point. But I don't want to doubt my Shizu-chan right now. She might be a ghost… but I should never trust a dead person. I lean on my arms and then I grin maliciously, "He already told me the truth. You must be regretful that the children you cared for do not know about your death. Their Mommy just left them… how poor."

"Yes, I feel sad for Akane-chan. She doesn't deserve to be lied to."

I then glance at the faint image behind me and then I speak in a serious voice, "Akane-chan alone?" She then chuckles and cold wind blows yet again. I shudder once more and then I feel hands on my shoulders, "It doesn't matter now. But be careful with Shizuo Heiwajima. There are some things… he kills for." The hands vanish and then the room temperature becomes warmer compared to earlier.

I then hug myself to keep myself from shuddering some more. I feel like going to the toilet despite the dangers. Upon my touching of the knob, faint footsteps echo around the hallway. I look out through the peephole and then… I see the sword-bearing girl standing nearby my Shizu-chan's door. She stands firmly as if waiting for someone…

The fuck, it's already midnight! Shizu-chan must be—!

My lover shows up by the corner and my knees begin to shake in fear… until the unexpected comes along. Shizu-chan twitches upon seeing the girl and then he faintly smiles, "What are you doing out so late?" The fuck. Why does he sound so calm?!

The girl then brings out her sword and then Shizu-chan reaches out his hand to pet her head, "Give it some rest. There's… no one to kill." Oh… shit… "Be careful, though. Izaya's been seeing you recently. I told you not to show up to anyone else that often."

I look away and then I slide down to lean hardly against the door. My hands on my mouth shake indefinitely and my heart starts to pound harder and faster. I hear the door open and close with a soft sound and I manage to sob a bit louder now that everyone else is gone.

I thought Shizu-chan is being very honest with me. Even if Shinra-sensei would say the same, I, of all people, should know that everyone in this manor obeys Shizuo Heiwajima above anything else… be it in peace or in murder.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Every trust I had on Shizu-chan has suddenly disappeared but I still feel that I wanted him to explain. I feel that… I still love my Shizu-chan. He's the first person I feel so attached to and I love so bad. I don't know how it even started but… geez, you can never reason out when love already hits you. I have been with a lot before… I only use them for my games and their money. I have never loved someone like I really wanted to keep him near all the time… accepting everything as long as he explains things to me.

Should this event be even different than that? I have already accepted that my life is in danger in here. But do I only remain because Shizu-chan threatens me? Or it is because I really wanted to… to be with Shizu-chan?

I sit alone at the couch that five in the morning with only the staff just preparing the house for their masters' awakening. I quietly stay in my now-favorite fetal position and then Kyohei-kun gets near me, "Izaya-san, would you like some coffee?" I gaze at him and then I refuse his goodwill, "I'll just make one myself later. Just leave me alone…"

"…I'm so sorry, Izaya-san. I know you needed a friend. But I have to obey my masters."

"I don't need you to explain, Kyohei-kun. I already figured it myself, thank you." I shoo him away with hand gestures and then he nods to excuse himself. I can clearly say I'm still smitten by Shizu-chan. Or else, I would be treating him roughly like how I treat his fucking butler.

Soon, Simon-san, the handyman, turns on the terebi (TV) for me and then he sits down at one of the chairs, "Yo, good morning, Izaya-san. It's a nice morning, why no smile?" I glance at him as he tries to converse with his weird-sounding Japanese. I did not bother to answer him and then he speaks, "Things are getting out-of-hand lately. Why no eat sushi first to relieve yourself?"

"Ostav menya v pokoye (Leave me alone)…"

"O, tak ty govorit na russkom (Oh, so you speak Russian)?" The fuck? I dart my gaze at him and he only smiles at me. I shift to face him and then I speak in Russian more… thinking that no one else would understand us, "What really is going on in here? Do you know something about the recent disappearances of the teachers?"

"Oh, Izaya-san…" Simon-san responds to me in Russian as well, "You should refrain from making things more complicated for you. You will madden her."

"Her who?" He resorts to smiling and then he excuses himself in Japanese. I am about to call him back but then I see Shizu-chan walking towards us from the stairs… smiling kindly while scratching his head, "Hey, I didn't know you can speak Russian." I only frown at him and then turn away, "I didn't put it on my resume."

"…Seriously, I thought everything's okay now? What did I do wrong now?" He drops himself at the couch and flails his arms around me— but my head keeps on going further. He then rests his chin at my shoulder and begins whispering, "Is there something you're not telling me, baby?"

I really I can sweetly smile. But I have a more important thing in mind.

"Izaya~" Shizu-chan continues to seduce me and his hands begin crawling around until— "Izaya-sensei!" Shizu-chan immediately breaks off from me and we turn to the little girl running from the staircase— screaming in anxiety and desperation, "Izaya-sensei!"

"What's wrong, Akane-chan?" I ask her as she reaches me and then she climbs up the couch to sit at my lap, "Izaya-sensei!" She then throws her arms around me and embraces me tightly, "Sensei!" I then begin stroking at her hair, "What's wrong, Akane-chan? You're scaring me…"

"Se… Sensei." She sniffs and then she holds me tighter, "Please don't go!" I twitch loudly as my hand stops touching her hair and then Shizu-chan continues the stroking for me, "Akane-chan, did you dream of Izaya? Did he leave u… you alone?" He is supposed to say 'us' but why did he hesitate? Is he well aware that this poor girl doesn't seem to be his daughter anymore?

"Sensei…" Akane-chan continues sobbing and then we hear Anri-chan speak from behind us, "Izaya-sensei…" I turn to her and then she only stares at me and then I smile at her, "Why don't you sit down here, Anri-chan? Don't tell me you dream of me, too?" The bespectacled girl nods and then she goes around to sit between me and Shizu-chan. She embraces an arm and then Shizu-chan chuckles…

"T-They really liked you…"

I shift my eyes to him only to watch him stare at the TV some more. Is there something wrong with the relations in this house aside from that of Akane-chan's? Does Anri-chan not prefer Shizu-chan as her father, too? It doesn't seem to be the matter, though. However, I can only help these two girls console themselves. I mean… I'm still here, right?

"Shizu-chan…" I finally talk to him and the father turns to me with a smile, "Yes?" I then glance away as I get reminded that even though we are close, he is still my boss. I can't ask my boss to— "It seems that you haven't drink your coffee yet? Do you want one?" I then blush and smile a bit, "I'm sorry." Shizu-chan then pats my head, "Don't worry. I'll get you one…"

He leaves the couch… and then my eyes catch such a frightening sight. Akane-chan is glaring at Shizu-chan as he walks away. Her eyes are giving off this furious glow and then she turns to me with a smile, "Izaya-sensei, will you come with us to school? Kishitani-sensei said he will be dropping by the town later… and he also asked Daddy if he can take me to school as well."

I then smile bitterly at her— because it has finally hit me. "I'm sorry, Akane-chan. I have work to attend to. Anri-chan's feeling better now so we have to continue our classes." She twitches and then she grows sad… and delighted as Anri-chan speaks, "Izaya-sensei, take her to school. I'll just wait for you to come home. I… I haven't done the last module exercise you left me with."

"Oh… right." I continue chuckling bitterly and then I pat Anri-chan's head as she lets me go. Akane-chan then starts to celebrate and then Denis-san comes to call the two girls for breakfast. The younger one runs off but the eldest one shifts her gaze to me again, "…Do you really love my Daddy?"

"Seriously, why the second time?" I sigh with closed eyes and in a bitter tone.

"…Akane needs a mother, too."

My eyes dart to see her and unlike normal circumstances, she doesn't run away to create mystery. She keeps on standing there and staring at me deeply. My eyes blink as my heart starts to pound harder… in fear? Why am I getting terrified? What does she mean by those words?

Are they… are they breaking apart? I can understand that Akane-chan wants a different father than Anri-chan… but can't I really stand as the mother to both girls? Or are they greedy enough not to share? Didn't Celty-san stand this for—? Wait a fucking minute… did she really stand this situation for five months? Or is this the reason—? I continue staring back at the girl until Shizu-chan comes to tap her head, "Anri-chan, you should go and eat breakfast…"

"Aren't you joining us, Daddy?" The girl speaks and then he shakes his head, "I'm so sorry, Anri-chan. I'll just join you tomorrow." She smiles and nods before going to the dining room. Shizu-chan then places a tray with a glass of milk and a cup of coffee at the center table and then he sits down beside me again, "Hey, are you alright? You look shaken? Did she say something to you?"

"Nothing, Shizu-chan…" I then shove myself at his warm chest, "Nothing…"

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

"Argh, fuck… I'm so tired." Well, mentally stressed because of my 'daughters'.

I am resting at the bar and then Shinra-sensei makes me another drink, "I see you're really into taking care or Anri-chan and Akane-chan. Thank you for your efforts, Izaya-sensei." He smiles kindly at me and then I take hold of the drink, "I can't believe this place has too many fucking complicated relationships AND mysteries…" Shinra-sensei looks at me as I take a big sip on the drink, "First, a shadow girl, then scary master and butler tandem, then dead bodies, then a ghost and now… secret families. Just fucking great…"

"…You… You really sound stressed, sensei." He speaks without chuckling…as if taken by surprise. Behold! The true Izaya Orihara!

"I'm sorry. You must have thought I'm really a horrible person… faking stuff and shit." I can only chuckle and then Shinra-sensei laughs with me, "Don't worry, Izaya-sensei. Celty is much harder to handle." Is it me or— or is he implying something? "You see, Celty and I meet here always after she works and just wanted to have a more relaxed mind. I also wanted to apologize for introducing jealousy and greed to those girls…"

Now that sounds incoherent… has he been drinking too much? "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You see… ever since I started a relationship with Celty, Akane-chan has grown more attached to me and Celty. She really wished I was her father not Shizuo. She really hated when she sees Celty with Shizuo— though she enjoyed it as first because she now has a mother. Since she knew I was with Celty, she really hates her 'Daddy' seeing her… especially she is forced to for Anri-chan's sake. Those two girls have complexes for their mothers…"

"Wow, now that's what I call a perfect family!" I exclaim and then Shinra-sensei laughs at, "I know, right?" He then calms down from laughing and takes a sip before talking, "But you see… I… I won't be able to stand that situation either." He finishes his drink in one gulp and he brings his hand down forcefully, "I'm taking Akane-chan!"

"You're what?" I twitch and then Shinra-sensei smiles at me, "I'm taking Akane-chan. You know, take custody and… be her legal dad." I then chuckle and then I stare down at my drink, "That's quite a decision. Good luck on that." But then he swivels his chair to face me, "Come with me, Izaya." I twitch and then dart my gaze at the smiling doctor, "Akane-chan needs you by her side. You can leave Anri-chan and Shizuo just fine. I mean, he can just hire another teacher and find her a mother…"

"Why don't YOU find Akane-chan a mother?" I frown at him and then he chuckles maniacally, "I can't do that. Akane-chan likes you. She wants you though you're obviously male… though not by heart…" I am about to retort when I feel giddiness conquering me. I then stare at the drink and then to him, "You… you drugged me?"

"Hm. It can't be helped. I know you wouldn't go since you really love Shizuo, right?" My eyes begin to fight the drug but I can barely move. My body crashes towards him and then he smiles with his glasses turning white, "You see… I can love you if Akane-chan wants me to~…"

…

**End of Chapter 5**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! If you find deficiencies in the Russian translations, I will sue Google Translator for you… JK!


	6. Bloody Mary

Aloha! So, hmmm. Honestly, in the canon, Anri is much closer to Shinra while Akane is really attached to Shizuo. However, I have to reverse that for the story. I don't mean to harm anyone in making this fic. X'D Don't worry… the other characters will be shown in the next chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! And never will I. Other references are used but products of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, ecchi, horror, violence, strong language and sensual tension. Can go up to Rated MA if ever such is allowed. Strongly OOC.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Oh, my beloved humans! What on earth is going to happen to your Izaya Orihara? I mean, just last night, I have found out about the deficiency in Akane-chan which Kyohei-kun is talking about. It's about her breaking relationship with her father and reliance to Shinra-sensei and Celty-san as parents.

Later that night, Celty Sturluson— the ghost of the first teacher— who seem to possess the ball comes to talk with me. She warns me about my boyfriend, Shizuo Heiwajima, and his unlikely taste for killing people for a reason. And in the same night, I found him talking with the shadow girl…

That morning, I am trying to find out about what to do next… only to be interrupted by the girls when I'm with Shizu-chan. As the father leaves my side, I see a glimpse of the gap having different daddies have created between Anri-chan and Akane-chan— something that he might have killed her for.

Talking and then getting suddenly drugged by the fucking doctor, my horrible heaven continues to exist.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Licking his upper lip, he holds me a bit further from him and then I stare at him with utter weakness, "I… I thought you just stand as Akane-chan's father because Celty-san said so. Why are you going this far?" He then grows nearer as he readies to carry me off the chair, "That's the point. Celty told me to do so. I will do everything she says. Also, I have grown to love Akane-chan…"

He carries towards the floor which is unoccupied by the stools… and leaves me there. He then gets up to dispose the drink he has put drugs in, "Izaya-sensei… it will be such a bad view if you find yourself somewhere else after this, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"…All I have to do is to leave you at the dead of the night with big-ass cut… and no one else will speak about you." Oh shit! "Everyone knows there is a girl who kills teachers and they won't doubt it if they find you… lying around. No, don't get me wrong. This is the first time I will imitate her. It's the first time Akane-chan grew so attached to someone after Celty."

"…Please… you don't have to do this…" I beg and then he comes back to my sight with a knife. He then smiles and he kneels down before me, "You don't have to worry. The drug I gave you is much like an anesthetic so it won't hurt if I cut you. It won't be fun that way so I'm not attempting." My eyes weakly shift from the knife to his face…

"Oh, you want to know where I will use this?" Shinra-sensei smirks evilly and then he starts using it to rip open my clothes, "I don't have scissors so I think a knife will do." I can only watch him expose my bare skin and grow nervous at what he is about to do. He is clearly a homophobe… but he feels he needs to do this…

"Shinra-sensei… stop…" I continue to call out but he only tosses the knife away as he starts doing it with his hands. He then starts licking my neck… and soon, I can't even fucking open my own mouth. The anesthetic seems to be very powerful that it restricts movement… voluntary movements. Thank Kami-sama my heart is still beating… but I don't think I should thank him for what's going on.

His hands continue to venture down my body and all I can do is sit there and pretend that nothing's happening… or what one can see since I don't move. Inside, I am furious… so furious and helpless that I can only cry as I watch myself getting raped by the psychotic doctor. I can't call out for help, I can't knock him off, I can't… I can't do anything for myself.

Soon, tears of self-pity begin to drip down my eyes as he continues on taking advantage of my unmoving yet heavenly body. I'm beginning to think about killing myself in here. Shizu-chan… I hope I… I hope I can still look directly at your eyes after this. He wants to take me away from you because of one stupid dedication. He's dragging me feet-first away from you… help me… somebody help me!

—! Something suddenly whacks at Shinra-sensei's head which throws him off to the stools. Hitting his head or something, he has suddenly lost consciousness and all that is left for me is to see who helped me out. The room is dark and it seems that the door is still closed. Something bumps against my barely feeling leg and I see the old yellow ball. I then look up before me…

To see the faint image of Celty reaching out to me… "Get up, Izaya…"

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 6: Bloody Mary**

…

I must have lost consciousness after that…

Waking up again, I find myself lying at my own room since I am staring at my ceiling. I try to get up only to notice someone is sitting at the edge of my bed. His broad back is turned to me and in his hand rests the old yellow ball. He then turns to me as he feels the weight of my stare, "…Izaya… are you alight?" His voice is shaky yet attempted to remain calm…

"Shizu-chan…" I can't cry… my heart hurts so bad that I can't cry. I don't even know what happened after…

He gently strokes at my hair and then he slides down to kneel at the floor so he can get near me without pinning me down. His eyes somehow get teary but he tries to speak calmly, "Don't… don't worry, everything else's fine now…"

"…Shi… Shinra-sensei is…"

"Don't worry about him. He's okay, too…" The fuck did I just hear?

Shizu-chan smiles and then he leaves a peck at my cheek, "Vorona found the two of you lying around the West wing corridor. The shadow girl was there and—" The fuck— wait… if it's Celty-san then… she must have done something not to get Shinra-sensei in danger. Actually pretending to be the shadow girl. Shizu-chan must have noticed that I'm not listening anymore… and so he strokes at my hair again…

"You should rest more, Izaya. I'm so sorry that you have to be involved like this."

"Involved…" Yeah, right. "Shizu-chan, can I ask you something?" He smiles at me and hums for a 'yes'. I then take a deep breath and then I begin, "Two months ago, when that Celty Sturluson died…" I glance at his face and then he turns away but he continues to listen, "Where were you?"

"…Is that what you were talking about earlier?"

"Where were you?" I echo and then he turns to me and takes my hand, "Are you going to believe me?" I then smile weakly and then he starts talking, "It was late night. Celty and I… we had an argument. We were shouting at each other at the West wing so that my daughters won't hear us. In annoyance, I left her there. Then I heard something so I came back… and then she is lying there. Bleeding… with the girl in the shadow behind her. Blood is dripping from the sword and—"

"Stop it." I can only stop him… from lying. He sounds like just trying to make thing up but I really wanted to believe him. Then he gets on the bed to lunge down and hug me, "…I'm so sorry…"

"So… what's the only truth you said in there?"

"…We had an argument… I heard something… it was late night… blood dripping from the sword…" He holds me tighter and he even pulls me up to a sitting position so he can hug me better. We stay that way until knocks from the door. Vorona-san calls for him and then he has to leave. He pecks at my lips and he goes out of the room— only to have Vorona-san enter the room, "Izaya-san…"

"…Why'd you lie?" I frown at her and then she speaks as she sits down… "Celty-san. She said to keep it from Shizuo-sama." I then smirk and laugh out a bit in mockery, "Really? I thought you are maids that kiss Shizu-chan's ass. Why keep something from him?" The blonde maid hums and then she asks, "Do you want me to?"

I twitch and make a serious face to meet her apathetic one. She stares at me deeply and then I answer… "You answer me first." She then takes a deep breath, "Unlike Kyohei-sama, Erika and I are not ass kissers like what you say. We just follow orders but we also have our doubts in things Shizuo-sama does." She then walks nearer only to speak in Russian like how Simon-san does, "The girl in the shadows. It seems Shizuo-sama knows who she really is. But that fact makes him hide about it some more."

"…I personally don't like what I'm hearing." I respond in Russian but then she nods as if telling me that she will shut up because I don't want to listen anymore. It seems that only Shizu-chan, Shinra-sensei and Kyohei-san are the people I have to get cautious with. But Erika-san sold me when I went to the Secret Room. Things are getting really… really hazy.

"I am taking my leave. If you'll excuse me…" She resumes talking in a weird Japanese accent but then I said, "Don't tell Shizu-chan." She turns to me and then I smile, "I'll tell him myself."

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

The third day is as shitty as my feeling. Everything is nauseous and I feel so disgusted wherever I see that cursed Shinra around. My class with Anri-chan has been long done but I am still at the library preparing for the next class tomorrow. I am at a table and I am reading some books I need…

"Still working so hard, aren't you?" I twitch and then turn with a scornful look towards Shinra and he waves with his idiot-looking face on. I ignore his further actions and then he walks towards me, "It seems like someone helped me get out of the mess I did. I wonder who did it." I glance at him as he begins checking out the Science books on the same shelf, "You see, it's so hard to tell who you can trust among the people in this house."

"Yeah, I know, right?"

"You're so adorable, Izaya-sensei." He chuckles and then he motions towards me… stopping behind me, "I can see why Shizu-chan likes you. Oh, will you get offended if I say your actions resemble Celty's and that's why Akane-chan loves you so bad?" I then chuckle and suddenly I hear a book fall on the ground. Before I can turn around, Shinra pins me against the shelves and then he laughs out, "You see… no doctor gives up on the first try."

"Fucking let me go!" I start struggling against him but his hold on my twisted arm tightens and his other hand takes a syringe from somewhere, "If sedatives won't do… lem'me try hallucinogens, neh?" I try knocking him off but he seems to be— ouw! The needle gets deep enough my arm and I can't just move or something might get damaged inside.

"Good boy, Sensei…" He whispers and I can only collapse to the floor. The doctor then kneels behind me and he begins playing with me again, "Actually, I don't think making me do this forcedly won't get me anywhere. It seems that you're really used to having sex with a lot of guys. Tch, you're so dirty, Izaya." I can only mentally curse the fucking doctor…

Shinra pulls me to face him, "I just thought… maybe if he thinks you're cheating, then he'll kick you out. I might suffer from the same so…" A peck at me. "I can take Akane-chan with me like that and then she will force you to stay and~" I then grab his glasses and then I force myself to make a dirty finger in front of his face, "You see this, Kishitani? It means… fuck you!"

I throw the specs away and then I push him off with the best that I can. Typically relying on adrenaline rush, I barely run away from the library and it seems that he didn't follow me. Staggering under the influence of whatever halluci-shit he injected me with, I almost trip at every step in the stairs and produce giggly sounds as if I enjoy hurting myself in the process. I can feel the pain resonating around my bottom though it is my knees that crash down.

"Izaya?" I hear Shizu-chan's voice and then I turn to him, "Shi~ zu~ chaaaaaan~" I call him like a perfect slut or idiot and then I reach for him, "Come to Mommy~" He gets near me and he helps me up the stairs… I guess I was really working so late for him to be home already. Shizu-chan ends up embracing me due to my drunk-like actions and I even feel like making out with him at the corridor. He only chuckles and then he takes me to his room.

Landing at the fluffy bed with Shizu-chan's smell all over the room, I feel like I am peacefully— fuck, my mind fails to work anymore. Shizu-chan turns me around and fixes my position, "Izaya, are you… are you high?" I can only smile at him and say nothing… my mind stops functioning and I can only talk to myself. I reach for his face and pull it closer and closer, "…Love me, baby~"

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

_It is upon a dark hallway and I feel like staggering slowly and rhythmic along a song I mentally sing. I am dragging something down and… it something that I figure to be heavy and big. I slowly descend the stairs and then the thing with me makes soft thudding sounds. Thud. Thud. Thud. It goes down the steps…_

_I hear people chattering and then I stop walking to peer in a keyhole. I can see Shinra ducking around the library… as if looking for something. I motion to the left and see my things still on the desk. I turn to the right and then I see Kyohei-kun walking towards him, "I can't find your glasses, Kishitani-sensei. Are you sure you lost it here?"_

"_Yeah, it must be here somewhere." He murmurs as he keeps on looking for his spectacles that I throw away. I slowly twist the knob to check if the door is locked… until it clicks and I open it with a crack. The two men seem to be still unaware of my presence and then I suddenly open the door slowly to a gap I can fit in when they are busy checking the space beneath the shelves._

_I walk slowly towards one shelf to conceal myself from them. Then one of them starts talking, "Yeah, Kishitani-sensei, are you sure… with Izaya-san?" The doctor sits up to take a deep breath and smiles innocently at Kyohei-kun, "Yeah, call me crazy but I really feel it that way. If only he just…"_

"_But you're scaring him. I don't think that would help." Kyohei-kun speaks and then he pulls out his cellphone, "I'll give you the photos. Erika will be furious if she finds these." Shinra then throws his cellphone to Kyohei-kun and then he speaks, "I can't see a thing without my glasses. You transfer the photos." The butler obliges and then the doctor keeps on groping around for his glasses…_

"…_Here, Kishitani-sensei." The butler gives back the cellphone and they pocket their own. They resume in looking for the glasses… until Kyohei-kun notices the open door. He twitches and then he goes to close it… until the light blinks twice. They sound alarmed and— shit. I suddenly find myself standing before Kyohei-kun and then… PIERCE!_

"_I found it!" Shinra exclaims as he finds the glasses and then I find myself walking towards him. He turns around to notice the blinking lights, "Huh? Hey, Kyohei—" He turns around— and I fear what I saw in the reflection of his glasses. I… I was the shadow girl? I then pull the same sword I pierce Kyohei-kun with and then—_

"—!" I suddenly shoot up from the bed and it seems that I suddenly feel nauseous. I just see someone get slaughtered in first-person view and… I have to just throw up at the floor. Someone then motions to get up beside me to rub my back, "Izaya, are you alright? Have you swallowed too much?" Shizu-chan chuckles and then I recover from vomiting, "…It's nothing…"

I then get up to get dressed and then he follows me, "Izaya? Where are you going?"

"Just… I need to see something." I put on my boxers and a shirt and I glance at him as he puts on his pants, "Wait, Izaya. It's dangerous to—"

"AAAAAAHHH!" A shrill scream of a very horrified voice echoes around the whole manor and Shizu-chan has his eyes widen, "What the fuck, Erika?" I run off towards the source and Shizu-chan follows suit— storming through the dark hallways and arriving to… the oh-shit library. We bump into the other staffs and then we go to the library… seeing Erika crying while holding Kyohei-kun to her chest.

"Shinra!" Shizu-chan runs to his friend and then everyone else feels horrified in seeing such bloody mess. Vorona-san is at the phone requesting for ambulance. It's okay to let the children know something happen since Erika has screamed so bad earlier. I then hold my forehead… seeing this in my fat-ass dream… my nausea coming back to my throat.

"Kishitani-sensei!" We hear Akane-chan scream and run towards her Daddy— shit, we should have stopped them from going here. I am about to take her but then Anri-chan stands beside me to hold my hand. I then just kneel beside her and embrace her so that she won't see the bloody scene, "Anri-chan… listen to me—"

"Not yet…" She then embraces me back, "…Mommy, I'm scared."

Minutes after, Shizu-chan, Akane-chan and Erika has gone with the ambulance as we all remain here to entertain the police that came with the emergency vehicle. Anri-chan is sitting at my lap and she is too damn scared to even let go. I feel like cuddling with my daughter with something dire happening in our house. I see the staff getting interviewed by the officers and then one comes near me, "Yo." I turn to him and then I see a dark guy in dreadlocks… he's in an inspector uniform so I believe I need to talk to him.

"My name is Inspector Tanaka…" He shows his badge and then he hides it, "I haven't seen you the last time I came here. You are?" I make a small smile and then I introduce myself, "I'm Izaya Orihara, Anri-chan's new teacher." He then pats Anri-chan's head and then he speaks, "Aside from Shizuo, I have never seen her stick with someone like that."

"…? Excuse me?" He then chuckles, "Right, I'm the inspector in charge of the disappearances in the Heiwajima Manor. It's like… my sixth time in here." Sixth? Aren't there only four teachers before me? "Now, can I ask where were you by three in the morning?"

"Three?" I then look at a clock nearby which makes the 3:30 AM face. I then look back at him, "I'm sorry. I just woke up and I didn't know what time is it. I was sleeping and then I heard Erika-san, the maid, scream. We run down the stairs, meet with the other staff and then… we saw it like that. Kyohei-kun and Shinra are… on the floor…"

Tanaka-san bends down to tap Anri-chan, "Anri-san, how about you?" The girl turns to him and then she murmurs, "I heard someone scream and then I open my door. I saw Daddy and Mommy run and then… Akane, too. I just walk down towards the library…"

"Mommy?" I then blush a bit, "…She… she means me."

"I see. I'm glad things are jiving. Do you know anyone who could have done such a thing…? Well, aside from the girl… everyone else is talking about." I turn to him and I speak, "I don't know. Maybe." Anri-chan holds me tighter and then she murmurs, "…Is… Is Kishitani-sensei dead?"

We fling to her and then I say, "Uhm, of course not. He'll… he'll be fine." Even though he fucking deserves it. Tanaka-san hums and then he asks, "Izaya-san, can I ask you something?" I turn to him and then he shows me a bloody cellphone and a broken syringe, "There's something we need to talk about." My eyes widen and then he speaks, "Anri-chan, would you—?"

"No." She speaks in a scary voice as she clasps more against me. She hides her face with my chest and then I look at him, "…Okay. But believe me, I wasn't there." He brings down the evidences and then I talk, "I don't know what Shinra is doing… but I think he's really forcing me to come with him. He has resorted to a lot of aggressive and terrible stuff. Though it only started yesterday."

"The syringe?" I glance at the girl who I know is listening, "…His second attempt. He drugged me once with a… with an anesthetic and now… a halluci… nogen? If that's right. It made me feel dizzy and stupid. I ended up in Shizu-chan's room. After that, I… I heard her."

"You actually had the motive to do so." Tanaka-san speaks and then he gazes at the other staffs being interviewed more, "They actually said you're in bad terms with the butler as well. Hitting two birds in one stone?" I look up at him again and I say, "There's no way I would do that. Find evidence that I was there by three. I swear I left that place by midnight…"

"Don't worry, that's what we're doing."

"Mommy." Anri-chan whispers yet again and she turns to the inspector, "Are you… going to take Mommy away from us?" Tanaka-san twitches and then I stare at her eyes as well. They appear like how they did when she gave me that damn ball. The inspector hesitates to pat her head and then he speaks, "If… we prove that he did it… then it cannot be helped."

"No, Mommy isn't leaving." She stares more at the inspector. I then get up and then she shoves her face at my neck again, "I'm sorry, Inspector. We're just… having a bad time. Can we go now? We'll be at my room if you need us." He nods and then I walk back to the second floor and then Anri-chan whispers, "Mommy, are you leaving me, too?" I smile at her as I pull back and stare at her emotionless eyes, "I won't. But the shadow girl has to."

…

**End of Chapter 6**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	7. Truth be Told

Okay! Since I am the laziest person in the world… and I love torturing myself! I will be writing more of this than my subject requirements! :| I will be featuring yet another location outside the manor… and this will be… SHIZUO POV!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! And never will I. Other references are used but products of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, ecchi, horror, violence, strong language and sensual tension. Can go up to Rated MA if ever such is allowed. Strongly OOC.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Humans. This is your ever beautiful Izaya Orihara and I just got raped by one of the most dangerous person I have ever met in whole life! But I'm quite glad that he didn't kill me… and Celty-san helped me get away from the mad doctor.

Soon, I wake up beside Shizu-chan and I learn of the lie that Vorona-san has given to her master due to the wise words of a ghost. Was she talking to Vorona-san as well? I also ask Shizu-chan about the first killing… and he seems to be not really ready to tell me the truth about it.

The lovely Izaya then gets harassed by Shinra again at the library. I have successfully left him there and then I end up in Shizu-chan's bed… naked~. Well, I also dream about a certain scenario… that actually happened. How did I dream of that? Is there something mysterious happening around again?

Getting a rest from talking to myself, I'll let my hubby narrate for you. Keep the ball rolling, Shizu-chan!

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Improper fractions to proper fraction… I have forgotten about this shit. I struggle in figuring out what should be discussed that day for Anri-chan. It's just been two days since Meiko-san got killed by… well, the girl in the shadows. The phantom girl in this huge manor. It has been ten months since my grandfather died and he has given this manor to me. He was a celebrated doctor who specializes in autopsy and stuff. He even owns a morgue here in the manor… I wonder if he really did bring dead bodies in this place.

Kasuka and I have started living here and he occasionally leaves for his job in Tokyo. We also have loyal staff and they all love their jobs… I mean, they aren't really complaining so I don't really have problems with them. Even though I have my staff… I want to be with someone else and take care of them. At the age of 29, I still don't have kids… forget about female wives, they should all go to hell.

So I have adopted Anri Sonohara, ten, and Akane Awakusu, six, from an orphanage in the nearest town. They have known each other for three years so they don't really have problems either. They also wanted to have parents so they readily accepted me as their father… until things begin to get messy. It all started two months after I adopted the two girls.

Anri-chan starts to act strange and I don't have an idea what's wrong with her. She begins to act violent at times and highly antisocial… she began locking herself in her room to not get anyone hurt. And since I suck at teaching her myself, I have gone to look for a homeschool teacher… which soon has become their Mommy, Celty Sturluson.

Celty is an amazing person… but she has her stupid woman moments as well. She actually fell in love with my friend and family doctor, Shinra Kishitani. Since the kids have established the thought that Celty and I are their parents, we have act like… well, parents. They even somehow got into a silent feud in competition for Celty's attention and affection. So it left the real lovers in secretly meeting at the garden by night. Until one day… just one day… a burglar forced into our place.

That event has sparked something between me and Celty. We started to have fierce arguments and sometimes, it cannot be helped that we get overheard by the children. And then one fucking day… she's dead. The girl she saw killed her like how she killed the burglar that night. I was terrified and hysterical… I still don't know what to do with that girl…

Weeks have passed and the teachers I hire keep on dying. The second one is a monster… I thought he was a good person not a fucking pedo. He used to molest my daughter until Anri-chan tells me once. I tried to confront him but then… there he is, dead at his bath. A long sword mark killed him as well. Next to him is the sexual predator. She hunts me and Shinra… but due to preferences, we have to decline her every time. Shinra is still in love with Celty and I… I don't like her. Then she died in the veranda… while trying to get all exhibitionist and stuff at midnight. The fourth one is a typical criminal who aims to rob me in the first place. She died by the doorway while trying to escape with laptops and other valuable items…

"Daddy…" I twitch and notice Anri-chan as she goes in the library with Akane-chan and Shinra. It is a holiday in town so Akane-chan is home. Shinra goes to me and I let him see what makes my head hurt, "You really need someone to take care of Anri-chan's studies, Shizuo. Or else, she might end up like you." Fucking asshole. I can only sigh and whisper, "I don't think I can hide another one, Shinra. It's getting crowded."

"This time, let's do something to protect whoever it is." He then twists his lips… "But all we find is garbage. I hope we can find someone who is really a teacher— and worthy to protect from _her_." I can only chuckle… he's right. We need to find someone… most likely, like Celty. Without the females' hormonal defect. I hate those.

Later that day, I start looking for possible candidates and I find this young man named Izaya Orihara. He looks cute and a bit good in his field. He has a rich educational background and work experience. He might ask for higher compensation… but that's not really the problem. Shinra then comes around and then he catches me staring at the resume, "…Looks like we found someone."

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 7: Truth Be Told**

…

Izaya Orihara… he might be the very person I really need. Not only that he can really patch things for Anri-chan… but he can also play along with us unlike Celty. He might be like a vermin who sniffs around things he really shouldn't but he didn't just start yelling around about it like Celty. He actually keeps things to himself like what I tell him to… provided that we talk about it.

But he can also be compared to that sexual predator we hired once. He is also after me… and there's something that pulls me towards him. Attraction can't be helped… he's too much to be ignored. As for now, he actually knows about the existence of the girl in the shadows, my homosexuality and affection for him, Anri-chan's imaginary friend, the dead bodies in the garden… and the threat in his life. However, he never grows hysterical. He's quite good in hiding conspiracy… I wonder if he used to do it himself in other houses…

But just now, something weird has happened inside the house that made me call Tom-san, a trusted investigator, again to investigate and clarify things for me. Just minutes earlier, the girl in the shadows attacked Shinra and Kyohei. She never used to attack regular employees… it is always the teachers. I wonder what she wanted to do this time. And Anri-chan will be seeing more strangers… she might grow wild again.

"Shizuo-sama…" Erika then pulls on my sleeves and then I turn to her, "What's wrong?" She then takes a deep breath and then she speaks, "Do… you know why she attacked them? I also wanted to apologize for screaming." I smile and then I tap her shoulder, "I forgive you. You saw your boyfriend dying in front of you. And about reasons… I don't what to think about it."

"…Have you heard of… Kishitani-sensei's plans?"

"He wants to take Akane-chan with him. He's even forcing Izaya to go with him." Erika then replies with only a surprised expression. I have heard about it from Denis-san and Simon-san… they are actually worried about the children AND Izaya. But to actually do it like that? Shinra must have completely lost his mind. It's really painful for him to just simply see his lover dead without any reason. Some 'ghost' has also killed her… like how she slashed him and my butler. And Erika…

But then I turn to her, "There must be something else in this, Erika. Don't worry, Kyohei and Shinra will be alright."

"But Shizuo-sama…" The maid of mine begins to tear and sob on my arm, "No one… no one has ever survived from her. Please, Shizuo-sama… don't…" I caress her head and then I whisper, "I'm not giving you false hopes. Kyohei should know better than to make you cry." She then embraces my arm tighter and continues weeping in worry.

We are waiting outside the emergency room and somehow, I'm getting scared for Anri-chan. She never liked new people. It is quite a miracle that she liked Izaya even though it was just less than a week since they met. I hope she won't do anything Izaya cannot handle. I continue waiting there as Erika starts to fall asleep in anxiety. I hope Kyohei and Shinra recover faster—

"Heiwajima-san, please come over." A nurse calls me and then we twitch as she smiles. We go to her and then she leads us to the two— to meet the doctor, "Good evening, Heiwajima-san. I am Namie Yagiri. I will be in charge of the two of them." Erika then asks, "How are they? Tell me, they'll be fine." The doctor smiles a small one, "One of them is already conscious but I advise you to not talk to him for so long. Kishitani-sensei is still asleep and in a rather… more severe condition than the other one."

"Thank you, Yagiri-sensei." We speak in unison and Erika goes in the curtain-walled room and then I talk with the doctor, "How severe, Yagiri-sensei?" She then turns at where the three are, "We have to move him to ICU to closely monitor his condition. It's a miracle he is still alive. What happened to them? What could have slashed them like that?"

"…It's hard to explain… but it's something like a sword."

"It didn't seem blunt or rusted as well. Sounds to me like a well-maintained item. Do you have a sword collection or display in your manor?" Yagiri-sensei throws an alarming question and then I just answer, "Yeah. It is like an antique sword that we polish if needed. I just don't know who would have done that." She then chuckles and then she speaks, "No offense, Heiwajima-san. But I'm well-aware of the feud between your daughters."

"—!" What the fuck does she mean? "Kishitani-sensei is a friend and I heard about Akane-san and Anri-san's silent feud for mothers. This could actually lead you to hurt him by any chance." I stifle my smirk and then I speak, "I see but believe me, I'm not the type to actually kill for that." Why did you feel bad, Shizuo? Did you just deny something? Hahah…

"I see. I should make preparations for transferring Kishitani-sensei."

"…Thank you."

I then go to Shinra's curtain room and I see Akane-chan sitting at the chair beside him. She was here the whole time everyone is operating him. He might be all stitched up but… his condition is still fatal. I can see Akane-chan clutching at her pajamas tightly— my little girl sobbing so hard. I touch her head and then I whisper, "Akane-chan… do you… do you want to go with Shinra… if ever he—?"

"Die… that shadow girl should—" I snarl at her, "Akane!" She then looks back at me with a face filled with wrath and misery. I kneel down to console her but I get hesitant in embracing this poor girl. She is very attached to Shinra… that maybe it would be the best that I should let her go. I then say, "Listen, Akane-chan, we will… deal with that girl in time. For now, be strong and stay by his side, alright?"

She eyes at me with those dark eyes that start to twinkle in joy. It must be an official message to her. I smile and then I tap her head again, "Be a good girl and do what Erika tells you to. I'm… leaving you with Shinra. Take care, okay?"

Akane-chan finally smiles and her youthful glee finds its way to her cute face. She then grabs Shinra's hand and kisses it with a prayer…

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

"Daddy…" Anri-chan welcomes me as I get home that… morning. I have left Erika and Akane-chan at the hospital and then Izaya goes to me as well, "Welcome home. Shizu-chan, what does Inspector Tanaka mean by the first murder?" I turn to him and then I answer as I walk to the lounge with Anri-chan holding us hand-in-hand, "There was a burglar that forced his way in. But… the shadow girl killed him, too. That was the first…"

And last Celty was about to complain about…

"…" I see Izaya looking down at Anri-chan with worry written all over his face. He then turns to me and then he speaks, "Shizu-chan, do you have a moment later?" I smile and nod at him… we must be postponing our activities today. Hours later, the police has left but they want us to keep out from the library. Anri-chan is stuck at her room again and then Simon-san and Vorona-san has gone to check up on Erika and Akane-chan— bringing clothes and food for them. Denis-san is preparing food downstairs…

"So what happened at the hospital, Shizu-chan?" Izaya starts talking as he stops reading news from my iPad and he hands it over for me to store. He is leaning at the headboard and his legs crossed on the bed. "Kyohei is already conscious. He said he noticed the lights went out and then in a second, she was there to pierce him. After that, he blacked out immediately." He hums at my answer and then I climb up the bed… soon, on top of him.

He chuckles and holds my face as if pushing me away, "Shizu-chan… Anri-chan's still nearby." I hold his wrist and pull it down, "It's okay, she won't hear us." Izaya gives me a forced smile… he's actually the type who declines despite being very promiscuous. I caress his hair and then he looks away, "We're not supposed to be doing this." But I peck at his lips and then I whisper, "It's alright… Mommy~"

"Shizu-chan…" He then pushes me away with his other hand and then I grab yet another wrist. Izaya then starts to struggle and then I whisper at him, "Come on, Izaya…" He then flashes a grin as he pulls away… trying his best to decline. I then let him go and then he chuckles as he massages his wrists, "I'm so sorry, Shizu-chan."

"…Why, Izaya? Don't you want me anymore?" He twitches at my sudden question and then he stares directly at my eyes… with fear in his. Hesitance shows on his trembling lips and then I smile at him, "I'm really sorry, Izaya. Whatever Shinra did, I'm sure he never really meant to do that." He then twitches and then he glares at me, "You… you are well aware that doctor is harassing me?!"

I cover his mouth and make a shushing sound. He continues to glare and then I stroke at his hair again, "Wait, listen to me." Izaya looks away and then I chuckle, "I didn't know that. But he won't be around for quite some time so… he won't be able to harm you."

"That actually sounded wrong, Shizu-chan. Are you really with me the whole time?" Izaya asks with doubt and then I stare at him. To think about it, he suddenly vomited last night without a reason. I drop my smile and then I rest my forehead at his as our eyes kept pinned at one another, "Actually, you're up before I was. And you had more credible reasons to hurt those two."

"Are you… are you accusing me of frustrated murder?" He suddenly blurts as he pushes me away and then I sit down at the fluffy bed— Izaya's legs straddling me. He straightens and then he speaks, "I thought it was shadow girl? Shizu-chan… what really is… what really is going on?" I can only stay quiet… I myself wasn't so sure that it is the girl in the shadows who did that.

First, she doesn't have a reason to. Second, she will never do that. But it is undeniably a sword.

Giving in to enigmatic shits, I look away and then I shift my gaze back to Izaya, "I'm sorry, Izaya. I didn't mean to. I— I mean… " I sigh and then he starts clutching at the sheets, "I myself cannot admit that it was the girl in the shadows. She never hurt any of my staff and…"

"And you told her not to kill anyone?"

How the fuck did he know that? I stare again at those dogged eyes and then he continues to talk, "I saw you talking to her one night, Shizu-chan. _Give it some rest? There's no one to kill?_ What shit have you been playing?" I see. There's no way no one is giving him some information. That fucking Celty must have been up to something. Why the hell would she destroy my life now?

"Listen to me, Izaya. I can't fully explain but you need to understand…"

"_Listen here, Celty. You can't just go and say that!"_

I involuntarily stop and rethink of my words… my actions and my thoughts. Something is filling up my throat and blocking it so I would not be able to speak. It is just… like that.

"_What are you saying, Shizuo? She killed him! She's a murderer!" Her voice trails as she looks around, "Don't know if she's— no, she's definitely fine!"_

"_Listen here, Celty. You can't just go and say that!" I argue with her, "I'm sorry but I won't let you do that to her. She's just a—" She suddenly pushes me off and runs off to the Secret Room. I chase her down and I suddenly bang at the door, "CELTY! CELTY! Fucking open the damn door!"_

"_No way!" I then continue banging the poor door until I almost destroy it. Shinra suddenly comes around and is about to ask about it when I try to drive him away. Using only body language, I was able to shoo him away and then I come back to Celty… only for me to see the girl standing there and holding Celty by the collar. Blood coats most of her clothes and she is undeniably dead._

"_W…What have you done? Why did you… why did you kill her? I… I said that thief was the last one…" I can only whisper those words but then she tosses the body down before running to the veranda. Shinra then comes around again… seeing his beloved… "No… CELTY!"_

My eyes avert from Izaya's torturing gaze and then I press my lips into a thin line. This is like the exact scenario before… she arrived and killed Celty. I was this puzzled and she… she was this fierce.

I can only hold my forehead and then speak words that will further worsen this talk, "Please stop, Izaya. Don't talk like you're Celty. It started with this and I don't things to end up like that." I bring down my head yet my eyes are still close, "I love you, Izaya. I don't want to lose you and then become insane like what happened to Shinra." I gaze back at him and then he looks away— me not liking the next set of words from his mouth. "I don't want to believe every word you say anymore. I really thought you're completely being honest with me."

My furious eyes get dragged up to his face and then I did not fail to see fear filled it in. He, however, remain in his place despite the terror that my glare has been sending. His throat has been dried and there's no voice coming out. Tears then begin to flow from his eyes and then he holds up his hands, "Shi… Shizu-chan, I— Yamete kudasai (please stop—)…"

—! I notice weird sounds coming out from somewhere. I turn around the room and then settle my gaze at the ventilation shaft. His trembling hands then hold my shoulders and then he gets nearer with his eyes on the shaft as well. I then take a deep breath and then stroke at Izaya's hair, "Sorry, sorry, sorry." I kiss his forehead, "I… Forgive me for being mad, I…"

I wipe off the tears from his eyes, "There's nothing I can do. The girl… she does whatever she likes. I don't have the power to stop her."

But Izaya can only shove his face at my neck and then I embrace him after. My eyes have gone back to the ventilation shaft and then I whisper, "I really want you to just trust me, Izaya. You won't get hurt. I promise, I won't let you get hurt. Even if I have to sacrifice myself and everyone else for you."

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

The rain pours down once again and all I can do is stand in front of the veranda. I have taken a break from my job and I am left smoking in vain. Normally, Shinra would be here… but right now, he's in the hospital. Izaya didn't feel bad when he saw Shinra lying there to die— and I really think he fucking deserves it. But Kyohei… what else could have he done?

"Daddy…" I twitch and then I turn around to see Anri-chan with her rag doll. She looks gloomy and broken… tears dripping from her face. Crushing my cigarette and tossing it away, I kneel down and invite her to get nearer, "What's wrong, sweetie? Did you dream of Izaya again?" She shakes her head and then she embraces me…

"Daddy, Saika betrayed me."

Betrayed? Her? Confusion engulfs me as I think about what Anri-chan exactly mean by those words. Saika must be the voice that she has been talking to for quite some time. That shit. She then keeps on crying and all I can do is to console her. She then pulls back and then she speaks, "Mommy's also… not talking to me. Daddy, did… did something happen again?"

"…No, it's nothing, Anri-chan. We just had a little argument." I stroke at her hair and then she looks back at where the rooms are. The rain begins to grow fiercer and then I tap Anri-chan to get her attention. I smile at her and then we walk towards Izaya's room. I knock at his door and then I call out, "Izaya. Please, open the door. It's Anri-chan who wants to see you."

The door slowly opens and then Izaya gives me a small smile, "I hope you two do realize what time it is." Something's… not right. But anyway, we enter the room and then Anri-chan goes to the bed and settles at the middle. Izaya yawns and then he speaks, "Shizu-chan, can you come here for a moment?" I come nearer and the teacher looks away but speaks in a rather compromising tone, "…Tell me all your secrets. I'll tell you mine. Tell me all your lies and I will never sniff around anymore."

"…Sorry, Izaya. I can't do that."

"Why not?" He glares at me and then I smile as I caress his cheek, "It's too dark for you to handle." Izaya then smirks and then he displays his normal menacing smile, "Dark? You think I'm fucking innocent and shit? Shizu-chan, have you heard of this? The brighter the light, the darker the shadow?"

…

**End of Chapter 7**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	8. A New Fiend for the Castle

**BAD ... WE ONLY GOT FOUR CHAPTERS TO GO. :) THANK YOU, EVERYONE!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! And never will I. Other references are used but products of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, ecchi, horror, violence, strong language and sensual tension. Can go up to Rated MA if ever such is allowed. Strongly OOC.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Everyone, this is the master of the Heiwajima manor, Shizuo. Actually, this is the only time I would aid Izaya in narrating parts. Well, anyway, I have mentioned things and more information about the earlier happenings in our manor. The teachers and deaths prior to Izaya's coming.

Soon, we are able to hear good news only about Kyohei since they have to observe Shinra for a longer time. There, I meet a doctor who seems to be close to Shinra since he has part-time job there at the local hospital. She is also knowledgeable about things about my complicated family.

Then I come home and have a talk with Izaya and before I know it, the supposed seductive thoughts turned into homicidal ones. No, I love Izaya… I won't hurt him. However, Anri-chan's little request have brought upon another cute yet devilish talk with Izaya. Am I really the devil here or is it him?

Now time flies and peace proliferates, what luck now another problem arises. I'm returning the ball—no, not Celty's ball— to you, Mommy~.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

So weird as it will always be but it really has happened. Three months have passed after the mysterious slashing and Kyohei-kun and Shinra are going back to the manor. The whole time they were out… everything else is normal. I haven't seen the shadow girl, I haven't heard Celty, and I haven't felt anything suspicious at all. It seems like the whole house has rested yet again.

And those three months are the longest time a teacher was alive after the shadow girl started showing up.

Shizu-chan, Anri-chan and I are waiting for their return and it seems like Anri-chan starts producing some kind of bad vibes again lately. I know it must be from the news that Akane-chan will be staying longer again in the house since Shinra will be resting here as well. These sisters have never had a fierce cold war for a mother figure… not until Celty-san introduced them to that.

Anri-chan holds my hand tighter as we see the car rolling towards the main door. The front yard parking lies just before us after all. It stops and then Akane-chan goes out to help Shinra while Erika goes out for Kyohei-kun. Simon-san also gets out and goes to us as we watch the two men slowly walk as if still pained.

"Shizuo-sama, we're home." Kyohei-kun chuckles a bit as he lightly grasps at his abdomen, "I'm so sorry—"

"It's alright. Just get some more rest, okay?" Shizu-chan smiles at him kindly and then the butler slightly nods down as to not make his wound hurt. I then gaze at the scene as Shinra walks to my lover, "S-Shizuo. How're things going?"

"Pretty weird actually." Shizu-chan sighs and then he gives him a strange gaze, "Everything's pretty quiet." The doctor gives a small grin and then the master of the house speaks again to Kyohei-kun, "Yeah, you two shouldn't probably walk around or work for now. I hired a maid to do your job for you, Kyohei. Don't be sad… you can get back to it some time."

"…I feel so useless…"

Shinra then gazes at me and then I return a glare to him. Anri-chan squeezes my hand again and then I tell her, "Anri-chan, they're probably tired. Want to get some water for them?" The girl smiles at me and goes to the kitchen. Akane-chan chases her… as if wanting to get water for Shinra herself. The doctor then holds my wrist lightly… just to get my attention.

He then walks a bit passed me, his hand still on my wrist, "We need to talk about something, Izaya."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

The doctor then grins bitterly and then he speaks, "Let's trade secrets. I'm pretty sure Shizuo doesn't play that kind of game." I gaze at him and his eyes bear this sad expression. After letting go of my wrist, he slowly walks away from me and goes to the lounge. I turn around to face his direction… with a feeling of curiosity. Should I hear him out?

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 8: A New Fiend for the Castle**

…

He seems to be at the usual place like he used to… as if really wanting me to find him. Shinra is at the bar as always and then I sit down two stools away from him, "What do you want to talk about?"

"…Thank you for coming, Izaya…"

He answers in a rather weak voice and then he turns to me, "Will you listen to me first? I just needed to say this." Without any clue, I lean my chin on my hand and look like really ready to listen. Shinra then clears his throat and then he starts, "…I really wanted to apologize for everything I did. I have reflected on my actions while I was in the hospital. Maybe, it's not right to force something on you."

"…That's unbelievable, though."

"Heheh, I know right. I talked with Akane-chan about it and she said I should apologize immediately." Huh? He discussed rape with a six-year-old girl? He then begins stirring his drink, "I have also convinced Akane-chan that you weren't the best person to be her mother. Since I don't have the reason to drag you away, I want to apologize for my actions."

"Actually, I don't believe a word you say. You think I would forgive you all of a sudden?" I frown at him and then he just chuckles bitterly, "At least I apologized. I'm very sorry. That wouldn't happen again…"

"Did something happen at the hospital?" My red eyes stare at his dark ones more, "…Did Shizu-chan tell you something?" His soft gaze suddenly becomes malicious and his clear spectacles begin to reflect light, "…The conversation is flowing better than how I imagined it to be." He then turns away from me and keeps his grin, "You're quite keen on things aren't you, Izaya?"

I manage to chuckle and then I start talking, "I mentioned Shizu-chan that I have kept the darkest of the darkest secrets… but he wouldn't really mention anything about his. He just laughed at me when I said that, that bastard. You said you want to trade secrets. What is it that you wanted to know?"

"…Actually, I just used that to call you here." He then smiles his usual one again at me, "Believe me, if it wasn't for Akane-chan, I will be your best friend." If it wasn't for Akane-chan? "I was just worried of everything that has been happening in this house without me. I was really terrified when police have to search around again…"

"They didn't find the bodies, don't worry."

"Bodies?" He twitches and then I murmur under a sigh, "I know of the bodies in your garden. I just don't understand why you have to hide them from the police. Have you ever thought of their families? They're still within the one-year-missing period." Shinra can only stare at me… and then he smiles, "I'm surprised you know so much but you still don't get all insane about it."

"…Why? Did Celty-san grow insane?"

Shinra bitterly grins and then he whispers, "She did. But… I think Shizuo took care of that." Tears begin to flow down his eyes and then he begins sobbing, "My Celty… if only she was as calm as you are around those days, she wouldn't be dead by now." He then covers his face and continues crying. I frown at him and then I ask, "I thought… she… you don't know why she died?"

"Izaya… I saw the shadow girl up close, Izaya." He murmurs… "And I was this scared for you." I don't get it. "But Shizuo… he said…" He then motions to look at me and then he whispers, _"Shut up. If you say that to someone else, you'll be visiting Akane in a cemetery instead."_

"He said what?"

"Izaya, I can't handle keeping that as a secret. Help me…" Shinra continues to cry and then I sit nearer, "Shizuo is playing all cards just to protect the shadow girl. He does everything he could to keep everyone from talking. Honestly, I think he's more monstrous than that little girl. _They're killers, one way or another._" Now that I think of it… he's basically protecting someone from Shinra's wrath— through scaring the doctor instead. That girl killed him (almost) and his lover… but he isn't able to get justice because the master says so.

And Shinra's incredibly scared of Shizu-chan right now. He didn't use to be like this…

"You don't really have to be scared, Shinra-sensei. You're not the only one breaking in times like this. Mysteries shroud this place whether in chaos or peace. I wonder how the new maid will handle things." I just have to turn the talk away from him. He looks like he's breaking down at any moment…

"We should keep it from the maid, Izaya. The more she knows, the more A— the shadow girl will come for her." A—? That surely sounds like a name. "We shouldn't let her get near Shizuo either." He then begins chuckling in ridicule… "The closer she is to him and to the house's secrets, the faster she digs her own grave." He then grabs my hand and squeezes it, "…Take care, Izaya. You're digging your own grave, too."

"…I know that from day one, Shinra."

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Weird. But that's how our conversation ended. Soon after, I haven't seen Shinra near Shizu-chan like before. Something grave must have happened in the hospital. To think that my lover actually threatened him about Akane-chan's life…

The next day has come and Shizu-chan finally arrives with the new maid. She looks younger that any of us and she even appears to be a teenage girl. Her hair is dark and long… and her gaze spells something weird. She smiles like any other girl… but I think something's up with this one. She walks around as Shizu-chan leads her around the lounge— me watching her from the second floor.

She finally notices me and then she seems to ask Shizu-chan about me. My lover looks up at me and then I wave my hand, "Is she the new maid?"

"Yep. Come down, Izaya." I turn around the corner and descend the stairs as they wait for me near the piano. I smile at her and then I extend out my hand, "Hi, my name is Izaya. You are?" She obliges to shake my hand and introduces herself, "My name is Haruna Niekawa. I just… graduated from my university." I then chuckle, "That's weird. Why would a university girl be a housemaid?"

"…There's no room for me right now." She only smiles and then I let go of her hand, "Your hand feels different. Journalism?"

"How'd you know, Izaya-san?" She then laughs out for simple magic and then I suddenly feel something weirder. I gaze up at the direction of the library to see Anri-chan gazing from the crack of the door. I then drop the feeling and call her near, "Hey~, Anri-chan. Come here. I'll introduce you to someone."

The girl hesitates and then Shizu-chan chuckles, "Come on, you're scaring her. I'll take you to your room, Haruna-san. I'm sorry, the vacant rooms are only on the West Wing. Most of us stay at the East Wing." She only smiles and accepts the fact readily. Instead of following them around, I only watch them leave and continue to the second floor. Anri-chan then comes running to me and she grabs my arm…

"…I don't feel good, Mommy. Make her leave."

I gaze at the girl and then I kneel down beside her, "We can't make her leave, Anri-chan. Don't worry, it'll only be for… like three months." I wish I am still around by that time. However, she only gazes up at me and then her weird eyes start creeping me out again. Without another word, I grin bitterly and stand up to lead Anri-chan back to her room.

I don't feel good either. It feels like the shadow girl is about come around again.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

_Screech. Screech. Screech. The loud and shrill screeching deafens my ear as I once again drag around something utterly heavy. My movements feel like shaky and my vision seems hazy. My feet move slowly… as if feeling the ground more than I should— or used to. My other hand is also held before me… as if preventing myself to get bumped into something I couldn't see._

_This is yet another vision— I'm so sure of it. But unlike the other ones, I feel like a visually-challenged person— not that I'm actually blind but… __**as if I lost my glasses**__ type of blind._

_I continue descending the stairs and then I slowly walk at a dark platform and then to some stairs again. Wait, it's the stairs to the West Wing! I then hid the thing behind me upon hearing scratching noises. My façade seems calm and eerie yet my insides are screaming. KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! It keeps on yelling deep within. I don't know who or what beyond my blurred view but it feels like my animosity tries to get the best of me._

"_D-Donata desu ka. (W-Who are you?)"_

_I suddenly hear a voice— so familiar that I can recall hearing her before… yet so foreign that I cannot tell whoever that is. The 'me' then seems to just stand there and trust my instinct. I then feel like walking… and walking with my other hand held down. Every step feel so heavy and intimidating… so dreadful and cursed._

_Like screaming 'fuck you and die, bitch' to whoever there is._

"_A-Are you one of my mistresses? _What are you doing!?"

My eyes open and then I get up from my own bed. The noise in my 'dream' seem different and then I conquer my best fears to see if what happened… actually happened. Maybe it is like that one from the shadow girl vision I haven't told anyone about. I run across the hallway and slow down upon reaching the West Wing. And the bad hunch is right.

"…It isn't what it looks like!" I finally recognize the voice… "…H… Haruna-san?" I act like I just heard her from the corner… only to see Anri-chan standing there with her. The new maid is by the Secret Room's door and Anri-chan is looking back at me from Haruna-san's door.

"Mommy." My daughter whispers with her eerie cute voice and then I chuckle at the anti-climatic thing, "What's going on? Is someone breaking in the rooms?" Haruna-san twitches and then she starts to reason out, "M-My earring fell off and it went in. I was just trying to—"

"Don't worry. I'll get it for you tomorrow. Please get back to your room now. It's already too late for looking for something." I just assure her something and then she just excuses herself. Haruna-san locks herself up in her room and then I look at Anri-chan, "Why is Anri-chan around here at the middle of the night?" She can only look at me and then she whispers, "Does Mommy know I was here?"

"…? Nuh-nope. I just… I just happen to come by. What's wrong, Anri-chan?"

"Mommy, can you… can you help me find my glasses?" Huh? Ah, yeah—! Wait up, she doesn't have her glasses! It can't be the shadow girl… but how come I saw that? However, the way she looks at me is very suggestive. It's like she knows I'm lying…

"Sure, let's go. You think you lost it around the library?" She nods and then I guide her to the place… keeping her away from the investigation area. It is practically cleaned already but I still don't like a girl getting near places like that. Looking around, we try to find wherever it is or if ever it is in there. Anri-chan then stumbles around a shelf— knocking off some books on her.

"Hey, Anri-chan, are you alright?"

"…Sorry." She then gets up and then I assist her to a table. I then pick up every book she dropped and then I stumble into some papers tucked inside one of them. It is a bedtime story book… and there are three pieces of papers with writings on them.

_Daddy, Sensei has been touching me lately. Should I fight back? Daddy… I can't take it anymore. I must do something. Daddy, I tried but he started hurting me. What should I do? I don't like what he's doing anymore._

Those are written on each paper and then I hear Anri-chan speak, "I tried leading Daddy to those notes like this." I turn to her and she has her glasses with her— smiling a bit at me, "I'm glad it still works, Mommy." I then walk to her and then I sit down beside her, "What do you mean by these?" The Sensei here is not me, right?

"I have written those months ago. Mommy didn't know about my past teachers, does he?" Anri-chan is suspiciously smiling at me and then she whispers, "I had this sensei who molests me. I secretly tell Daddy about it but it seems that he stops at nothing. I was happy _someone_ was able to take actions."

"…? Take actions? Aren't your teachers disappearing without a trace?"

"No, they weren't." She then looks at me with a smile, "_She_ is taking them with her."

I then hold her shoulders and look directly at her eyes, "You knew they are dying?" She then nods and then she hangs her head, "…All who threatens the master of house should die." Anri-chan then smiles back, "That's what she always say…"

"…All who threatens the master of the house, huh…"

That makes sense now. The teachers must be posing danger to Shizu-chan like what Celty-san did the day she died. I was also threatening his peace when I continued poking my nose everywhere. Shinra was attacked due to grave coercion. Kyohei-kun must have been discussing plans with him that night since pictures of me and that doctor were found on the cellphone.

And to think about it, Celty-san has also mentioned about Akane-chan's innocence about all the murders. It seems that in reality, everyone else rather than Akane-chan knows about the death. Though I cannot check if Anri-chan knows about the bodies in the garden. Still, things are getting clearer and clearer to me… at the same time it gets blurry to my understanding.

Though things fall on the right place, there are still things that I cannot find where it fits. The more pieces of the puzzle I have, the more complicated the whole picture gets. The Heiwajima Manor looks like a big nest of mysteries and this little self-proclaimed detective by the name of Izaya Orihara still cannot decode all of it. Whether he does it one-by-one or all-at-once, things are getting really complicated.

Though Shizu-chan holds all of the answers to my questions, opening him up is yet another mystery to me.

The shadow girl who has been causing death to this place seems to mean good… but her ways are certainly wrong. If she aims to protect the master of the house; then, she must be always around him…

Never to take her eyes off of him.

"I see. So everyone who has caused trouble has been _taken_ so far?"

"No. She's… still looking at you, Mommy. Though, she said she will be taking those who she has to." Let me just titter at this. I know that and I'm not surprised. At that moment when Shizu-chan set his deathly eyes on me, I've felt that somehow… the shadow girl will be coming. I have maddened Shizu-chan with those words… I don't trust you anymore. How many times have I said that to my love? And yet I still love him and put my life on his hands.

"Mommy…" My daughter calls and then she embraces me, "Is Mommy scared?" I can only space out after the question. I don't have anything to get scared for— since I have already got the hang of things. I don't actually consider the shadow girl as a threat to me now that I know how things go. It also seems that Shizu-chan is protecting me. Shinra's the only one who's trying to dirt on Shizu-chan and—!

Holy shit. "Wait, Anri-chan, let's go back upstairs and—!"

CRASH! A loud crash from upstairs comes into earshot and as much as I know, Shinra's room is the closest to the veranda. I then speed off towards the source of the noise as well as the maids and staff. We get into the veranda… seeing Akane-chan standing by the doorway. I slip past her and then I see Shinra checking on someone. There lies my Shizu-chan on the floor…

Blood pooling beneath him, "SHIZU-CHAN!"

…

**End of Chapter 8**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. Vendetta Vine

Right, right, no superhuman Shizuo, okay? D:C Okay, we can go on…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! And never will I. Other references are used but products of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, ecchi, horror, violence, strong language and sensual tension. Can go up to Rated MA if ever such is allowed. Strongly OOC.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Greetings to all humans! This is the ever wonderful Mommy of the Heiwajimas, heheh, Izaya Orihara! Just yesterday, Shinra and the butler Kyohei-kun have come back to the house after getting hospitalized after three months. The doctor also seems different and so I have gone and talked to him.

Shinra Kishitani, someone who used to be so fearless, suddenly gives in to the threat of the master of the house. He mentions about Shizuo killing Akane upon the revelation of the shadow girl's identity. Though, I haven't really given it much thought… it's something I should keep in mind.

Then another vision comes to me— which led me to Anri-chan and Haruna-san. Looking for her glasses, we venture into the library in which a very suspicious talk has risen. All of a sudden, Anri-chan speaks about the shadow girl's justice and shit… protecting Shizu-chan above all laws…

In the contrary, my heart lies broken along with my love bleeding on the floor…

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

PEET! PEET! PEET! The torturing sound of the heart machine keeps on racking me— my insides screaming at the lines for moral support. My hands are trembling atop Shizu-chan's as my eyes locked on the moving green… hoping to never see it go flat and red.

Just hours earlier, the master of the house gets stabbed by something with a long blade… like a sword. Despite Anri-chan's pure view of the righteous shadow girl, there she goes stabbing my lover. There's no one who could have done such a thing but that blasted shadow girl! She should disappear and… and… breathe, Izaya. Please breathe…

Though I never liked seeing myself cry, I am seriously flooding the bed with my tears. They have been non-stop ever since the doctors— particularly Yagiri-sensei— said he's in a stable yet fatal condition. His insides have been ravaged pretty badly and it's worse than Shinra's clean mortal cut. How can I, a purely loving teacher— fuck that! I just can't see myself calmly watching over him…

Shinra and Anri-chan are with me at the room and then the doctor speaks to me, "Izaya, I'll find Namie-sensei and talk to her about more details. Just stay— no, please keep calm and don't panic during worst-case-scenario, okay?"

"I don't think I can handle that." I can only chuckle— wiping my tears with the back of my hand, "I'm completely disoriented and I cannot calm down just yet." Shinra then caresses my head and leaves me alone with Anri-chan. She then goes to her father's side and then she whispers, "Mommy…" I lift my face towards her—

"Anri-chan?" Her face is filled with anger and despise… like no ten-year-old girl would do. It resembles the look on her face during that one dream… and the feeling of Shizu-chan's murderous gaze.

"I'm going home." She then gets up and runs off outside— my legs feeling too weak to even chase her. There's no way, she—

"…They… exactly… look… the same…" My eyes widen as I hear a pained voice from my side. I gaze at Shizu-chan and there he is… gazing at me with his weak eyes. Trying to contain myself, I get nearer and cry at a minimal, "Shizu-chan… you're awake already?"

"She got my abdomen area… not the chest area unlike Kyohei and Shinra. I can gain consciousness without any problem." He talks as he holds down his bleeding tummy. I kiss him on his forehead and then he cups his hand at my cheek as I pull back, "…Sorry, Izaya. I'll be careful next time…"

"What exactly happened?"

"Someone just came and asked about… a certain Takashi Niekawa. I never heard his name before but she was dead sure he was here." Shizu-chan speaks and then the doctors along with Shinra come to check up on him. Our little conversation comes to a halt and then he nods in assurance of being okay. The family doctor helps me get off the chair— my legs and arms somewhat paralyzed by the separation…

"What did Shizuo said?" Shinra asks and then stupid me just echoes what I have heard earlier. The doctor nods on understanding and then he drags me to a nearby bench, "Look, Izaya. You should be strong. About Takashi Niekawa… it doesn't sound familiar to me either. I guess that woman got the wrong guy. But to actually get in without getting caught?"

Something then hits me… and then I take a deep breath to get back my composure, "Shinra, stay here and look after Shizu-chan. I'm going back to the manor." The doctor hums in inquiry and then I bitterly grin, "I think the culprit got him not because she wasn't caught. It's because she is already in."

And that's right… Haruna Niekawa. Let's find out what you wanna do, you motherfucking bitch.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 9: Vendetta Vines**

…

Haruna Niekawa, she is the new maid so maybe, everyone is not yet really accustomed to hearing her name around. Unlike me, she hasn't gone to meet everyone. Of course, preventing everyone from recognizing her 'name' that fast. From that time I saw Niekawa breaking in the Secret Room…

I know she has something **bad** in mind.

However, she is unlike me. She knows that something is up in this house even before she has gone inside. Takashi Niekawa? Who the fuck is that seriously? Moreover, I can't just charge in without any proof that she is the one who struck at my lover.

Rather than saying _the shadow girl is Shizu-chan's pawn, why would she ask about someone else and then try to kill my Shizu-chan?_

I am already back home and now, I am raiding my Shizu-chan's room for the files about the previous teachers. They are the only people who could have brought foreign people inside the cursed manor. Takashi… Takashi… Takashi… here… huh?

After browsing and skimming through the disorganized files in his drawer, I finally find the files about the teachers. Among those are my and Celty's resumes, schedules and lesson plans. I also come across other names— as stated, the other teachers. The closest one I can find is the person named Takashi Nasujima. He doesn't resemble Niekawa in any way, though…

"…Takashi Nasujima, the second teacher." I suddenly shudder and then I fling to the doorway as the faint image of the ghost woman sits by me. Upon her lap is the cursed yellow ball and then she whispers, "The same man who attempted terrible things to Anri-chan…"

"…? Why am I getting hurled back to that guy?" I then sigh as I remember about the event hours ago in the library. Anri-chan has mentioned about a teacher who molests her before. And the same guy killed by the shadow girl as well…

"I have already told you. Shizuo Heiwajima is a murderer. No doubt someone would have a grudge against him." She then gazes at me, "Izaya, are you sure you left Shizuo Heiwajima alone in the hospital?" I then bear a bitter grin at her, "Of course, Shinra's there to…"

Without a definite reason, my voice suddenly trails away. My hands begin to tremble and then I come to pick up my phone. I dial some number and then I tuck the phone between my chin and shoulder— organizing the files I just tampered with.

THUMP! THUMP! My heart then begins to pound louder and louder and then I impatiently wait for Shinra to pick up the phone. Something about what she said has bothered me… and to think Shinra is a psycho made things worse for me. Tears then begin to form as the phone picks up. I re-dial again and then she whispers, "Why are you calling Shinra?"

"Don't fuck with me. I know you know the reason why. Or else you wouldn't have said that."

"…She must be that shaken every time. Every time that someone starts to threaten Shizuo Heiwajima."

"You talking about the shadow girl?" My breath begins to hitch… my calming down technique seriously not working. When was the last time I felt like this, I wonder. The papers I hold begin to crumple under my grip… third re-dial and Shinra still wouldn't pick up. How can I actually forget that something between Shizu-chan and Shinra exists… and it can be a good cause of vengeance?

Izaya Orihara, you idiot!

KNOCK! KNOCK! Someone comes by the door and then Celty remains by my side. I gulp down only to hide beneath the bed— thankful that I have completely put everything back in place. The door opens and then I see Niekawa enter. She closes the door and locks it from inside… looking around to scan the place. She then walks towards the drawers and begin looking around as well.

The teachers' files are still with me just in case.

Haruna Niekawa flings herself almost everywhere… looking for the one I had— must be. She then bites her finger in frustration and looks around again… until the ventilation shaft begins to shake. She looks up and then a sword gets inserted through the metal passage— the shadow girl!

"…What do you want from me!?" Niekawa backs off from the ventilation shaft and then the sword moves as if making an opening. The bitch then runs off from the room and the sword gets recalled. I get out from my hiding place and then I see Celty still where she is earlier…

"She should stay with anyone that _she_ wouldn't harm. Or else that substitute maid will be the fourth body in this manor's garden…"

"…? Wait, maybe you mean the fifth?"

Celty then only smiles at me and then I frown as she vanishes along with the yellow ball. I then walk out of the room and go to my own. I hide the files within my things and then I finally hear my phone ring again. I pick up the call from Shinra and then I almost yell, "Where were you!?"

"Sorry, Sensei. I just have to do something…" THUMP! "Yeah, Shizuo also said that you can the files in his things. Be careful around the manor, too, because you're all alone."

"…Can I… Can I talk to Shizu-chan?" Seconds of dead air… "Yo, Izaya. Something wrong?" I then sigh in relief and I even lean on the wall, "Thank God, you're still alive, Shizu-chan."

"…Heheh, are you thinking about Shinra? _Everything's alright. Don't worry about that_."

"How can I not worry? You're seriously vulnerable in that place, on that hospital bed!" I madly burst out at him and all I get is a chuckle as a response, "Stop it, Izaya. Come on, I'm in a tightly-secured room for being a VIP in this town. He's also working here so he wouldn't be able to lift a finger about that." I frown again, "…You're a monster."

"What do you mean?"

"I never thought you're someone like that."

"…I'm sorry then, Izaya. I just wanted to protect her… as much as she wants to protect me. I also—"

I then click the phone to end the call. For the time being, I wish I never even wanted to hear Shizu-chan's voice. Celty is surely driving me crazy… and what about the fourth body thing? There should be five bodies if ever Haruna Niekawa is on the list…

A bitter smirk then rises from my lips as I press my palm against my face, "What the fuck? I'm seriously turning into some kind of accomplice in here. Whatever…" I then take my hand off of my face and stare at it…

Why am I seriously getting pissed off at Shizu-chan? Aren't the people I had relationships with before act exactly the same when threatened? Be it for survival, money, fame and pride. So why am I getting mad? Is it because I want to change? Or it is because I don't want to get involved with people like that anymore? My thoughts have been racked again all of a sudden… just because of the substitute maid…

I wished everything just remained just like the way they are the day before. No shadow girl, no Celty, no Shinra… just me, Shizu-chan and Anri-chan.

—! Wait a fucking minute… where's Anri-chan? I thought she ran back here. Shouldn't she be somewhere in here? I then get out of my room and knock at her door, "Anri-chan? Anri-chan!" I frown and then I hear someone shriek at a corner… turning towards the place shows me a trembling Akane-chan. It has been a while since we last talked and then I smile at her, "Hello, Akane-chan…"

"S… Sensei." She whispers and then I walk towards her, "How are you? We haven't talked for a long—" She then gets out of the corner and walks around me… as if avoiding close distance, "Sensei, I'm alright. I'm going back to my room."

"Is something wrong?" I frown at her and remember what Shinra once said. He has mentioned about convincing Akane-chan that I don't fit being her mother. I wonder what he actually said. However, she only shakes her head and then I place a hand on my hip, "Usotsuki (Liar). Sore ga warui, shiranai ka. (That is bad, don't you know that?)"

"…Shiteru. (I do.)" She only murmurs and then she looks away, "But Shinra-tocchan (Daddy Shinra) said I shouldn't tell you, Orihara-Sensei." She has also changed the way she refers to both of us… not surprised if she calls Shizu-chan Heiwajima-san or something less familiar and intimate. I then bear a bitter grin and speak, "I promise, I won't tell Shinra you told me…"

"He said I shouldn't believe you anymore. And you're… bad like D… Daddy."

"…? Why are you hesitating, Akane-chan? And I thought you're leaving the house as soon as Shinra recovers?" She then twitches and trembles, "…Shinra-tocchan said I should finish my primary grades first before I change… houses." I then sigh and I pet her head, "Then you better be careful, Akane-chan. And don't act so unfamiliar with everyone… that's very bad. Much more than Shizu-chan or Izaya-sensei's badness."

Akane-chan can only eye at me and I can actually see the fear in her eyes. I don't seriously know how these people keep on brainwashing people around them. Not just Shizu-chan… but also Shinra.

"…S… Sensei… can I ask something of you?"

"Sure, Akane-chan. What is it?" I go nearer and then she pulls me to Shinra's room, "I wish to surprise Shinra-tocchan but I can't open his room. Can you help me?" I twitch and then flashes a bitter grin at her again, "Hey, now, now. I don't forcibly enter people's private rooms. Why don't you just ask for the master key?"

"…The maids don't have keys for Daddy and his room."

Fine. I then make her turn around and I break in the poor room with my own tactics… which unfortunately didn't work against the Secret Room. Why? Of course, I'm curious of what Shinra's room looks like… not his scent— I hate his scent.

We take some look around and then Akane-chan scans the place for a place to put her little surprise. I can only touch around the books… if ever the place has a secret passage. Ehem-Manor-Ehem. However, I fail to find anything… until Akane-chan calls me in utter dread, "Orihara-sensei!"

I walk to her and then she stares at the open walk-in closet of the doctor. I join her in staring… finding something I wish I didn't take a look at.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Laughter echoes along the gloomy hallway of the Heiwajima Manor. The terebi has been on for a while now and the coffee I have requested hours ago sits cold and left untouched at the center table. In yet another moment in my life, I am stuck once again in a fetal position. Minutes earlier, Akane-chan and I have gone to take a look at Shinra's room… venturing into his dreadful walk-in closet.

It is as eerie as a normal horror movie… seeing it personally makes me shudder even hours after. What we saw is something we couldn't actually un-see… forgetting what it looks like seems impossible.

She is as beautiful as she used to… like what photos have shown me. Her hair stuck in its length looks vibrant and shiny as if being kept every day. Her skin seems to be washed and moisturized as well. The only difference from old horror movies is… she is happily smiling.

Celty Sturluson is happily smiling… inside Shinra's walk-in closet— sitting inside a glass case.

The mystery of the 'fourth body' has been solved on its own. Celty tells me about having only three bodies in the garden and having Haruna Niekawa as the fourth one. The reason for that is that… she isn't in the garden. Celty's corpse has been preserved by her lover and has been put in display inside his walk-in closet. That must be a reason for fearing police raids…

However, the view has threaded my cells with grave fear… and now I couldn't stop myself from trembling. Even though I have ventured into a world of human demons, seeing dead bodies still plays a bad impact on me.

The faces of dead people… scare the shit out of me. More than getting stabbed to death would.

_Wild lights conquer all of my view and everyone runs around in panic. Small hands clasp against mine and cries crowd and deafen my young ears. Hysteria has engulfed the whole world and there is only one person who could have saved us._

"_Nii-san! Nii-san!" "Iza-nii! Iza-nii!" Morphing voices confuse my brain as we senselessly run around along with the sea of helpless creatures. And as soon as the world silences in a second, catastrophe has happened. The flood has swept through the people in just a split-second my eye fluttered. I must have spent seconds— minute— hours in drifting around in the cold water… suffering from hypothermia and other stuff._

_And the worst part is that I cannot find my sisters, my mother… and I'm swimming along a mountain of corpses._

My breath suddenly hitches as I rouse from dozing at the couch. Another nightmare comes to my mind and then I get up slowly— only to notice that a blanket lies to cover me. I then turn to my side to find Kyohei-kun switching the channels of the terebi, "Kyohei-kun, what time is it?"

"Ten minutes past midnight, Izaya-san." He then looks at me and then he asks, "Shall I accompany you back to your room?" I then take off the blanket and yawn, "Aren't you supposed to be resting in your room? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I cannot sleep so I decided to walk around. I found you sleeping here so I came to accompany you. Being alone is obviously dangerous around here." He then turns off the terebi and then I wave my hand at him, "No worries, I'll be fine. The shadow girl has targeted you already so you're the one in more trouble in here." Kyohei-kun then sighs, "But Izaya-san surely remembers that he, too, got chased down by her multiple times."

"Fuck you." I cannot help but to cuss as I wipe off the tears from my eyes. What did I dream of again?

"Ah yeah, Kyohei-kun." I then get reminded of something and then I whisper at him, "Niekawa Haruna doko? (Where's Haruna Niekawa?)" The butler twitches and then he responds with the same volume of whisper, "Back in her room at the West Wing, why? Is she… is she the one behind the stabbing?" Kyohei-kun's voice changes in the course of the conversation. As expected from a butler protective of his master…

"I'm pretty sure of it. We should apprehend her…"

"We can't do that. She still has access outside the Manor… she might call the police and—" He then momentarily stops talking and then he raises a hand as if telling me to forget that. I then give him a bitter grin and then I whisper, "The only secret I don't know is about the identity of the shadow girl. I know about the bodies in the garden as well… remember?"

As much as I remember, you were the one who told Shizu-chan and Shinra about it, you bastard.

"…! I'm sorry, I forgot." He then just chuckles… until a voice speaks from afar, "…Bodies… in the garden…?" We twitch and then we see Niekawa standing at a distance. She is soaked in water with some soil embracing her feet… armed with a knife. She then smiles wickedly at us, "Bodies in the garden, I see. Is that where Takashi is? Neh, Izaya-san?"

She swipes the knife thrice… "Or should I just ask Shizuo Heiwajima instead? With your head in my bag?"

…

**End of Chapter 9**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	10. For Blood and Glory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! And never will I. Other references are used but products of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, ecchi, horror, violence, strong language and sensual tension. Can go up to Rated MA if ever such is allowed. Strongly OOC.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

My beloved humans! My life is yet in a pinch again! Shitty psychopaths! Why am I getting targeted by my own race!? Ahahahaha! Well, anyway, I have left the hospital in hopes of pinning her of her crime. At the same time, I have dug up files in Shizu-chan's room.

Along that time, I also get reunited with a bitch named Celty Sturluson and she begins threatening me again. However, Haruna Niekawa breaks her fun… along with the coming of the shadow girl. Soon, the ghost speaks of a special mystery regarding the count of bodies in the garden.

Seconds after hating Shizu-chan for something, I have seen Akane and we have gone to Shinra's room… only to find a preserved corpse in the closet. Shuddering at the view of another corpse, I pass out at the couch— thus leading to encountering Kyohei-kun again.

With Niekawa holding a knife and a threat against me, secrets begin to rouse from their greatest slumber…

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

The killer chill of the night screams through my bones as I watch Niekawa wickedly smile at us by the lounge. Her psychotic laughter sends my mind into suicide and all I can do is tremble and shudder in fear. Aside from the shadow girl, Celty and Shinra, Haruna Niekawa makes my bladder explode. I have come across worlds of the most insane people… but it is my first time to actually witness their killing actions.

Not just one… but for the fourth time… and with me as the target. Always.

"So what do you say, Izaya Orihara-san?" Niekawa laughs out and then Kyohei-kun goes into a stance as if protecting me. She then hums in disappointment in my lack of reaction… "Hm. I guess I have to make you squeal some more then. Tell me… is Takashi among those bodies in the garden!?" She then grins wickedly again, "Or you want me to drag your leg-less body there to dig for me!"

"Izaya-san, go and hide. Take the girls with you as well." Kyohei-kun speaks but then I argue with him, "Don't be stupid. You think I'm some kind of girl or something? And you're still injured, tough guy." He then smiles at me momentarily, "I know. But I cannot let Shizuo-sama's most beloved be in danger like this. Please go."

"Shizuo Heiwajima's most beloved, huh…" She then smirks, "Then you would be of good use to me, Izaya-san!"

Niekawa then smirks and then charges towards us with Kyohei-kun calculating some counter-attack. However, the next set of events surprises me. Vorona-san suddenly jumps down from the second storey and blocks the rampaging woman's knife with her feather duster. Who the fuck carries a feather duster during midnight!?

She then kicks away the woman and then Niekawa rolls off towards the library. Vorona then swipes away the feather duster and then she says, "Wrong person." She then walks towards us, "Is Izaya-san and Kyohei-san alright?" We then nod and then Niekawa gets up… enduring the blow on her tummy, "Stay out of this…" We then turn to her and then Vorona shakes her head, "No can do. I have to protect Celty-san's friends…"

Huh? Celty's friends? Me?

Niekawa clicks her tongue in anger and then she runs away into the darkness. Vorona turns to us again and then I hold my forehead, "Can someone explain things to me? How come you can do that? And what do you mean Celty's friends?"

"…Izaya-san should rest. Rest assured you will wake up tomorrow morning." All Vorona-san has said… and then Kyohei-kun smiles at me. I can only look at them… noticing how anti-climatic the turn of events is. However, Haruna Niekawa still roams the halls of the Heiwajima Manor. Akane-chan, Anri-chan, Erika-san, Denis-san and Simon-san…

I hope she wouldn't hurt someone else.

And Shizu-chan… I'm so scared. Please get back to me…

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 10: For Blood and Glory**

…

Unlike any other day in this town, thunderclaps terrorize the morning as the police begin raiding mostly everywhere in the manor. Our rooms are tightly secured from their investigations as stated in their search documents. It is about the attempted murder of Shizuo Heiwajima and in search of Haruna Niekawa who still stays within the gigantic manor.

The daytime sky seems to be the night sky as the ominous dark clouds prevent people from seeing the sun. I lie seated atop my bed with a blanket wrapped around me— my body still shuddering from the aftereffects of yesterday. My normal healthy beautiful face isn't with me and all I have are tears clouding my vision. Alone in this deadly silent room, fear wrecks my fragile sanity.

No, it has nothing to do with my fear towards Shizu-chan's recovery, the shadow girl, or towards Haruna Niekawa. It is merely for the things I have been seeing for a while. Just last night… my dream about the sea of corpse has flowed on…

_The storm had finally taken a break but the dark sky still wouldn't leave me alone. Atop a small piece of wood, I drift slowly along with the almost-serene current of the dirty waters. Aside from house wrecks, all that is bound in my vision are corpses. Be it man, woman, children, pets…_

_Being a social person, everyone seems to be familiar to me._

_We used to live in a small town and I seem to know every resident it has. My mother ran a pastry shop and everyone in town came around to buy bread and pastries. At the young age of nine, I came to help her in making them and selling them. Every day was at peaceful as what I come to know of that word… until a storm struck the whole town._

_It has destroyed everything and all that's left are its muddy water and the corpses it has brought upon our town. Silently crying as I wander around, I fail to avert my eyes from all the floating dead bodies…_

_Wanting to find Mother or my sisters…_

_Be it dead or half-alive, I will be contented._

_After two days, rescuers have arrived and they have saved quite only a handful of survivors. I am one of them… and that's when I've finally seen my family. Everyone else has been killed by the rushing water— my mother's car wrecked by an uprooted tree. However, I couldn't cry. I was just plain happy I wouldn't be searching for them anymore… or their dismembered parts, at least._

_My abnormal reaction sent me to a rehabilitation center where I was given therapy. It's true I cannot forget that faces of corpses etched deep inside my brain and so I did everything they say to help me recover from trauma. Plastering it with beautiful images, I was able to bury it beyond my memories. But I guess that step only made me tremble once I see dead people again._

And even until now, Celty's very image threads my body with utmost fear.

Knock. Knock. Knock. My eyes gaze at the door and then I hear a voice calling from the other side, "Orihara-sensei!" It is Inspector Tom Tanaka's voice… and then I get up to open the door with a crack— the blanket still around me, "Inspector Tanaka—"

"Izaya!" Shizu-chan is standing with him and then he forces the door open to embrace me tightly, "Izaya! I'm so happy you're not hurt!" I stare at the inspector and then he scratches his head, "He escaped the hospital when he heard about what happened last night. Kyohei-san said Haruna Niekawa came around for you. He isn't able to specify a motive for the young lady so… can we talk for a moment?"

"…" My tongue almost lost its place and then I turn my gaze to the woman with them. She twitches and then smiles at me, "My name is Akemi Fujiwara, an inspector that is deployed to help in the investigations. In short, Inspector Tanaka's partner."

"Please come in…"

I then assist Shizu-chan as we walk towards my bed and then the inspectors sit down at the couch opposite the bed. Shizu-chan sits down beside me— hand grasping at his wound, "Izaya, what exactly happened? Did… Did Haruna Niekawa really?" I nod before whispering to the inspectors, "She is looking for a Takashi. Based from the records if this house, it must be Takashi Nasujima, the second teacher hired for his daughter, Anri-chan."

"We'll run a search about that." Inspector Tanaka then looks at me again, "How did the woman attack you? Can you recall?" I then take a deep breath, "I was sleeping at the couch and then I suddenly came to. Kyohei-kun was watching over for some reasons… and then she suddenly appeared with a knife in her hand. Her feet looks muddy… she must have gone outside first."

"I have been looking into the several disappearances in this manor. They seem to be serial killings done by a woman with a sword— and the victims are usually the teachers." Inspector Fujiwara then eyes at me differently, "Until the last time, the family doctor and the butler were attacked by the same killer… and there are evidences that they are up to something against you. This time, the woman came directly after you."

"She went after me first." Shizu-chan speaks and then they look at him, "That night, we accidentally met by the veranda. She started asking me about Takashi and she didn't believe me when I said he just suddenly disappeared. She then had this sword and you know what happened next."

"Why don't you leave the house first so we could thoroughly investigate?" The woman speaks and then Shizu-chan stares directly at her eyes, "I refuse."

"Why so?"

"I just don't want to." They stare at each other ferociously and then Inspector Tanaka clears his throat, "Inspector Fujiwara, let's just work on where we could. But if we get credible evidences to start raiding more places… I guess you can't refuse that, Shizuo."

"I understand." My lover agrees and then the inspectors leave the room. He then strokes at my hair, "Why are you looking like this again? Did something else happen?" I then stare at him and begin whispering as I dig my face at his neck, "Shinra's… keeping a dead body?"

He then twitches loudly and then he hugs me tightly again, "I'm sorry. I just thought you wouldn't even get inside his closet. What are you doing there anyway?" However, I somewhat ignore him and I just want to give in to his warmth so I could get back to sleep… this time, in peace.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

_Slowly strafing along the hallways towards the West Wing, I feel my knees tremble in fear. There are scratching and clashing sounds that have caught my attention when I get out of the toilet. I walk steadily though my breath has been aspirating wildly with my heart pounding badly. Soon, I get to hear restrained yells and screams of anger and despise. Peeking into the key hole, I see Shizu-chan arguing with a woman…_

"_Fucking leave me alone, you bitch! What do you think you will get with that!?"_

"_I won't leave as long as I don't get what I wanted! Sustenance! I want sustenance for our baby!"_

"_What are you talking about!? That isn't mine!"_

"_Of course, it's yours! I never slept with anyone else!"_

"_Give me a break!" Shizu-chan then laughs out harder, "You're a whore! Don't you think I know about all those other men!? You can get your money… but I will never take responsibility with that child! Because it isn't mine!"_

_I then back off from the door and I walk away to get back to my room— or that's what I feel I'm about to do. However, loud breaking sounds come around and I quickly grab whatever there is on the wall. I walk back to the room and then I find Shizu-chan on the floor with a bleeding head. The woman has a broken vase at her hands, "Heheh, we're still married, Shizuo Heiwajima. If you die, then all of your money will be mine, heheh."_

_Shizu-chan can only glare and grind his teeth— containing his murder intent within. Then I open the door in an urge to protect him, "Get away from him." They look at me and then she laughs at me, "What would you do with that, huh? Do you even know how to use that!?"_

"…_Get away from him." I echo and then she throws that vase at me… only for me to take it heads up. Red begins to paint my sight… the color amplifying the terror within me. I feel scared not because of her… but because of thinking that I would lose Shizu-chan. My hands move as if tampering with something… only to see a sword swinging before me._

_The woman continues to laugh in derision and attacks me again… only that I have the chance to actually pierce her abdomen with the sword. Blood splatters and paints more of myself. I slide off the sword… only to swing at her more. Like a whip cracking at her skin, the sword creates long lacerations… to a point that I almost skin her with it._

_What scared me more is that… the whole time I am on it, Shizu-chan never makes a sound._

_Beheading the woman, I then turn to Shizu-chan and then he can only stare at me. He then raises a hand that isn't holding his wound, "…H-Here… Come here." I drop the sword and run towards him without another word. He embraces me… whispering, "…Don't worry. I… I'll take care of that. Please don't do that again. Why? Why did you do that?"_

"…_I should protect what's important to me. And I'm not losing anyone again…"_

_BLACK. And my vision then begins to morph… like I get dragged into another place. Somewhere wet and cold… dark and well-hidden. And despite the absence of a voice, I feel something calling out to me. Like it has been screaming out 'HELP! HELP! HELP!' from the bottom of its heart. My body then feels like warm and cold at the same time— like getting showered by hot water on a cold day._

_As if lying naked in a snow hill— getting splashed by hot water. Just plain torture._

"_Dareka… Dareka… (Somebody… Somebody…)" I begin hearing another voice… which sounds as ghastly as Celty's… "Tasukete… Ano shoujo… Onegai… (Save… that girl… please…)"_

"_Dare? (Who are you?)" And before I know it, my eyes open only to see two policemen in raincoats chopped into pieces on a rainy night. Then I feel my face lifts up on its own— my own mouth whispering, "Got to protect… him…"_

I get to shoot up from bed again and throw up once again at the floor. Recovering from the sudden movement, I hold my mouth and then I almost cry again as I remember what the chopped bodies look like. I straighten up and I turn to my side to see Shizu-chan sleeping beside me. The clock ticks at 10… with me not knowing if that is morning or night.

I get off the bed and decide to go and call someone to clean it up… or maybe, I can clean it up myself. I senselessly walk along the hallways and then I stop as I hear a little conversation at a corner…

"Are you sure of it? I cannot just go on without evidences." Then a familiar voice speaks, "I heard them say it themselves. There are bodies in the garden. Please, find Takashi!" My eyes widen as I realize that those voices belong to Haruna Niekawa… and Inspector Fujiwara. Then the policewoman speaks, "I know and I will. But don't act so careless and stupid. You're already ending up in jail…"

"I don't care… just find him. And then I will deal with Shizuo Heiwajima."

"What about Izaya Orihara? What are you going to do with him?" Then I somewhat feel that she gets to smirk, "I will slaughter him in front of Shizuo Heiwajima. If we find Takashi…"

Holy shit. What in the world is happening? I back off and then one speaks, "Wait, someone's listening." I then hurriedly run off and they must have gone to look for me. I run around to see any good hiding place… only to notice something that I have never seen before. It is like a secret ladder leading up towards the attic. I quickly climb up and get inside— blocking the entrance with the attic door. I sit on it and cover my mouth to prevent them from hearing my sobs…

It is my first time to see the manor's attic— it's not like I have a reason to be here normally. Looking around the virtually black void, I feel my fear grow much more intense. I then squeeze myself as I hope that they will not be around anymore when I get down. When will I go down? What will happen to Shizu-chan if he meets up with Niekawa? I should get down… but… I…

"Dareka…" My eyes widen as I hear a familiar voice… the one calling out to me in my latest dream. I then look around and begin crawling around in the dark place… only to stumble at an old box. I lift up what I feel is the lid— loud stench making me back off automatically. I close the box and then I cough out loud… soon, holding my mouth to keep sounds from exiting.

"Dareka…" The same voice calls on and then I crawl around… searching for the voice, "Donata desu ka. (Who are you?)" A box begins to shake and then I get to touch it, the lid opening on its own. I take out what I get to hold onto… eyes widening as I dreadfully stare at the thing on my hand.

It is an old sword full-covered with blood. And based from its shape, it is what the shadow girl has been dragging all along.

"…Izaya Orihara, a witness of death at a very young age…" A voice echoes yet there is no one I am with. I look around and then I raise the somewhat glowing sword— my fear getting replaced by ridicule, "Oh, there's a possessed yellow ball… so there's also a possessed sword. What's next? Possessed slippers?" I swing the sword around… feeling something else as my grip tightens…

"Izaya Orihara, do you wish to protect something?" My eyes widen and then I gaze back at the attic door, "Shizu-chan…" I then twitch, "Wait, if that Fujiwara is with Niekawa… then Shizu-chan—!"

"Law stalls your pain and justice never comes to those who don't seek. However, judgment rests in your hand. Izaya Orihara, I will be your weapon and shield. In order to protect… in order to love…" A weird smirk conquers my face and then my body starts to react differently. The fatigue from pressure and tension suddenly gives me strength and courage to go down there and…

"Fucking wait…" I then suddenly hold my face with a hand… "What am I thinking? Killing them and shit…"

A loud pang then conquers my chest and then I drop my free hand. I then gaze at the sword… and then motion to get to the attic door. I open it and get down… with the sword hanging from my belt. Pulling it out as if it has a sheath, I carefully walk around the hallways… keeping an eye at everyone else who could come along.

Successfully reaching my room where Shizu-chan is, I enter and then walk to the bedside to hide the sword under the bed and join Shizu-chan. I then wrap my arms around him and I cuddle without the permission— as if I need that. His breathing lulls me to sleep… but there's something in me that keeps me awake. Intently feeling every moment there is in the room, my soul continues to endure through the _night_.

I then suddenly feel that the knob begins to turn and realize that I haven't locked it. However, I keep my eyes closed and then I feel a pair of feet carefully making contact with the floor. The infuriating feeling grows more and more intense… until I feel a hand suddenly grabbing me away from my love. I get thrown off the bed and I react with a loud scream— waking Shizu-chan in the process.

Our eyes widen as we see who is on the bed with my Shizu-chan. Her menacing smile develops as she threatens to slit my lover's neck, "No one moves or you're both dead, Shizuo Heiwajima! Izaya Orihara!"

"Niekawa…" I take a deep breath and then Shizu-chan glares at her, "What do you exactly want from me, Haruna Niekawa?" The bitch then pushes the knife deeper— actually making the neck bleed, "Takashi! Where is Takashi!? How dare you take Takashi away from me!? He only said he'll be away for a job and he never came back! Why!? Why did you kill him!?"

Shizu-chan keeps silent and then she suddenly pulls away the knife and positions to strike at his heart. Without any second thought, my hands act as if I have commanded them to do so. They grab at one thing and my body lunges to set an attack…

SLICE! Blood paints the bed and some of the wall and drawers… followed by Haruna Niekawa's fierce scream. She then gets off the bed and then Shizu-chan gets up in surprise, "Izaya!" Inspector Tanaka, Fujiwara and the rest of the staffs— aside from the children— come breaking the door and gasp at the scene before them.

"My hand!" The bitch cries out loud as I successfully cut off one of her hands. Standing before her like a professional samurai killer, I swing the sword like I have always wielded it before. Holding it like how the shadow girl usually does, I speak with a clouded sanity, "I'm going to **kill** you first, bitch…"

…

**End of Chapter 10**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	11. I Love You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! And never will I. Other references are used but products of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, ecchi, horror, violence, strong language and sensual tension. Can go up to Rated MA if ever such is allowed. Strongly OOC.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

I'm about to lose my sanity, my dear humans. Armed with a bloody sword and some monstrous intent to kill, I end up standing before Shizu-chan and Niekawa— reciprocating her threat of killing us. It all started that night when she actually threatened to kill me as well…

However, Vorona comes to save us and then the police appear for another investigation. Shizu-chan has also escaped from the hospital to be with me at this time of my life. It's not only my life that is in danger… even my sanity is threatened to diminish…

After another weird dream about something, I step out of the room and eventually hear Fujiwara and Niekawa talking about the bodies. Soon, I end up running up the attic in where I get to meet with a talking sword. Having it in my hand feels like I'm unstoppable… and I will not doubt killing Niekawa.

Blades, blood and bodies rack the manor's peace, what else could happen in this sexy life gone wrong?

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Tick-tock. The clock loudly ticks as everyone stares at the scene before them. Niekawa hisses at her state and she suddenly slips through the crowd to escape. Like fuck I'll let her. I chase after her as soon as she moves… the people getting out of the way since we're both armed. I can hear Shizu-chan and Shinra calling for my name. But there's no way I would even let her go now.

By the way she moves, Haruna Niekawa is being filled with terror and hysteria. I can hear her insides screaming for help. Takashi! Takashi! Heh! Call out… the fucker's not gon'na save you! A devious smirk begins to mark my face as I chase her down from my room, down the stairs, to the lounge, to the dining, to the kitchen, back to the lounge, and finally out the garden…

It never occurs to me that it has been raining yet again and then bleeding woman stumbles upon the muddy garden soil. She lunges at the soft land and then she struggles to crawl away from. I then start hearing her sob and scream in dread… as I practically drag the bloodied sword along the mud. She then feels the mud burdening her body— restraining it from movements…

"Are you going to kill me in front of the inspectors!?" Niekawa screams across the garden and then she laughs out hysterically, "That's right! Show them you are monsters! You! And Shizuo Heiwajima!" However, I cold-heartedly stare down at her which makes her twitch differently. I then smirk bigger and then I whisper as I swing the sword for one full slice at her…

"Law stalls pain and justice never comes to those who don't seek. Judgment rests in my hand. I have a weapon and a shield. In order to protect… in order to love…"

And before I can even slice her to pieces, a hand grabs my wrist nearest to the hand holding the sword. It gets so forceful that I even feel like my wrist has shattered… making me drop the sword. Screaming in pain and feeling suddenly weak, my knees suddenly wilts and the person behind me catches me by the waist. My head dangles halfway and then I look over my shoulder to see…

"S…Shizu-chan?"

However, his face is way more bone-chilling than dead corpses. Just one look makes me numb and I can't even help but to tremble. He then casts his murderous gaze upon the girl on the mud, "Haruna Niekawa, please just surrender." The girl, however, grabs the sword and aims to do a revenge on me for her hand. But Shizu-chan is able to pull me back— as he sends a bone-cracking kick to her abdomen.

Haruna groans at the pain and she somewhat gets thrown towards the shed. Her fall destroys the wooden door… and then she lands at squishy objects that almost painted her arms red. At the very sight, she screams and then she crawls away from the place in complete hysteria. She has been screaming badly and everyone gets to join us is looking at what could have startled her.

My fine arm holds on my mouth as I almost puke… trying to regain balance with Shizu-chan's hold. The master of the house stares at the squishy things at the shed… everyone else gasping at the sight. Chopped bodies of policemen are found at the shed and it seems that it has happened once again. They seem to be the people who I have dreamt of. After the very dream of having the sword talk to me…

"What in the world?" Fujiwara whispers and then Inspector Tanaka speaks, "…That's it, Shizuo. I'm calling a thorough investigation." Shinra then shrieks and he runs off away. The inspectors see his action and then Fujiwara chases him, "Hey! Stop right there! No more evidence hiding!" I then put my gaze back to Niekawa who gets cuffed by Inspector Tanaka and Erika and Vorona are giving first-aid to her arm.

Shizu-chan is watching them do so as well and then I notice Kyohei-kun staring down at the sword. Even with a broken wrist, I pull myself away from my lover— Shizu-chan twitching at my action. I then walk towards Kyohei-kun and picks up the sword weakly, "This is dangerous, Kyohei-kun. I'm not letting anyone else touch this…" Unlike earlier, the sensation of being strong is not present and I can't even hear its voice… "Fat-ass motherfucker…"

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 11: I Love You**

…

Everyone else has been requested to be at the lounge as the police search the whole area. The daughters are there… Anri-chan tucked in my arms while Akane-chan feels so lonely next to me. Shinra has run around the house earlier but even until now, he's nowhere to be found. Even Fujiwara is standing there with us and the other policemen are transporting the chopped bodies… away from the girls' sight.

Shizu-chan and Inspector Tanaka are talking seriously at a far end of the room… their argument faintly heard by the people on this side of the room. Fujiwara is eyeing at them and then she speaks, "So what are you people going to do? I mean…" She then gazes at us, "Excuse the children— but… you're keeping bodies at your garden? What do you think of them? Some kind of fertilizer?"

"Bodies?" Akane then shudders and then I cup my hand at her head, "I'm so sorry, Inspector Fujiwara. But can we talk without the children?" She just frowns at me… as if screaming a 'no' within her. Akane-chan then looks at me, "Orihara-sensei… what does she mean… bodies?" I gaze back at Akane-chan and then Anri-chan whispers, "…Offenders."

"…Uso…" Akane-chan then starts to cry and she turns towards the police that are transporting the dug bodies from the garden. The staff gasps as they see the two girls turn to the stretchers covered in white yet soon dirtied cloths. Akane-chan— to my surprise— then whispers, "Sensei…" I look more at her and then she whispers at me, "Where's Mommy Celty? Isn't she upstairs?"

"Mommy Celty? Upstairs?" Anri-chan echoes and our little whispers have caught much of the inspector's attention, "There's someone else upstairs?" Police on stand-by then rushes upstairs and then Akane-chan grasps at my hand, "Sensei!" Anri-chan then grabs my other one, "Mommy." The girls then begin staring into each other's eyes again like they did once.

And for once, I just don't want to give a fuck about both of them. The wrist Akane-chan is holding on is shattered but the pain isn't enough to distract me from thinking about the sword. Just earlier, I feel like it suddenly took control of me… permitting only such emotions to act upon on and forbidding me to think about the consequences. That moment… I only think of killing Haruna Niekawa…

"Izaya!" A voice comes down calling me and then we all see Shinra struggling from the hold of the police. I can only stare at him and then the men bring him to us… the doctor then throwing himself to my feet. I look down at him and then I hear him whisper, "Izaya… help me find her. I can't find her. She's not there…" I frown at him and then he answers my visual inquiry… "Celty."

"Celty?" I then break out a bitter grin and then he begins shaking my knee with his trembling grip, "I know you know about her. She's not there when I looked for her! The case is broken! Izaya! Help me find Celty! I won't let anyone take Celty away from me!" My body starts to earn goosebumps as I watch Shinra makes his loud pleas. In front of his 'daughter' and to everyone else, he begs as if there's no tomorrow.

To be honest. If only I haven't gone through his psychotic streak, I wouldn't actually believe he is this obsessed with Celty Sturluson. I gaze back at Akane-chan who is giving me the same pitiful gaze… and then Anri-chan tightens her grip at my arm, "Mommy, don't." Her usual empty and sometimes charming eyes stare at me as if warning me of something bad…

It feels like she's stopping me from meeting Celty… who has broken out of her glass case. There's no doubt if she can actually possess her own preserved body… what is she planning to do with it anyway? I then turn my gaze to Shizu-chan who is still talking with the male inspector… and then back to Shinra, "But Shinra, we aren't allowed to move away from this seat."

"…What if they find her, Izaya? What if they attack her and take her with them!? I'm not allowing that!" He shakes my knee some more and if seems that he has finally earned the attention of the master and the male inspector. They then walk towards us and Shizu-chan asks about the strange scene, "Shinra, what's wrong?" Shinra then wails at my lover, "…Celty! Shizuo, Celty's gone! And I don't know where she went!"

"—! There's no way that thing will move, Shinra!" Shizuo tenses up in horror and then we hear Haruna Niekawa laugh out as she weakly limps over a chair in which she is bound, "Monsters are starting to awaken and soon… they will eat you up…" The female inspector looks at everyone else and then Inspector Tanaka face-palms himself, "What the fuck is wrong with this house?"

"Believe me, Shizuo! She isn't there anymore!" My hubby then kneels down at Shinra and he shakes the doctor, "Listen to me, Shinra. Celty is dead and there's no way her body would move around like a frigging zombie!" The bespectacled man then lowers his head and then I turn to Shizu-chan, "Shizu-chan." My lover turns to me and I detach Anri-chan, Akane-chan and Shinra from me…

"I know this sounds stupid but I kind'a believe Shinra. Celty Sturluson might be walking around like what he said. I've seen a lot in this house… and I think having a zombie wouldn't be so hard to believe." I then sigh and pat Shinra's head, "But if Celty would go around— leaving her case— what would be the reason, neh?"

I feel people chatter around us and then Shizu-chan sighs, "Tom-san, I know it's not as believable as it is but can we look for one more resident—" The male shakes his head and then he speaks, "My men will go find her. Everyone is to stay here. I've had enough of your shit, Shizuo." My lover gazes at me and then Shinra hangs his head more… whispering Celty's name over and over.

For a moment, Anri-chan suddenly flings her head to a direction— lights getting disconnected.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound of dripping water from the not-so-leaky pipes echoes around the whole dark place and I can't help but to drag myself from the wound I suddenly took from a policeman. After Anri-chan twitches, the lights go down and it becomes a perfect timing for us to scram. The Heiwajima Manor is such a big place and surely, we would be able to hide from them and somehow run away if needed.

The whole place has gone dark and Vorona magically strikes at the inspectors to distract them. Shizu-chan and Shinra have run off to different directions and so I just run off on my own. I am planning to take Anri-chan with me but she isn't there anymore as well. And when I'm about to turn to a corner, one of the policemen has successfully scratched me in my leg by a motherfucking bullet. And now, I have to bitch about the pain…

The blood will always tell them wherever I have gone to… so I better hurry. Within the lightless gigantic manor, I venture down to a place where I haven't been before. This place doesn't even exist in Akane-chan's map, to be honest. I grope around the rough and unfinished walls of the tunnel and then I look around… trying to find light or something.

"Izaya…"

A familiar voice comes to my ears and then I look behind me… "Celty." There she is standing with that kimono she has been wearing inside the glass case. However, it seems that some parts of her body have been damaged… either from breaking free from the glass case or from moving after preservation.

"…You look like you're hurt." She speaks in her normal voice and then I grin at her, "Yeah, obviously. Why did you escape from Shinra's closet? Are you planning to do something?" Celty only stands there and then she turns away from me, "Stop struggling, Izaya. Shizuo Heiwajima isn't worth it." I then somewhat straighten, "Where were you the entire time Shinra is in the hospital, huh?"

She gives an inquisitive gaze at me. "Doesn't it feel so bad to be not with the person you love the moment he hangs for his life? Though it doesn't match in many ways, I wanted to say that I feel I'm stuck in that same kind of situation right now. Shizu-chan is nowhere near me and I know the police are hunting us down. I even think Niekawa could have escaped as well. But this is great… wasting time and talking to you…"

"No need to worry about the police. The shadow girl as you call her is probably taking down everyone else."

"You escaped only so that they wouldn't find you, right?"

"…You saw what Shinra did when he didn't find me there. I don't want Shinra to hurt— or maybe kill— other people just to take me back. Remember when I helped you out from him at the bar? I won't let it happen again."

"Alright then. Do ourselves a favor and find Shinra before he gets caught by those people." I turn around from her and keep on walking… and then Celty speaks to me, "Izaya, what would you do if you find out who the shadow girl is?" I turn back and then I bitterly grin, "I'll cross that bridge when I get there." I turn to my heel again and suddenly— another vision knocks me off balance…

My body automatically throws up and I can't help but to tremble once again. For some seconds, I see the whole lounge filled with chopped bodies. Blood has been spilled everywhere and I can feel the warm blood on my hands… as well as the exciting grip of the sword hilt. I hear a voice chuckle in delight as the owner seems to move and kill more and more people.

"You can see it, don't you?" Celty goes to me and helps me up. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and then I turn to her, "What are those? I have been seeing them quite some time…" She then wipes my face more with her kimono, "I tried to warn you before… and then the sword started calling out to you." I frown at her and then she whispers, "I, too, have experienced things like that. But I was only able to see two of the shadow girl's sentiments. Because I made a mistake after that…"

"…What are those visions, Celty? What do you mean the shadow girl's sentiments?" She looks at me with her expressive eyes— unusual for a dead woman. She sits down beside me and then she takes my hand, "The sword in the attic belongs to Shizuo Heiwajima's grandfather's collection. However, it turns out to have a mind of its own and it sings to those who wish to protect people out of love."

"So the shadow girl is…"

"Once the sword gets into your hand, you will lose everything but your very craving to protect. It has poisoned a lot of people and they end up breaking down as soon as they realize what they have done. However, there is this certain holder who never considered herself bad after all those murders she created. Guilt has never crept into her mind… she even claims to be a protector. Appearing only within the darkness of the night, she earns the name 'shadow girl' or 'the girl in the shadows'."

She then grips at my hand harder, "Soon, the sword begins to cry for her. Her life has been horrible from being bathed in blood and yet she ceases to be the shadow girl. To make her stop, the sword calls out to people and makes them see what the shadow girl has been seeing all along."

Is that why I was able to see Shinra and Kyohei's almost murder? But wait a minute… for a certain vision, something doesn't feel right.

"I have never held that sword with my own hands… so I never know what it feels like." She gazes at me, "What it feels like to kill for the one you love…"

"Are you mocking me?" I smirk at her and then I lift my head in developing fatigue and lightheadedness. She let goes of my hand and I decide to fuck up some first aid on my wound… with my broken wrist stinging me, "I haven't killed that Haruna Niekawa so don't ask me, alright?" I can feel her gaze on me and then she speaks, "…I'm so happy Shinra would never hold that sword for me…"

"You died by that thing. Why would he even like to touch it? And if ever he does, he might just break it himself."

"Are you going to get mad if ever he broke it?" I then chuckle, "Ahahahaha, that thing is evil even though I loved having it in my hands." Celty then gives me this meaningful gaze and she tells me as I turn to her, "I thought you didn't like dead people. Why would you want to be a murderer?" I smirk bigger and then I stand up, "I kind'a got into this recently. It's true that I hate and tremble upon seeing dead bodies… but loving to kill them is a different thing. I've killed a lot by murdering their hearts. Physical murder shouldn't be so hard to carry, I think."

"…The sword will never find you worthy of its ideals to kill. How come it came to you?" I turn to her again as I begin walking away from her again, "Don't get me wrong, Celty. I really love Shizu-chan more than anything. And there's no way someone will kill him without me doing anything to protect him. Even villains have hearts, given they're human." I continue walking with my eyes up-front, "Humans are born neutral. It's the experience that counts…"

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Getting lost some more, I end up walking back around the lounge… where bits of human bodies lie around. I hold back my nausea and then I scan the place for anyone I might know. Soon, I hear screaming from somewhere… of course, that's my cue. I force myself to climb the stairs and then I make my way towards the veranda where the screams are coming from…

Blood is also splattered on the floor and Kyohei-kun, Simon-san, Denis-san and Vorona-san are grasping for their breaths— lying atop a pool of their own blood. Erika is crying and screaming loudly and Shizu-chan keeps her behind him. Shinra is getting strangled by… Fujiwara? Niekawa is holding her waist and then she speaks, "…One by one, you will all die…"

"Someone actually took care of the policemen downstairs… making it easy for me to do this now, huh?" Fujiwara smirks as Shinra tries to struggle from her hold. There are also stabs in the doctor's legs… making him weaker than supposed to be. Shizu-chan is still recovering from his wound… so he wouldn't be able to stand a chance with a woman with a gun and another one with a knife.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, doesn't the name Meiko Fujiwara sound familiar to you?" The woman holds Shinra's neck tighter and then she psychotically screams, "Yes, she's one of the people you killed in this house! I asked Haruna-san here to investigate and it seems that even her lover was killed… so we… we will also make you suffer. The law isn't enough to judge you, Shizuo Heiwajima…"

"Shi… Shizuo…" Shinra wheezes as his neck nearly breaks… and somehow, I wouldn't forgive myself if I just stand here. I grab a nearby vase and runs to smash it against Fujiwara's head. She groans and let goes of Shinra— only to have Niekawa attack me back. I jump out of the way and somewhat landed nearby Shizu-chan, "Why is everyone here? Am I the only one who didn't know about the plan?"

"At least we have someone who saved Shinra…" My lover jokes for a moment and then Niekawa grabs Vorona-san and threaten to slit her neck off, "Stay where you are…" Great. Shinra then chokes for a moment and then we suddenly see Fujiwara recover— pulling out a gun to shoot at Shinra, "Die, you monsters…" In one second… Shinra could have been dead…

SLASH! We see something lash behind Fujiwara and then she groans in pain. Niekawa kicks away Vorona-san and then she tries to get nearer… only to have Fujiwara turn and shoot at the offender. She must have missed… since the familiar bloodied sword lashes at her neck…

Sending her head away and off the veranda railings.

The next picture has shocked everyone else, of course. Instead of a girl cloaked with the shadow of the night, the image before us has been clearly illuminated by the moon that has peeked from all the dark clouds. It is indeed a girl… yet not someone I am expecting to see— and neither do Shinra and Shizuo. Niekawa has her eyes widen and then she equips her knife properly… "Was it… really you?"

An excited grin destroys the innocence of her face and then she chuckles, "No one… I won't let anyone hurt Shinra-tocchan…" Before us stands Akane-chan who is holding the sword up high as if she is strong enough to wield it swiftly. That certain excitement in her eyes reminds me of that vision I had earlier… she must have been holding the sword for quite some time.

Niekawa then frowns, "Monsters… there are monsters everywhere in this house." She then smirks, "No matter, I will kill each and every one of you who took Takashi away from me." Akane-chan swings the sword and the two engage in a sword battle… so swift that we cannot actually believe Akane-chan can keep up with her that much.

"Why?" I hear Shinra cry as he watches his little girl engage in a fight until one of them dies, "Why is my Akane…? Why is she? There's no way she would…" He then tries to stop the fight but Shizu-chan grabs him with a hand at the doctor's mouth, "Speak and she'll die, Shinra. If you distract Akane-chan even once, Niekawa will kill her without mercy."

"But Shizuo, Akane is…"

"The sword gets passed around unlike before…" I join their talk and look around to find something I can use to help Akane-chan, "Akane-chan isn't the shadow girl… but the sword somewhat agreed to be used by her…" I smile at the trembling Erika and to calm her down a bit, "In order to protect… in order to love…"

…

**End of Chapter 11**

…

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	12. Waking Up to a New Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! And never will I. Other references are used but products of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, ecchi, horror, violence, strong language and sensual tension. Can go up to Rated MA if ever such is allowed. Strongly OOC.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

It has been a very wonderful experience here in the Heiwajima Manor, my dear humans. And I regret to inform you that everything has to end. As I take arms against Haruna Niekawa, I venture to the garden in where I get once again demonized by Shizu-chan… leading to our arrest.

Gathered in such a wide place, we are waiting for the police mobiles which are stuck in the storm come and get us. Then we are able to get to a topic mainly on Celty Sturluson— Shinra appearing all fucked up because his beloved corpse has run away from its case.

Lights have gone down and we take the opportunity to escape. I accidentally meet up with Celty and we talk about the sword's drama. Wanting to find Shizu-chan, my feet have led me up in the veranda in where I find them all in a pinch. Soon, the shadow girl comes… in the form of Akane-chan.

Hands trembling in fear and desperation, I gladly announced that the nightmare has ended.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

"_Let me go!" A small voice cries out and then she pushes away someone in the dark, "I have to help Shinra-tocchan and—!" A hand stops her mouth and then a pale glow of brown hue convinces her to stay with that person. The person, who I think is Akane-chan, starts crying and then some guys grab them out of their hiding place, "Got ya!"_

_Akane-chan struggles and then they are thrown to the floor by the guys. She gazes at Anri-chan who is with her and then to the men behind them. One of the guys then look around, "This looks like a pretty good hiding place. Aren't you scared~, huh?"_

_Anri-chan stares at them with utmost detestation and then Akane-chan yells, "What are you going to do!? You're policemen! You shouldn't be bad people!" One guy then kicks her off, "Shut up!" Anri-chan catches her and then the guy clicks his tongue, "They're just kids… but I guess they'll do. We have orders to shoot them on sight, right? No one would doubt if these girls die on one shot, neh?"_

"_Right~" The two men chuckle differently and then Akane-chan starts to cry, "Shinra-tocchan…" Anri-chan then grabs a vase to throw at them and one gets hit in the face, "Run, Akane!" The younger sister flings to her sister and then she gives her a reassuring nod. The way she looks at her sister… kind'a tells me that Anri-chan has never done anything close to this in her entire life._

_Anri-chan in a person that only lives within her room. They even got into war because their mother Celty and Daddy even before Shinra entered the scene. Akane-chan is an idealistic woman… yet she's still nothing but a child. She heeds her sister's advice and runs off… ears shut to the angry sounds that followed afterwards. Tears drip down her eyes… until she comes across another set of policemen…_

"_That's the kid!" But one hesitates, "Dude, she's just a child. Do we really have to shoot her?" Akane-chan backs off… until her eyes are set upon something utterly dangerous. The sword of the shadow girl. She runs to pick it up and struggles to keep it steady, "Get away from me!" The policemen ready their arms and then she hears a voice…_

"_Akane Awakusu. A being that greatly invests in peace and order. Believes that everything can be done in a diplomatic way. However, everything has been shrouded by darkness and you are gravely confused. Your sense of justice cannot save your loved ones… will you take me into your hands?"_

"_Who are you?" She whispers and then the sword responds, "I am the judgment that lies in your hands. I will be your weapon and shield. In order to protect… in order to love…" In just one tick of the clock, Akane-chan begins to grin… swinging the sword around… dicing people on her way to Shinra…_

Fuck this vision thing…

As my heart has almost relaxed when Akane-chan comes with the sword to end it all, it begin tensing up again as Niekawa kicks the young girl by the waist. We almost jump from our places as she drops the sword and writhes in pain. Tears drip from her eyes and then she whispers, "Shinra-tocchan…" Shinra then breaks off from Shizu-chan, "Akane!"

A small hand reaches out… "Shinra… tocchan…" Niekawa strikes her down with her knife at the poor girl's back. Our eyes widen at the thing and only Shinra can scream, "AKANEEEEEEEE!"

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Final Chapter: Waking Up to a New Life**

…

"Ahahahaha!" Niekawa laughs out as she pulls out the knife from Akane-chan's back, "Die! Monster! Die!" As she strikes once more, Shinra is able to block it with his own arm and he pushes the psycho woman away. He then tends to Akane-chan… screaming to wake up the girl. Shizu-chan then grasps at his recovering wound and he gets up to throw a plant at the woman, "Go to hell first!"

But she is able to dodge it and grabs another plant to throw back at him. However, the plant almost hits me— Shizu-chan shielding himself so I won't get hurt. He groans at the impact and then I yell, "Shizu-chan!" He then grasps at his wound and he whispers, "Listen to me, Izaya. We'll… get through this, okay? I won't let her hurt you some more…"

From over his shoulder, I can see Niekawa stand up and prepare her knife yet again… "Shinra's—!" Shizu-chan darts his eyes over to Shinra who is still shaking up his little girl, "Shinra!" The doctor twitches and then he feels a demon standing behind him… readying to strike him dead this time. The psychotic woman then swings to strike exactly at his head… only to be hit by an inflatable yellow ball at her face.

"Ahhh!" She gets out of balance and then Shinra quickly drags him and Akane-chan away from the middle. Niekawa gets up and then she stomps at the yellow ball that hit her… seeing the sword left at the floor. She smirks and grabs the sword but I am able to push Shizu-chan away and start pulling it with Niekawa. We begin tugging with the sword… me in a disadvantage, fuck.

"Do you actually think that you will win against me!? No one evil will win against me!" She pulls on it harder and my hands start sliding along the blade… my other eye closing in pain. My blood begins to drip from the blade and she laughs out, "I shall destroy you, too!" I stare directly at her eyes and then I smirk, "Fine, you can have it!"

I suddenly let go and she gets off balanced from the sudden movement— only for me to grab it from her hand, "Not for long!" Another painful session for my hands since I'm bleeding and shit… only for her to kick me off. I roll off away and then she victoriously laughs down on me, "You will all die!"

STRUCK! Something gets to pierce through her shoulder and then she groans as she fails to take it off. I have cut off her other hand, remember? She then looks around for the source… until we see a swift figure who slash against Niekawa's face. She is able to put a cut across her eye and the psycho drops the sword to cover her eyes as she screams, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The swift figure picks up the sword and throws away the piece of glass she is holding. She swings around the sword and gets into her known stance, "I won't let you hurt someone else in this house." Her calm and collected voice echoes through and my eyes begin to shed tears as we all confirm yet another devastating fact…

All the wounded staff members are able to regain consciousness and they also stare at the sweet yet monstrous figure before them. Akane-chan seems to have regained consciousness as she stares at the figure before them… "Y… Yogatta… (I'm so glad…)"

Once again, the moon peeks through a hole in the dark clouds… exposing the greatest secret of the Heiwajima Manor. There in front of us stands the shadow girl that we have been all wary of, the shadow girl who we fear… the shadow girl who has been a guise all along. I stare at her as she stares at the psycho woman with utmost detestation… "Anri-chan…"

That's right, it has been Anri-chan all along.

Niekawa then groans as she stares at the girl before her, "I knew it. I should have killed you the first time we met." Anri-chan then speaks in her emotionless voice, "We may not have personal grudges against each other. But I shall take you with me to hell." Niekawa then laughs out and grabs her knife from her pocket, "Sorry, I'm not interested! Please go AHEAD!"

Another sword fight comes around but unlike Akane-chan, Anri-chan is letting herself get hit. However, her face doesn't change in any condition… be it she hits Niekawa or the opposite. Niekawa attempts to kick her by the waist as what she did to Akane-chan and to me… only to watch Anri-chan chop off her leg. Our eyes widen as she professionally takes down the psychotic woman and then she stomps at Niekawa's chest, "I let you hit me… because what I am about to do is much more unforgivable."

"You… monster…" She then curses some more… with Anri-chan piercing the sword at her abdomen. Niekawa groans in pain and then my little girl speaks, "You're Nasujima-sensei's step-sister and lover, am I mistaken? As much as I know, your mother adopted him when he was barely twelve. You fell for him and he seemed to love you back. Which was a lie, unfortunately. He used you… and he was preying on younger women."

The psycho woman can only glare at her and then she whispers yet I am able to hear it… "He wasn't delicious at all. He tasted the worst. His skin was so rubbery and bitter…" Niekawa's eyes widen… at the same time that Anri-chan does a fan kick at the handle of the sword. Swiftly crashing down like a lever, the sword has sliced her body from the abdomen to her neck.

Yet another victim written on the shadow girl's list.

Anri-chan then picks up the sword and she gazes at me and Shizu-chan, "…Mommy, Daddy… are you seriously hurt?" Shizu-chan can only hold out his hand and call her near with gestures. Everyone else watches her go near her father and leave the sword at her side. My hubby embraces her and then he pulls me close to him, too…

Though it isn't as I thought it would end… the nightmare has already passed.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Smokes flood the air for a moment as he exhales from his smokes. Shizu-chan is lying down beside me at the bed after some night of passion and relief. It has been two days since what happened and everyone seems to be back to normal. Everything has been cleaned up even before the reinforcement police has arrived. Things have been taken care of… and they all believed that the first batch has left due to misinterpretation of things. The distress call has been regarded as false alarm and things… have gone back to how they used to be.

I get up as well and then Shizu-chan turns to me, "Has the smoke been disturbing you?" I then bitterly grin at him, "So what now? We going to continue like nothing happened?" He grunts for a 'yes' and then he speaks as I drink from the beer can we haven't touched before _going to bed_, "This house has been like this ever since my former wife died… by Anri-chan's hands, too."

I choke on the beer and then I eye at him… Shizu-chan speaking without looking at me, "She first held that sword back when my former wife disturbed my life here in the mansion. However, she did it again after a burglar came. And then Vorona tried to _assassinate_ me. Celty rebelled… and you know the next set of events." My hubby exhales again, "This house has hidden more crimes and deaths than that…"

Shizu-chan then looks at me, "This is a hundred-year-old house… and that sword has been passed around by thousands of hands…"

My eyes can only blink as I stare directly at his tired eyes. I then smile and then I skid closer to him, flailing my arm to his chest and a leg around his, "And you don't want to get away from here?" He then smiles at me after crushing his cigarette at the ash tray by the drawer, "I don't want to. Want me to take you to a cruise or something instead?"

"Hahah, I would really love to… but what about Anri-chan? We can't just leave her alone in here~?" I somewhat whimper at him as I draw doodles on his chest, "You know she might be really anxious about our safety… more likely in a place where there are a lot of whores and bastards." He chuckles and then he shifts to shrink to the fluffy pillows more, "Hmmm… you're right."

"Uhm, Shizu-chan… didn't you… check… Anri-chan's background when you took her from the orphanage?" I then lay my head on his arm, "It's not like I—" He then laughs out and pecks at me, "No, I don't mind. Hm. I took her because the keeper said she was orphaned by an extreme domestic disturbance. It also shows that she has been victim of… child abuse and exploitation from her first foster family. She looks like a girl who really needs love and care…"

"…Weren't you surprise that she turns out to be like this?"

"Why? Were you?"

"Heh, if I hear that earlier I wouldn't have doubted anyone else…" I huff, "It's not like because that's where she grew up. It's because that's what she has been exposed to. Right? Shizu-chan…" I then shift a bit and lay my chin at his chest— our eyes staring at each other's, "Let's send Anri-chan back to school." My hubby twitches and then he chuckles, "You know we can't do that…"

"Why not?"

"It's because… Anri-chan hates people…"

"No. I will not let my daughter grow up like a sociopath! Let's send her to school!"

"No, no, no."

I then climb up Shizu-chan and sits at his groin, "Let's send her to school!" He then reaches out his hands towards me which I automatically lace my fingers around, "No, Izaya. We can't do that." I twitch and then I lunge at him— earning some chuckling from both of us, "Come on, sweetie. How can we fix our daughter if you wouldn't let her meet new people?"

"…" He stays silent as he continues glaring at me. "One week! Let's try it out for one week!"

"One week, my ass! After one week, you'll probably make her transfer to another school! And then to another and another!"

"Hey, chill down, Mr. Beautiful. Why are you reacting so bad? Don't tell me you've been homeschooled your entire life?" He looks away and blushes, "I don't actually know what a real school feels like… but I bet it sucks." I then giggle and then I strokes at his chin, "How about we let her study where Akane-chan used to? Besides, Akane-chan hasn't complained about it even once…"

Shizu-chan then sighs and pinches my nose, "You're so pushy~!" I then grin at him for winning an argument before kissing him again. I pull back and then I stroke at his hair, "…Neh, Shizu-chan… what do you think the other's reaction about Anri-chan? Did they shun her or something?"

"Nope. They actually act fine and they feel relieved as long as she wouldn't begin bringing her sword with her."

"…Speaking of everyone else, I wonder how Akane-chan, Celty and Shinra are doing right now…"

"Oh right, they're on a cruise to get to Europe. I wish Shinra wouldn't actually fuck up when they get there or something." He then begins touching me where I want him to. "It's hard to bring a zombie around anyway. It's good he can actually patch up Celty like that. Though, that sounds very creepy."

"Hmmm… I wonder if—" He places a hand on my mouth, "No, don't say it. I dare you, Izaya." I then chuckle and he removes his hand, "I know. Sorry…"

"Man, I'm getting tired. Let's sleep, Izaya." I then reach for the lights… "Good night, Shizu-chan…"

Unrealistic, but everything has returned to normal. It doesn't feel like two days ago, we're all dying because of a psychotic woman. This house is rather a home atop a graveyard… with all the deaths this house holds. However, I don't practically care now… because I somewhat become happy about it. I don't feel I belong to a normal house… no secrets, no conspiracies… no… nothing.

And besides, I'm starting to move into a new phase of my life. No more gold digging, no more fake relationships, no more guy-hunting… gugh, I feel like my bachelor life has finally ended. I'm now engaging in a married state with a man named Shizuo Heiwajima… and I feel so good about it.

A lot has happened and every little thing adds to another turning point of my life. In this haunted manor lie the dangers of one's craving for love and the extreme form of protection. Though a lot of principles and laws of morality and life have been breached, this has been the best home I have ever belonged to. No, this is the only home I really feel I belonged to.

No matter how dark things get to be, I will always love this place, its residents… and its secrets.

…

**Sensei, Sensei**

…

Two months later after I won the argument with Shizu-chan. "Anri-chan! Where are you, sweetie?" I call out from the front door and then she timidly peeks as Kyohei-kun opens it for her. Heheh, my little girl looks so good with sunlight. She fidgets and then she trembles in nervousness, "Mommy, what will I say to them?" I bring a hand to my chin, "Hm, your name and things about you." I pet her head and then she looks up towards me, "…But…"

"No more buts, young lady." I huff and then smile at her as I lead her to the car, "And today, your main goal is to have even just one friend, okay?" She looks at me and then I pout, "It's nothing like Saika. What I mean is a human friend…" _Right, Celty has been talking to Anri-chan before and it seems that she presented herself as Saika. She left Anri-chan after my little girl almost killed Shinra for me…_

"I know, Mommy." She smiles back at me and then we ride the car where Shizu-chan has been waiting, "Jah, let's go." I nod at him and we drive away— me waving back at the maids and the butler. I resettle at my seat and I look around the place…

It's my first time getting in these parts of the village— aside from when Shizu-chan got hospitalized. I mean, still… I wasn't leisurely looking around by that time. We then reach the school and we encourage Anri-chan to actually attend school outside our house. And after some time, we drive to where I will be starting to work as a high school teacher _**again**_.

We have parted ways already and I have already reported at the faculty office and everyone looks happy to see me. _**Looks**_ _**happy**_. As a new teacher and having the luxury to walk around to familiarize myself, I venture to offices that I should know as a teacher. I have gone to all corporate offices and then my last place to come around is the Nurse Room.

I knock three times… and then the lock clicks open. I enter and speak as I close the door behind me, "Sumimasen, Naasu-san… (Excuse me, Nurse-san…)" However, I haven't seen anyone inside… so I continue looking around to see who the hell opened the door for me, "Hello? Anyone here?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I walk back to the door… only to notice something everyone always does in a Nurse Room. The anatomical model. The model has been staring at me for quite some time and then I smile at it, "I'll just come back when the nurse is around, neh." I then try to turn the knob… and shit happens. Locked? I frown and then I look around the place again…

The anatomical model sure takes my attention so bad. I walk towards it and then I look closer… only to have it move wildly, "HOLY SHIT!" I crash to the floor and then I stare in grave fear at the moving model… only to notice something. There are blinking lights at its eyes and its movements are somewhat— no, purely mechanical.

I move my head backwards to actually see if someone enters the room since I hear the door click. Adorned by a white doctor's gown and green dress, a brunette stands before me— a remote resting at her hand, "That's supposed to be an instructional model. But it malfunctions most of the time…"

"Seriously, locking me up and scaring the shit out of me?"

"Who are you? You look new." I get up and dust myself— wanting to introduce with a desired last name but it's still illegal, "I'm Izaya H… Orihara, the new teacher here. You must be the nurse here." She smiles and sits down, "You can say so." She then flips her hair and then she speaks, "There's nothing to see here actually. I'm not the usual sexy and easy-to-get nurse so you better leave me alone."

"Heheh, no need to be scared of me. I don't do women." I then hold the knob and twist it, "But I might drop by to talk some time. I kind'a like you… what's your name? I forgot to catch it." She smiles at me and then she gets up to check on something from a faraway cabinet… not answering me.

"See you then." I grin and walk out of the room. I close the door and sigh… only to be greeted by some teacher I met earlier at the faculty room, "Orihara-sensei, did you mistake then auxiliary nurse room for the new one?" Auxiliary? "Yeah, I guess so." She then chuckles and she somewhat takes my hand, "Here, I'll show you the way. That's nothing but a storage room like what you saw—"

I twitch and then I bust open the door, finding nothing but a dark room with dusty and broken equipments. A bitter grin then breaks out… "Oh, well. Shit."

I so love my life…

…

**End of Sensei, Sensei**

…

Thank you for reading till the end! Shout-out to the reviewers! Thank you very much!


End file.
